


Złote Nici Nieskończonej Przyszłości

by Intoxic



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Powiązanie istnień, Przyszłość trochę miesza tu i ówdzie, Wolna akcja, podróże w czasie, poszukiwanie kamieni nieskończoności, więcej tagów później, zmiana przeszłości, zmiana przyszłości
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intoxic/pseuds/Intoxic
Summary: Po ucieczce Lokiego z Tesseraktem w "nowym 2012" roku, magowi zostaje przedstawiona wizja przyszłości, stworzona przez zwycięskiego Thanosa. Po niewielkim udziale Przyszłości i jej wizji, Loki zjawia się u swojego dawnego wroga, by zaoferować mu partnerstwo w uratowaniu Galaktyki przed powtarzającą się Ciemnością. *Tłumaczenie zawieszone do odwołania. Tylko angielska wersja*
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 88





	1. PROLOG

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Golden Threads of an Infinite Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229007) by [Intoxic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intoxic/pseuds/Intoxic). 



**PROLOG**

_Rok 2018 czasu ziemskiego, tysięcznej wersji galaktyki_

Przyszłość spoglądała na obraz malujący się przed jej oczami. Ciemność otaczała całą galaktykę, powoli ją pochłaniając. Ciemność, której stwórcą był Thanos. Od momentu, gdy się narodził, widziała jego przyszłość i konsekwencje niesione przez jego narodziny. W każdym czasie, przed każdym Ragnarokiem te same wydarzenie powtarzały się niezmiennie. Porażka Avengerów i zwycięstwo Thanosa. Ten sam potok zdarzeń, niezmienny w każdej wersji czasu. I w żadnej dotychczasowej wersji czasu nie było cienia szansy na powstrzymanie tych zdarzeń.

Spojrzała na swoje siostry, Przeszłość i Teraźniejszość, które spoglądały na złote nici przeznaczenia każdej istoty we wszechświecie, tworzone przez ich matkę. Niektóre z nich były już poszarpane, a niektóre zbyt mocne by je złamać.

\- Moje najdroższe, już pora by rozpocząć nowy _Czas –_ Matka przemówiła swym spokojnym głosem. W następnej chwili jej dwie siostry, Życie i Śmierć, zajęły stosowne miejsca obok niej. - Niech kolejny _Czas_ się rozpocznie.

Matka chwyciła złote nici w dłoń i umieściła je na dnie naczynia na środku Yggdrasillu. Jasne światło rozbłysło z każdej gałęzi Drzewa Światów i oświetliło przestrzeń milionem małych punkcików. Życie, Śmierć i Przeznaczenie chwyciły się za ręce i rozpoczęły pradawny rytuał rozpoczęcia świata na nowo, gdy pojedyncze złote nici uniosły się z naczynia i wirowały między nimi.

Wtem, Przyszłość dostrzegła coś niespodziewanego na środku Yggdrasillu. Wewnątrz złotego naczynia leżały dwie pojedyncze nici. Jedna z nich otoczona była zieloną poświatą, zaś druga błyszczała czerwonym blaskiem. Przyszłość sięgnęła po obie nici i mocno chwyciła je w obie dłonie. Wtem zobaczyła wizję. Obrazy przewijały się szybko za jej zamglonymi białymi oczyma. Zielona poświata pierwszej nici połączyła się z czerwonym blaskiem drugiej, tworząc idealny związek.

Nowa wizja pojawiła się przed jej oczami. Wizja, której się nie spodziewała.

Przyszłość nie mogła powstrzymać się od delikatnego uśmiechu, który powoli wstępował na jej dotąd bez emocjonalne oblicze. Ta wizja była piękna i jednocześnie idealna dla całej Galaktyki. Jedyne co musiała zrobić, to nagiąć swoje własne moce, by wizja się ziściła.

**Wizja nadziei dla całej Galaktyki.**


	2. Początek nowej przyszłości

**Rozdział I**

**Początek nowej przyszłości**

  
  


_Rok 2012 czasu ziemskiego, wersji tysiąc pierwszej_

Loki przewracał oczami, spoglądając na swojego osłowatego brata...nie, adoptowanego brata, syna Odyna Wszechojca, który skradł go z jego krainy pod koniec wojny z Laufey'em. Laufey był jego biologicznym ojcem, którego Loki zabił, mając nadzieję, iż ten czyn zaskarbi sobie chwałę u adoptowanego ojca. Oczywiście, zgodnie z podłym brakiem szczęścia u Lokiego, Odynowi wcale nie spodobał się czyn jego najmłodszego syna. Zamiast szacunku i chwały, Loki dostrzegł tylko rozczarowanie w oczach Wszechojca, gdy wraz z Thorem trzymali się Gungnira, zwisając nad pękniętym Bifrostem. A potem Loki zdecydował, że ma wszystkiego dość.

Ta noc była początkiem nowej przyszłości dla maga.

Loki spadał dość długo. Jedyną rzeczą, która trzymała go przy życiu w bezkresnej Otchłani była jego magia, choć i ona nie była nieskończona. Czując wieczny nacisk Otchłani, Loki w końcu się poddał i czekał na spotkanie z Panią Śmierci.

Jednakże nie ona po niego przybyła.

Pojawił się ktoś gorszy niż sama Śmierć.

Thanos, Szalony Tytan, który miał plan na uratowanie Galaktyki. Potrzebował tylko niewielkiej pomocy Lokiego, a w zamian oferował to, co było obiecane magowi odkąd sięgał pamięcią. Kraina do rządzenia, bowiem narodził się by być królem. Pomimo całego racjonalizmu, który podpowiadał Lokiemu by się nie zgadzał na tę propozycję, bóg chaosu w końcu zgodził się poprowadzić inwazję na krainę, którą tak mocno lubował jego brat.

_Midgard_

W końcu się zgodził, bo też ile tortur może znieść jedna osoba? Zwłaszcza z ręki Thanosa i jego lojalnego sługi – Innego. Wierzcie lub nie, Loki nie przepadał za nadmierną przemocą. Używał jej, gdy wymagała tego sytuacja. Dlatego gdy tylko na chwilę odzyskał świadomość swoich czynów, gdy przestąpił przez portal w bazie TARCZY, w jego głowie natychmiast zaświtał plan na ostateczne pokonanie Thanosa i jego świty i pozbycie się Tytana z jego głowy.

Dzięki informacjom w głowie Bartona, Lokiemu udało się zgromadzić _Najpotężniejszych Bohaterów Ziemi_ w jednym miejscu, by powstrzymać nadchodzącą wojnę. Choć kosztowało go to wiele bólu i potencjalnych złamań kości, Loki pozwolił im się złapać i nałożyć kajdany. Nie przewidział jednak, że Thor nałoży na niego kaganiec. Jeszcze z samymi kajdanami dał by radę uciec, mógłby użyć reszty magii Bifrostu i przenieść się na Alfheim. Nim Thor by wyruszył na poszukiwania, Loki dawno by się ulotnił z planety elfów, być może udałby się na Muspelheim albo Vanaheimr. Przetrwałby tam czas by wyleczyć wszystkie rany i odzyskać moce. Jednak ten kretyn nałożył mu kaganiec na usta i zablokował możliwość rzucenia jakiegokolwiek zaklęcia.

Osioł!

A teraz stali w lobby wieży Starka, a Loki obserwował niskiego mężczyznę, który był na tyle odważny by sprzeciwiać się rządzącym tą planetą.

\- Nie ma mowy! - warknął Stark. - Nie poddam się tak łatwo!

\- Zabiorę ze sobą Tesserakt i Lokiego do Asgardu, gdzie odpowie za swe występki przeciwko Asgardowi i Midgardowi – odparł Thor. - Nie frasuj się, przyjacielu, mój ojciec nie jest łagodny gdy wydaje kary. W końcu zesłał mnie tu, na Midgard, by czegoś mnie nauczyć.

\- Taa...wybacz, ale nie ufam Wszechtacie w tej kwestii, Pączuszku.

\- Stark ma rację – odezwał się jeden z mężczyzn, posyłając Lokiemu spojrzenie pełne obrzydzenia. Och, gdyby tylko mógł posłużyć się swoją magią, zaraz by go zmienił w kozę. - Loki poprowadził inwazję na Ziemię i musi odpowiedzieć za swoje czyny tutaj.

\- Loki jest obywatelem Asgardu, podlega władzy Odyna Wszechojca! - Thor zaoponował ostro.

Loki przestał ich słuchać i skupił wzrok na mężczyźnie, który pojawił się znienacka niedaleko niego. Było w nim coś znajomego, jednak Loki nie mógł odgadnąć co.

\- Nie martw się, spowodujesz tylko maleńki zawał, nic groźnego – mężczyzna, żołnierz, szepnął, jednak Loki go usłyszał. Przyglądał się jeszcze mężczyźnie przez chwilę, aż wszyscy usłyszeli dźwięk upadającego na ziemię metalu. Całe lobby rozgorzało od przerażonych krzyków.

\- Panie Stark?! Stark?! Stark?! - ludzie wokół Starka zaczęli panikować, gdy ciało Iron Mana poczęło się trząść, a on sam niemal upadł. Nagle Loki dostrzegł coś niespodziewanego. Jakaś niewielka istotka skoczyła z ciała Starka i popchnęła metalową walizkę z Tesseraktem przed siebie. Zamaskowany żołnierz, którego Loki wcześniej obserwował chwycił ją z podłogi w zawrotnie szybkim tempie.

Było to co najmniej dziwne. Kim był ten mężczyzna? I po co mu Tesserakt?

Wielki huk i warkot wypełnił lobby, nim postać Hulka wtargnęła przez drzwi, powalając żołnierza na podłogę. Metalowa walizka upadła ponownie na ziemię, otwierając się. Niebieska kostka poturlała się w stronę stóp Lokiego. Mag ostrożnie rozejrzał się dookoła, lecz wszyscy zgromadzeni byli zaabsorbowani sytuacją ze Starkiem i Hulkiem, który zbliżał się do nich.

Loki był znany z tego, że nie przepuszczał okazji, gdy ta dosłownie padała mu do stóp. Jeden szybki ruch stopy i kostka znalazła się w jego dłoniach, a moc Tesseraktu cudownie pulsowała dookoła jego ciała. Nim ktoś się spostrzegł, Loki zniknął w oparach ciemnej mgły, zabierając Tesserakt ze sobą.

Gdy znalazł się na gałęziach Yggdrasilu, spojrzał na kostkę w swych dłoniach. Mógł oczywiście wrócić do Thanosa i mu ją oddać, jak Tytan wierzył nim Loki pozwolił się złapać. Może nawet ocaliłby tym swoje życie i zmazał porażkę, którą osiągnął swoją inwazją na Midgard. Jednakże Thanos nigdy by nie wypuścił zdolnego maga ze swoich szpon, a zwłaszcza tak zdolnego jak Loki. Psotnik był pewien, że Szalony Tytan by go wykorzystał do znalezienia pozostałych Kamieni Nieskończoności.

Zanim poznał Thanosa, Loki wierzył, że Kamienie Nieskończoności to tylko legenda, którą , taka sama jak to, że niby urodził ośmio-kopytnego konia, Sleipnira, którego ujeżdżał sam Odyn Wszechojciec. Loki doskonale wiedział, kto rozpuścił tę plotkę wśród Midgardczyków, jako akt zemsty. Fandral Czarujący. Zrobił to tylko dlatego, iż Loki odrzucił jego zaloty. Jak nie mógł? Fandral nie był typem mężczyzny, z którym można by było tworzyć jakąkolwiek więź, a już nie mówiąc o wspólnej przyszłości, był zbyt kochliwy. A w dodatku, w tamtym czasie Loki był już zakochany w pięknej dziewczynie z Asgardu, Anarieli. Jak Loki ją kochał, mimo iż nie była z żadnego szlacheckiego rodu. Chciał ją natychmiast poślubić. Niestety, ojciec się sprzeciwił i nakazał jej ojcu natychmiast ją wydać za szlachcica z Vanaheimu, a Loki miał złamane serce przez kilka stuleci.

Spojrzał ponownie na kostkę. Była piękna, a jej moc tak zachęcająca, że Loki pozwolił się jej pochłonąć na chwilę. Z taką mocą mógłby udać się gdziekolwiek by chciał. Ale gdzie? Thor z pewnością wkrótce rozpocznie poszukiwania Lokiego. A gdy tylko Loki opuści gałęzie Yggdrasilu, Heimdall natychmiast go dostrzeże, chyba, że Loki będzie utrzymywał zaklęcie maskujące przez cały czas. Jednak jest to niezwykle męczące, zwłaszcza podczas nieustannej ucieczki. Heimdall otrzymał dar widzenia od Nornów, z pewnością wkrótce go odnajdzie, zwłaszcza, że Loki nie chciał wiecznie uciekać i się kryć. Chciał normalnego życia, o ile takowe mógł mieć, jako bóg psot i chaosu. Ponadto, Psotnik był pewien, że gdy tylko Thanos zwęszy fakt, iż Loki uciekł z Tesseraktem, wyśle za nim swoje psy gończe. Tak samo jak Odyn. Loki musiał znaleźć dobrą kryjówkę dopóki nie wymyśli jakiegoś dobrego planu na przyszłość.

Pogrążony w rozmyślaniu, Loki nie usłyszał cichych kroków za sobą. Znienacka poczuł delikatny dotyk na ramieniu i podskoczył ze strachu.

\- Nie obawiaj się – delikatny, damski głos się odezwał. Loki obrócił się i spostrzegł młodą kobietę stojącą za nim. - Nie skrzywdzę cię.

\- Kim jesteś?

Loki spojrzał na nią dokładniej. Była od niego niższa, co najmniej o głowę. Jedno z jej oczu było zielone jak jego, zaś drugie miało odcień czekoladowy. Oba wypełniała ciekawość. Jej długie, brązowe włosy opadały w kaskadzie na złoto-zieloną suknię, w którą była odziana. Suknia była podobna do tych, które nosiła Frigga. Na rękawach znajdowały się nieco dziwne czerwone zdobienia. Jej lica blade, nos mały a usta wąskie. Była piękna i zarazem wyglądała znajomo, choć Loki nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, czy ją gdzieś wcześniej spotkał.

\- Kim jesteś? - zapytał ponownie.

\- Jestem Przyszłością – odparła. - Lecz możesz mi mówić Freya.

\- Freya – szepnął bardziej do siebie, a ona potaknęła z uśmiechem.

\- Czekałam na ciebie, Loki z Asgardu.

\- Nie jestem z Asgardu – szybko ją poprawił, a ona uśmiechnęła się zawadiacko.

\- Wobec tego z Jotunehimru?

\- Po prostu Loki – prychnęła na jego odpowiedź. - Kim jesteś tak na prawdę?

\- Powiedziałam ci. Jestem Przyszłością i czekałam na ciebie tak długo. Jesteś moim zbawieniem, Loki.

\- Nie pojmuję – odpowiedział i posłał jej zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Pojmiesz wszystko, musisz mi tylko zaufać.

Freya chwyciła obie ręce Lokiego i pozwoliła by pochłonęła ich ciemność.

  
  


  
  



	3. Przyszłość przeszłych zdarzeń

**Rozdział II**

**Przyszłość przeszłych zdarzeń**

  
  


_...Ufaj memu gniewowi, bracie..._

_...Jestem Loki z Jotunheimru i przynoszę wam podarek..._

_...Książęta są martwi, mój ojciec jest martwy. Klęknijcie przed swą królową..._

_...Koniec z powrotem do życia..._

_...nigdy nie będziesz bogiem..._

_...Moja matka, mój ojciec i mój brat nie żyją. Moja kraina jest zniszczona. Cóż więcej mogę stracić?..._

_...Thanos nadchodzi..._

_...Zaraz go ściągniemy! Panie Stark!..._

_...Nie czuję się najlepiej, Panie Stark..._

_...czy w którejś z tej wersji wygrywamy?..._

\- WYSTARCZY!!! - Loki krzyknął, padając na kolana. Obrazy w jego głowie przewijały się zbyt szybko i chaotycznie, powodując ból nie do zniesienia, tak jakby Thor walił w środku Mjolnirem. Jego serce waliło jak oszalałe, a oddech był płytki i ciężki do złapania.

\- Wybacz, Loki, – Freya położyła swoją chłodną dłoń na jego ramieniu. - Musiałam ci to pokazać.

\- Co to było? - zapytał, gdy w końcu udało mu się złapać oddech.

\- Przeszłość, która zdarzyła się już tysiąc razy, – odparła, a Loki posłał jej zdziwione spojrzenie. - Twoje narodziny w więzi Króla Laufey'a i Królowej Farbauti. Narodziny twojej siostry i brata w domostwie Króla Odyna. Wojna z Lodowymi Olbrzymami, gdzie Odyn skradł cię ze świątyni. Twoje tortury zapewnione przez Thanosa i Innego. Twoja porażka na Ziemi, wyrok w Asgardzie, śmierć twojej matki. Śmierć twojego ojca. Ty udający swoją śmierć wielokrotnie do czasu, gdy Thanos ostatecznie złamał ci kark. Wygrana Thanosa i pstryk, który zmiótł ponad połowę istot we wszechświecie. Mój drogi, to się działo za każdym razem, w każdej wersji czasu.

\- To niemożliwe, – mruknął do siebie. - Żaden mag nie jest uzdolniony w podróżach w czasie. Oszukujesz mnie. To tylko iluzja. Przyznaję, jesteś zdolną czarownicą.

\- Obawiałam się, że mi nie uwierzysz, – westchnęła. – Dlatego po raz pierwszy we wszystkich Czasach, użyję swojego daru i zmienię przyszłość. Mam dla ciebie propozycję, Loki o Srebrnym Języku.

\- Propozycję?

\- W zamian za uratowanie całego wszechświata przed końcem, ofiaruję ci możliwość uratowania tego, kogo kochasz najbardziej ze wszystkich.

Loki rozmyślał nad tym przez dłuższą chwilę, obserwując Freyę w ciszy. Jej kolorowe oczy błyszczały z ciekawością, którą on sam wielokrotnie miał w swoich oczach. Zastanowił się nad jej słowami. Brzmiały jak kompletne szaleństwo, nawet bardziej jak najgłupsze pomysły jego brata. Nawet bardziej szalenie niż pragnienie Thanosa by znaleźć wszystkie Kamienie Nieskończoności.

\- To co, umowa stoi?

\- Mówisz bardzo po midgardzku, – zauważył Loki, gdy zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. - Zbyt midgardzko.

\- Cóż, ta wersja mnie jest bardzo midgardzka, jeśli tak mogę rzec, - Freya uśmiechnęła sie szeroko i przechyliła głowę w lewo w zadumie. - Muszę przyznać, że byłam bardzo zaskoczona tym, co się narodzi w przyszłości. Mogłam oczywiście lekko okrasić nici w naczyniu swoją mocą, niemniej jednak sądzę, iż będzie to całkiem pozytywnym doświadczeniem dla wszystkich światów.

\- Mówisz zagadkowo, Freyo.

\- Ach, nauczyłam się tego od kogoś bardzo ważnego, - zripostowała i uśmiechnęła się głupawo. Loki mógł przysiąc, że już gdzieś widział ten uśmieszek. - To, umowa stoi, Loki?

\- Nie jestem bohaterem. Mylisz mnie z moim bratem. - skomentował sucho.

\- Och, zaskoczę cię, Loki, – zaśmiała się lekko i chwyciła jego dłoń w swoją, ściskając mocno. - Jesteś takim samym a może nawet większym bohaterem niż Thor. Pewnego dnia to dostrzeżesz. Inni też to dostrzegą.

\- Nie. Jestem bogiem kłamstw i chaosu i tak mnie widzą, Freyo. Nigdy nie będę bohaterem, za jakiego mnie masz. - odparł smutno i spojrzał na koronę Yggdrasilu, gdzie mieścił się Asgard. Loki czuł jego magię, czuł jak go przyzywa. Była mu tak znajoma i złapał się na tym, że tęsknił za tym miejscem, za domem, pomimo krzywd których tam doświadczył. - Na mnie już czas.

\- Możesz uratować Friggę. - rzuciła Freya.

Loki nigdy w życiu tak szybko nie obrócił się, jak w tym momencie. Jego zielone oczy penetrowały kobietę stojącą przed nim.

\- To moja oferta, Srebrny Języku. Uratujesz wszechświat, a ja pozwolę ci uratować twoją ukochaną matkę.

\- Moja matka jest bezpieczna w Asgardzie. Jest królową. - zaoponował.

\- Nadchodzą mroczne elfy. - Freya kontynuowała, na chwilę zamykając oczy. - Aether się obudził, dzięki Jane Foster. Twój brat sprowadził ją do Asgardu. Mroczne elfy poczuły wybudzenie kamienia. Zbliżają się. Twoja ukochana matka zginie, chroniąc Jane. Cały Asgard będzie opłakiwać swoją królową a ciebie opęta wściekłość i chęć zemsty.

 _...Ufaj memu gniewowi, bracie..._ Loki usłyszał swój głos w głowie, gdy wizja jego i Thora na łodzi wpełzła do jego umysłu. W wizji Jane leżała niemal nieprzytomna przed nimi.

\- To niemożliwe, – wyszeptał ponownie, kręcąc głową, by pozbyć się wizji z głowy. - To się nie zdarzyło.

\- Zdarzyło. Tysiąc razy. - Freya odpowiedziała. - Nic się nie zmieniło, aż do końca tysięcznej wersji Czasu. - kontynuowała, gdy Loki analizował wszystko to, czego się do tej pory dowiedział. - Gdy rozpoczynałyśmy nową wersję Czasu, lekko ją zmieniłam.

\- Jak? - zapytał, choć trudno mu było w to wszystko uwierzyć.

\- Nieumyślnie, – szybko rzekła. - Związałam przypadkowo dwie dusze na cały ich żywot. - położyła swą dłoń na sercu Lokiego. - Te dwie dusze już się spotkały, a ich nici połączyły się na nowo. Ich dotąd osobne przyszłości, rozpoczęły łączyć się we wspólną tak by w końcu być jednością.

\- Kim są te dusze? - Loki zapytał, lecz po chwili zrozumiał wszystko. Nagle wszystkie słowa Freyi stały się tak jasne, jak Asgardzkie słońce. - Z czyją duszą mnie związałaś?

\- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie, Loki – skwitowała krótko. Uniosła ręce w górę a z jej palców wystrzeliły wiązki czerwonej i zielonej magii wprost na koronę, gdzie znajdował się Asgard. - Na razie uratuj matkę, a gdy tego dokonasz, spotkamy się ponownie.

\- Czemu sądzisz, że tu wrócę?

\- Po prostu to wiem, – szeroko się uśmiechnęła. - Już to widziałam.

_Asgard, rok 2013 czasu ziemskiego._

Ciemność ogarnęła Lokiego, gdy tylko został porwany przez czerwono-zieloną poświatę magii Freyi. Nadal wierzył, że to wszystko iluzja, stworzona przez jego własny umysł. Musiało tak być, przecież to nie było możliwe, by cokolwiek co mu pokazała miało miejsce. Asgard był bezpieczny. Jego matka też była bezpieczna. A on nie był związany z kimś obcym jakąś dziwną mistyczną mocą. Wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku.

\- Hej, ty! - Loki usłyszał czyjś donośny głos. Otworzył oczy i spostrzegł grubego, czerwonowłosego osła, najlepszego przyjaciela swojego brata. - Tak. Do ciebie mówię strażniku. Dlaczegóż nie pilnujesz tej midgardzkiej kobiety? Miałeś strzec jej komnaty.

\- Oczywiście, – zgodził się z Volstaggiem, zastanawiając się, czemu nie został rozpoznany. - Już się oddalam, Volstaggu.

W głównym korytarzu pałacu nie było żadnych luster, natomiast znajdowało się tu wiele błyszczących, złotych posągów Wszechojców z przeszłości. Loki zatrzymał się przed statuą Bora, swojego dziad... nie, nie był jego dziadkiem, i spojrzał w złotą tarczę starca. Przyjrzał się swemu odbiciu. Wyglądał jak jeden z tych młodzików, którzy dopiero co rozpoczęli straż w pałacu, tuż przed niedoszłą koronacją Thora. Mężczyzna, bardziej chłopak, był niższy od Lokiego, ale trzymał gardę jak doświadczeni strażnicy. Nie dziwota, że Volstagg go nie rozpoznał. Nikt nie skupia wzroku na strażnikach, a zwłaszcza nie Trzech Wojów.

Przez moment Loki się zastanawiał, czy to jego magia zmieniła jego wizerunek, czy to czyn Freyi?

\- Proszę dowiedzcie się, czy Lady Jane już wstała. - Loki nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na swoich ustach, gdy usłyszał głos swojej matki. Dostrzegł ją w głębi korytarza ze swą świtą. Naprędce się wyprostował i skłonił, gdy królowa znalazła się w jego pobliżu. Czuł jej przenikający wzrok na sobie gdy go lustrowała, jak zwykła to robić gdy był zaledwie małym chłopcem i płatał figle. - Przygotujcie herbatę i posiłek dla nas w moich ogrodach. Przekażcie Jane, że będę zaszczycona, jeśli do mnie dołączy, bez Thora.

\- Oczywiście Pani, - dwie z czworga dziewcząt skłoniły się królowej i oddaliły się w stronę komnat kuchmistrza.

\- A wy dwie, upewnijcie się, że Lady Jane otrzyma piękną suknię. Nie może cały czas chodzić w swoich midgardzkim odzieniu. Dajcie jej coś niebieskiego, będzie jej pasować.

\- Oczywiście, królowo.

Gdy Frigga została sama, rozejrzała się dookoła, nim ponownie spojrzała na strażnika przed nią. Podeszła bliżej i zatrzymała się przy posągu swego świekiera*

\- Czyżbyś zbłądził? - zapytała łagodnie, a strażnik wciąż pozostawał w ukłonie. Frigga złapała jego podbródek i uniosła ku górze, by spojrzał jej w oczy. - Zdaje się, że nie powinno cię tu być.

\- Wybacz, królowo. - Loki przygryzł dolną wargę by powstrzymać się przed rzuceniem się matce w ramiona. Nie widział jej od dłuższego czasu i bardzo tęsknił za jej słodkimi słowami i kojącym dotykiem. - Oddalę się.

\- Nigdy nie byłeś dobry w oszustwach, mój skarbie. - Frigga szepnęła znajome zaklęcie, uśmiechając się szeroko. Chwyciła jego dłoń i pociągnęła go w kierunku prowadzącym do jego dawnej komnaty. Wepchnęła go do środka i za pomocą magii zablokowała dostęp do pomieszczenia. - Tęskniłam za tobą, moje dziecko.

\- Królowo...

\- Och, zrzuć tę iluzję, Loki. - Wzruszył brwią w zaskoczeniu na jej słowa. - Sama nauczyłam cię tego zaklęcia. Matki nigdy nie oszukasz.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy to moja magia stworzyła tę iluzję.

\- Tak, - zgodziła się Frigga, wodząc dłońmi wokół Lokiego. - Z pewnością czuję twoją magię, ale jest wymieszana z czymś innym. Czymś co nie pochodzi ani z Asgardu, ani tym bardziej z Jotunheimru. Ta magia jest mi nieznana, choć można w niej wyczuć twoją esencję.

\- Dziwne, - mruknął do siebie, siadając na swoim dawnym łożu. Frigga usiadła obok niego i chwyciła jego dłonie w swoje.

\- Co tu robisz, Loki? Gdy Heimdall dostrzegł cię na Midgardzie i wysłał za tobą Thora, ty uciekłeś z Tesseraktem. Mój skarbie, musisz wiedzieć, że twój ojciec nie pobłaża takiemu zachowaniu. Wystąpiłeś przeciw Midgardowi. Twój ojciec bardzo się gniewa...

\- On nie jest moim ojcem! - Loki warknął.

\- Wobec tego ja nie jestem twoją matką?

\- Nie jesteś. 

\- Zawsze taki spostrzegawczy wobec innych tylko nie siebie. - Skomentowała. - Może cię nie urodziłam, ale gdy tylko Odyn ułożył cię w mych ramionach, wiedziałam, że jesteś mój. - Wszechmatka pocałowała jego czoło czule. - Zawsze byłeś moim słodkim dzieciątkiem, Loki, moim skarbem. A kiedy wykazałeś po raz pierwszy zdolności magiczne, nie mogłam być dumniejsza. Thor zawsze był podobny do ojca, ale ty, ty byłeś jak ja. Zawsze będziesz moim dzieckiem, a ja twoją matką.

\- Pomimo moich występków? - zapytał.

\- Zagubiłeś się w swojej wściekłości i rozczarowaniu nami, – odparła. - Wystąpiłeś przeciwko Midgardowi, jednak wciąż wierzę, że możesz wszystko naprawić.

\- Wszechojciec raczej się z tobą nie zgodzi, matko.

\- Z twoim ojcem można rozmawiać, zwłaszcza jeśli wyznasz prawdę, mój synu. Nigdy nie byłeś tak nierozważny jak twój brat, Loki. - Frigga mrugnęła porozumiewawczo do swoich słów. - A ty zawsze wiedziałeś jak rozmawiać z ojcem, by zyskać sobie przywileje. Nie bez powodu mówią, że masz srebrny język. - Frigga poklepała jego kolano. - A teraz mów, co cię tu sprowadza, mój synu?

\- Wróciłem, ponieważ...matko...wierzysz w przeznaczenie?

\- Hmmm, - Frigga zamruczała do siebie. - Wierzymy, że Norny są odpowiedzialne za nasze przeznaczenie.

\- A wierzysz, że przeznaczenie można zmienić? - zadał pytanie.

\- Oczywiście, - zaśmiała się lekko. - Wychowały mnie wiedźmy. Wszystko się może zmienić. Czemu pytasz?

\- Nie uwierzysz, matko...

Jakiś czas później, gdy Loki skończył opowiadać jej całą historię z Freyą, Frigga zamilkła na moment. Zdjęła z Lokiego iluzję i spojrzała w zielone oczy, których tak jej brakowało. Jej stoicka twarz nie zdradzała chaosu, który panował w jej umyśle po słowach jej syna.

\- Wiesz z kim jesteś związany? - zapytała po chwili.

\- Jeszcze nie, dowiem się później.

\- Zawsze wiedziałam, że są ci przeznaczone wielkie czyny, mój synu.

\- Jeszcze nie zdecydowałem, matko, - poprawił jej myśli. Frigga pokręciła głową, uśmiechając się.

\- Znam twe serce, Loki. Jesteś...

Głośny gong rozbrzmiał w pałacu, przerywając jej słowa. Obydwoje skoczyli z łoża i opuścili komnatę Lokiego. Dźwięk gongu zwiastował atak na pałac. A jeśli Freya się nie myliła to Mroczne Elfy właśnie wkraczały do pałacu. Miał mało czasu by ratować Friggę i siebie.

\- Mroczne Elfy! - syknął do matki, gdy tylko znaleźli się na korytarzu. - Jane!

\- Musimy ją chronić! Śpieszmy się, Loki!

Jak na królową, która nosiła ciężkie i długie suknie, Frigga dorównywała kroku Lokiemu. Nim się spostrzegli, wbiegli do komnaty w której była usytuowana Jane Foster. Oboje chwycili ją za ramiona.

\- Chodź, moje dziecko, musimy cię ukryć. Przyszli po ciebie.

\- Kto?

\- Mroczne elfy. Przybyli po Aether. - Loki dodał w pośpiechu. - Musimy się pospieszyć i zabrać cię z pałacu zanim...

Nie zdążył dokończyć, gdyż kilka elfów zablokowało im drogę. Psotnik warknął w ich stronę, wyciągając miecz, który należał do jego iluzji. Nigdy nie lubił walczyć na miecze, preferował sztylety, jeśli nie mógł korzystać ze swej magii. Pchnął miecz przez ciała elfów. I choć kosztowało go to sporo wysiłku i ran na ciele, udało mu się pokonać wroga. Wytarł krew elfów o swoją zbroję i pognał w kierunku, gdzie znajdowała się jego matka wraz z Jane.

Odnalazł je w komnacie należącej do Jane, gdzie matka walczyła z jakąś podłą kreaturą. Póki co, Frigga nie dawała za wygraną.

\- Gdzie ona jest, wiedźmo? - Wrzasnął elf, gdy iluzja Jane zniknęła sprzed jego oczu. Obrócił się do Friggi i posłał jej mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Nigdy ci nie powiem. - odparła. To był znak dla Lokiego. Wyskoczył zza kolumny i odepchnął kreaturę od swojej matki.

\- Uciekaj, mamo!

Sam Loki naparł na elfa z mieczem uniesionym przed sobą. Kreatura była zdolnym wojownikiem, ale Loki nie był gorszy. A w dodatku miał dar magii. Rzucał zaklęcia w tym samym czasie, kiedy atakował elfa mieczem, by jak najbardziej go zranić.

\- MATKO!? - rozbrzmiał donośny głos Thora, kiedy blondyn wpadł do komnaty. Loki nie był nigdy szczęśliwszy słysząc swego brata. Gromowładny wparował do komnaty i szybko rzucił Mjolnir by odepchnąć drugiego elfa, który trzymał Friggę w solidnym uścisku. Elf wyleciał z młotem przez okiennicę. Blondyn przywołał swój młot na powrót i wstrzymał dalsze ruchy, gdy jego błękitne oczy spoczęły na Psotniku. - Bracie?!

\- Walcz, Thor! - Loki wrzasnął, kiedy więcej elfów wpadło do komnaty. - Matko, uciekaj!

Szczęśliwie dla nich, w następnej chwili do komnaty dotarł Odyn z Gungnirem w dłoniach. Loki poczuł silny cios w bok i upadł na kolana, a elf skorzystał z okazji i uciekł spod ostrza jego miecza. Ból był nie do zniesienia, elfickie ostrze musiało być zatrute. Świat dookoła niego się rozmazał, a światłość powoli gasła.

\- Loki...Loki...Loki...- ktoś go nawoływał. Ktoś kogo znał i kogo głos kojarzył się Psotnikowi z miłością. - Obudź się, mój skarbie.

\- Matko? - jęknął z trudem, próbując otworzyć oczy, lecz poległ.

\- Mój synku, przez moment myślałam, że cię ponownie straciłam.

\- Co...gdzie...

\- Jesteś w swojej komnacie, Loki, - odpowiedziała. Loki czuł jej kojący dotyk na swojej twarzy, kiedy delikatnie muskała jego lica. - Twój brat i ojciec też tu są.

W końcu po dziesiątej próbie udało mu się otworzyć oczy. Pierwsze co dostrzegł to blond loki i niebieskie oczy matki wypełnione miłością.

\- Nie zranili cię, mamo?

\- Nie, synku, - odparła. - Uratowałeś i mnie i Lady Jane. Jesteś moim bohaterem.

\- Loki... - usłyszał głos Odyna, a wkrótce Wszechojciec usiadł na skraju łóżka w pobliżu kolan Lokiego. Mag spojrzał na niego z obawą. Starzec z pewnością zamknie go w lochach za wszystkie zbrodnie. - Cieszy mnie niezmiernie, żeś żyw, mój synu. Będę ci wdzięczny do końca moich dni za uratowanie twojej matki. Jednakże nie mogę zapomnieć o twych zbrodniach na Midgardzie i w Jotunheimie. Gdy tylko rozprawimy się z Jane Foster, poddasz się wyrokowi. Za zbrodnie przeciwko tym krainom, odbudujesz Bifrost a pozostały czas spędzisz w swojej komnacie, aż do mojego odwołania. Tako rzecze.

\- Jakkolwiek wspaniałomyślnie to brzmi, ojcze, muszę... - nagle pochłonęła go zielono-czerwona poświata i Loki zniknął z Asgardu w jej oparach.

Gdy otworzył oczy ponownie, dostrzegł przed sobą dwoje rozbawionych oczu, jedno zielone a jedno brązowe.

\- Mówiłam ci, że się ponownie spotkamy.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * wg. wikipedii to staropolskie określenie teścia.


	4. Czerwień i Zieleń nigdy wcześniej nie były piękniejszą jednością

**Rozdział III**

**Czerwień i Zieleń nigdy wcześniej nie były piękniejszą jednością**

Jedno zielone a jedno brązowe oko wpatrywało się w jego zielone oczy. Było w nich coś, czego Loki nie potrafił dokładnie nazwać. Niemniej jednak to spojrzenie dawało Lokiemu dziwnie pozytywne uczucie. Psotnik przyjrzał się ponownie Freyi. Tym razem miała na sobie całkiem inne odzienie. Jakaś ciemnozielona koszulka z dziwnym wzorem a do tego ciemnoniebieskie spodnie. Ten ubiór przywodził w myślach Lokiego jakąś konotację.

\- Czemu masz takie odzienie? - zapytał, obserwując jej odstające od całego ubioru czerwone buty z długimi białymi sznurówkami.

\- Miałam ochotę je założyć. Pasuje do sytuacji, - odparła, pstrykając palcami. Po chwili w jej dłoni pojawił się złoty kielich z bursztynowym napojem. Zaoferowała mu napój z diabelskim uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Loki musiał przyznać, że była prawdziwą pięknością. Jej cała postura była niemal królewska, a zarazem bardzo delikatna.

\- Uratowałem matkę, - przyznał, a potem wziął łyk napoju. Był słabszy niż Asgardzki miód pitny, jednak Loki poczuł jego moc. Dziwne... Loki już wcześniej pił ten napój.

\- Obiecałam ci taką możliwość, - Loki potaknął na te słowa. - W takim razie, pomożesz mi?

\- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz?

\- Zacznijmy od początku... - Freya poruszała dłońmi nad głową Lokiego. Przez krótką chwilę światło bijące z Ygddrasilu zamigotało, nim przestrzeń nad nimi zniknęła w ciemnościach, na której wyróżniało się kilka jasnych punkcików. - Na początku istnienia wszechświata istniało tylko kilka istnień, jednak nie miały one realnych ciał jak twoje. Te istnienia nazwano potem _Kosmicznymi Bytami._ Następnie powstawały nowe _Byty,_ a to zrodziło więcej niebezpieczeństw, bowiem niektóre z _Bytów_ posiadały większe moce niż pozostałe. Najsilniejsi byli _Nieskończeni_ i to ich zadaniem była ochrona pozostałych _Bytów,_ do czasu narodzin kolejnych istnień. Cóż, przywiodło to jeszcze więcej niebezpieczeństw, znanych bardziej jako _Wielki Wybuch._ Pozostałości po _Nieskończonych_ zostały uformowane w klejnoty i rozproszone we wszechświecie by przepadły w zapomnienie. Po tym zdarzeniu narodziłyśmy się my a _Czas_ rozpoczął swój bieg. _Byty_ zostały obdarzone mocami by tworzyć nowe światy i istnienia. Historia klejnotów była rozpamiętywana i przekazywana kolejnym istnieniom w nowych światach. Nowe istnienia, które powstały także stanowiły zagrożenia, ponieważ rozwinęły w sobie emocje. Pragnienie posiadania mocy, które pączkowało w _Bytach,_ zostało przekazane ich tworom, a te rozwinęły je do tego stopnia iż zapragnęły posiadać klejnoty. Niektóre z nowych istnień, wiedzione przez pożądanie mocy, przemierzały całą galaktykę w poszukiwaniu klejnotów. Niektórzy zginęli podczas prób, a niektórzy osiągnęli sukces i posiedli moc kamieni.

\- Jak Thanos? - Freya potwierdziła skinieniem głowy. - Gdy mnie pojmał i wyjaśnił swój plan, myślałem, że jest szalony. Choć w tamtym momencie mnie też obezwładniło szaleństwo, które wynikło z bólu i wściekłości w mym sercu. W tamtej chwili mało mnie obchodziły powody, którymi się kierował, zwłaszcza, że obiecał mi zemstę na ojcu. Gdy mój umysł się uspokoił, zrozumiałem, co tak na prawdę zamierza zrobić i chciałem uciec. A wtedy Inny zaczął swoje tortury a Thanos użył na mnie kamienia umysłu.

\- Tak, Thanos jako jeden z nielicznych jest w stanie kontrolować moc kamieni, choć nie bez użycia swojej rękawicy. - Przez chwilę oboje milczeli, wpatrując się w przestrzeń nad nimi. Obraz sześciu kamieni nieskończoności emitował ich mocą. Loki analizował słowa Freyi. Znał opowieść o kamieniach nieskończoności. Matka opowiadała jemu i Thorowi tę historię przed snem, gdy byli dziećmi. Kiedyś uważał to tylko za bajkę, mit, a teraz gdy sam doświadczył mocy kamienia bajka stała się rzeczywistością.

\- Thanos zebrał wszystkie kamienie i je wykorzystał, tak jak ci to ukazałam. - Freya przerwała milczenie i rozproszyła ciemną przestrzeń nad nimi. Złote światło Ygddrasilu ponownie oświetliło Lokiego, muskając jego skórę swoją magią. - Jednakże gdy ponownie rozpoczęłyśmy _Czas_ przypadkowo związałam twoją nić przeznaczenia z inną. Dzięki temu zobaczyłam nową przyszłość, inną niż te, które do tej pory się zdarzały. Zobaczyłam nadzieję dla całego wszechświata.

\- Do kogo należy ta druga nić? Z kim mnie związałaś?

\- Przecież już wiesz, Psotniku. - Kolejna zagadka. Loki wypuścił powietrze z ust i na chwilę przymknął oczy, rozpamiętując ponownie wszystkie słowa Freyi.

_Ten paskudny, wręcz obsceniczny czerwony kolor. Dziwne oczy. Okropny napój w złotym kielichu. Wspomnienia, które powracały w jego umyśle._

_...Nie czuję się dobrze, Panie Stark..._

_Paskudny, brązowy napój. Szkocka. Obsceniczny czerwono-złoty kolor zbroi. I dziwne wzornictwo na zielonej koszulce. Black Sabbath. Loki już wcześniej je widział. I sposób, w który do niego mówiła, zbyt midgardzki._

Nagle jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko. Twarz ukazywała zaskoczenie, niedowierzanie i gniew, gdy w jego umyśle pojawiło się rozwiązanie zagadki.

\- STARK?! - krzyknął. - Związałaś mnie ze STARKIEM?! Z Midgardczykiem?! Ze STARKIEM?! - Loki zaczął chodzić w tę i nazad po gałęziach Ygddrasilu. To było niemożliwe! To nie mogło być jego przeznaczenie! Nie mógł być połączony ze Starkiem. To niemożliwe. Freya musiała go oszukać. To tylko psoty. Loki musiał przyznać, że całkiem nieźle oszukała boga kłamstwa. - To szaleństwo!

\- Doprawdy, Rudolf? - nagle przed Lokim nie stała już Freya, a Tony Stark, który miał na sobie ten sam ubiór, gdy tamtego dnia kiedy rozmawiali po raz pierwszy w jego penthousie. - Myślę, że razem stworzymy niezły duet, Śnieżynko. Ty i ja, razem.

\- Dość tego! - Loki rozproszył iluzję Starka, a po chwili na powrót stała przed nim Freya. - To niemożliwe. Stark nigdy się nie zgodzi! Odmawiam! Jesteśmy wrogami. Gdy tylko mnie zobaczy, wezwie swoją drużynę żeby mnie zamknąć. To się nie uda.

\- Zdziwisz się, jak bardzo Tony Stark jest podobny do ciebie, Loki, - powiedziała, łapiąc go za ramiona i obróciła go w stronę środka Ygddrasilu, gdzie znajdował się Midgard. Gdzieś tam migotał czerwony punkt, którego światło przyciągało maga coraz bliżej. Moc światła była potężna i Loki nie mógł się powstrzymać, przed sięgnięciem ręką w stronę czerwonego punktu. - On cię potrzebuje, Loki, choć sam jeszcze tego nie wie. I ty także go potrzebujesz. Razem możecie zdziałać wielkie rzeczy, jest to wam przeznaczone. Razem ocalicie cały wszechświat i dacie nam wszystkim nową, lepszą przyszłość.

\- On się nigdy nie zgodzi, nie pomoże, - Loki wykłócał się dalej. To on miał rację. Stark nigdy się nie zgodzi na współpracę z nim. Przecież jest bohaterem wśród swojego gatunku. A bohater nigdy nie złączy sił ze swoim wrogiem. To nigdy się nie uda. - On jest z tych dobrych.

\- Ty też jesteś dobry, Loki.

Z każdą mijającą sekundą czerwony punkt na Midgardzie stawał się coraz większy, przyzywając Psotnika coraz silniej. Czuł, że to światło powoli przejmowało nad nim kontrolę, wsiąkając w jego własną magię. Loki poczuł zimny dotyk na swych skroniach. Bezwiednie zamknął swoje oczy i pozwolił by magia Freyi przejęła nad min władzę. Dostrzegł siebie stojącego naprzeciwko Starka. Mimo dzielącej ich szklanej ściany, Loki wciąż mógł poczuć ciepło czerwonego światła Starka, które biło z jego ciała. Zielona esencja maga również wydostała się z jego ciała i poleciała w kierunku czerwonej. Gdy obie napotkały szklaną barierę, roztrzaskały ją na milion kawałków, aż w końcu obie esencje połączyły się w jedną. Loki dostrzegł, że pasowały do siebie idealnie. Takie rzeczy rzadko się zdarzały, a jeśli ktoś opowiadał taką historię, najpewniej była ona zmyślona. Istniały opowieści o _związku dusz_ , lecz były one niczym więcej jak tylko romantycznymi bajkami dla zakochanych.

_A przynajmniej były bajkami – Loki pomyślał sucho._

\- Gdzie go znajdę? - szepnął, nie spuszczając oczu z czerwonego punktu.

\- Musisz go wpierw ocalić, jak on ocalił wcześniej ciebie.

Freya zabrała swoje dłonie z twarzy Lokiego i położyła je na sercu mężczyzny. Popchnęła Lokiego z całej siły w stronę Midgardu. Psotnik poczuł jak magia tej krainy powoli go wciąga przez portal ku ciemności.

........................................

_Syberia, rok 2016 czasu ziemskiego._

Pierwsze co poczuł to niesamowite zimno i wilgoć. Gdy Loki otworzył oczy spostrzegł przed i pod sobą biały puch. _Śnieg?_ Gdzie na Norny wysłała go Freya? Loki powoli wstał i rozejrzał się dookoła. Wszędzie gdzie wzrokiem sięgnął był śnieg, a po środku niego jakiś budynek, skryty wśród kamieni. Loki ruszył w jego stronę. Mag otworzył drzwi za pomocą swojej magii. Gdy tylko znalazł się w środku, wykorzystał magię do znalezienia żywych istot w tym miejscu. Zdało się wyczuć kilka esencji, a jedna z nich była silniejsza od pozostałych. _Stark._ On też tu musiał być. Nim Loki się spostrzegł, jego stopy już go prowadziły głębiej. Biegł, a magia otaczała jego dłonie. Jednak to, co zastał na kresu biegu, to coś, czego nigdy by się nie spodziewał.

Po środku sali znajdował się Stark w swojej metalowej zbroii. Jednak nie to było najdziwniejsze. Zaskoczeniem byli jego oponenci. Stark znajdował się w samym środku bitwy z Kapitanem Ameryką i drugim żołnierzem, którego esencja była podobna do Rogersa. Stark ewidentnie przegrywał, ale nie poddawał się. To było godne podziwu. Przypomniało Lokiemu pierwszy raz, gdy spotkał mężczyznę. Stark się nie poddawał, jednak jego oponenci byli zdecydowanie silniejsi. Loki podszedł jeszcze bliżej i spojrzał na nich ponownie. Stark ponownie przegrywał, gdy lecąca tarcza Kapitana uderzyła go w głowę, a drugi żołnierz powalił go na ziemię uderzeniem w plecy. Tony upadł na ziemię, a po chwili Rogers wbił mu swoją tarczę w sam środek piersi.

 _Tak nie będziemy się bawić –_ Loki pomyślał i zdecydował dołączyć do walki.

\- Dwóch na jednego? To niezbyt fair, nie zgodzisz się ze mną, Kapitanie? - na chwilę walka zamarła w miejscu. Wszyscy uczestnicy spojrzeli w kierunku boga, przestraszeni jego głosem i obecnością w bunkrze. - Sądziłem, żeś prawy, Steve.

\- Loki...

\- Co to za dziwak? - zapytał drugi żołnierz, lustrując maga od stóp do głowy. - Steve?

\- To Loki... najechał Ziemię cztery lata temu, ale uciekł i...

\- I wróciłem, - Loki zaśmiał się złowieszczo i zwrócił do Starka. - Przybyłem ci pomóc, Stark.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie kim... - Loki nie dał mu szansy na dokończenie. Dzięki swojej magii popchnął obu żołnierzy na przeciwległą ścianę wystarczająco silnie, by stracili przytomność. Loki padł na kolana obok śmiertelnika i ocenił stan Tony'ego. Jego twarz była poobijana, zbroja uszkodzona i prawdopodobnie nie da się jej już naprawić.

\- Ughh...- Stark jęknął z bólem - Jeśli zamierzasz mnie zabić, Rudolf, to zrób to szybko.

\- Nie zamierzam cię zabić, Stark, zamierzam cię uratować. - Tony tylko przewrócił oczy w odpowiedzi. Loki złapał tarczę w obie dłonie i spojrzał śmiertelnikowi w oczy. - Czy jeśli to wyciągnę, przeżyjesz? Mogę cię uleczyć.

\- Nie...muszę naprawić...muszę do domu...

\- Do twojej wieży? - Tony ledwo potaknął. Loki wziął głęboki wdech i już miał wyciągać tarczę, gdy kula trafiła go w tył głowy. Mag warknął, gdy się zachwiał i padł jak długi tuż obok Tony'ego. Ignorując ból, który go przeszywał, mag wstał i obrócił się do żołnierzy. Rogers i jego kompan celowali w niego ze swoich broni. - Nie jestem śmiertelnikiem, idioci. Wasze śmieszne bronie nic nie mogą mi zrobić. Powinniście wziąć przykład z waszego Agenta. Nie powiedział wam?

\- Coulson nie żyje, a ty zaraz do niego dołączysz, Loki.

\- Pan zginie pierwszy, Kapitanie Rogers. - Loki wyrwał im bronie z rąk i roztrzaskał na ścianie tuż za nimi. Swoją magią złapał ich za gardła i uniósł w powietrze. - Jestem potężnym magiem. Wasze małe, śmiertelne umysły nie pojmują tego daru. - Poddusił ich ponownie i cisnął na ścianę. Obaj upadli z hukiem na ziemię. Loki podszedł do nich i kucnął, wpatrując się w mężczyzn. Mógłby ich teraz zabić, skręcić im karki lub po prostu wyrwać żywcem serca, ale wiedział, że nie może. Jeszcze mogą im się przydać. Kapitan Ameryka otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Lokiego, a ten szepnął. - Nigdy więcej nie zaatakujecie Starka. Teraz ja go chronię. Zapamiętaj to, Stevie Rogersie, bowiem nie jestem już dobrotliwym bogiem.

Gdy skończył, rzucił na żołnierzy lekkie zaklęcie snu i wrócił do Tony'ego. Stark ciężko charczał, a światło w jego piersi powoli ciemniało. Loki mógł tylko zgadywać, że nie zostało mu już zbyt wiele czasu. Musiał działać szybko. Jednym płynnym ruchem wyciągnął tarczę z jego piersi i rzucił ją na ziemię.

\- Weź ją...jest moja... - ledwo powiedział. Loki wzruszył ramionami, ale chwycił przedmiot z ziemi i umieścił ją na swoich plecach. Następnie mag chwycił wyciągniętą dłoń Starka i pociągnął go w górę i przycisnął do swojego ciała. Oddech Tony'ego był ciężki i zmęczony. Psotnik wyciągnął Tesserakt ze swojej między-wymiarowej kieszeni i chwycił go w jedną dłoń. - Czy to...

\- Nasz transport do domu. Trzymaj się mocno, Tony.

Tony nawet nie miał szansy na złapanie oddechu czy zamknięcie oczu, nim magia Tesseraktu zabrała jego i Lokiego z bunkru na Syberii. Gdy otworzył ponownie oczy – choć nawet nie wiedział kiedy je zamknął – stali po środku świeżo odbudowanej lecz pustej wieży. Odkąd zrefundował budowę nowej siedziby Avengersów, jego przyjaciele wynieśli się z wieży. Z jednej strony miał spokój, a z drugiej to cholernie bolało. Znów był sam, zwłaszcza odkąd Pepper go rzuciła w zeszłym roku. Nie mógł jej winić, nie po tym jak wielokrotnie niemal sam zginął, a nawet nieumyślnie naraził ją na śmierć, gdy Mandaryn wstrzyknął jej Extremis. Lepiej, że się rozstali w pokojowej atmosferze. Ona pozostała na stanowisku prezesa Stark Industries, a on kontynuował swoje destrukcyjne aczkolwiek bohaterskie życie Iron Mana – jak to raz pięknie opisała Christine Everheart dla swojego pisemka.

Loki pomógł Tony'emu dojść do najbliższej kanapy, ignorując damski głos dochodzący ze ścian.

\- Szefie? Aktywuję Protokół Kosmita...

\- Nie, - Tony szybko ją poinstruował. - Wyślij Butterfingersa i U by mi pomogli. Muszę się wydostać ze zbroi a jest na to zbyt uszkodzona.

\- Ja mogę ci pomóc. - Loki zaoferował, gdy odkładał tarczę obok stolika kawowego. - Tylko mnie poinstruuj.

\- Wciąż ci nie ufam, Śnieżko, - Stark odparł i spojrzał w stronę windy, skąd wyjechały dwa roboty. Podjechały bliżej Tony'ego i powoli ściągali elementy jego zbroi. - Uratowałeś mi tyłek na Syberii, ale to nie czyni z nas psiapsiółek, Stacee Jaxx. Nadal rozmyślam nad wezwaniem TARCZY.

\- Nie mogę cię za to obwiniać, - Loki przyznał i obserwował śmiertelnika, jak mężczyzna przekręcił i wyciągnął świecący element ze swej piersi. Loki pisknął głośno i zatrzymał ręce Starka, wierząc, że mężczyzna może umrzeć. Przecież Barton mu powiedział, że to niebieskie, świecące urządzenie to jego drugie serce i utrzymuje go przy życiu. - Włóż to z powrotem! Umrzesz!

\- Już tego nie potrzebuję, Księżniczko, ale miło, że się martwisz.

\- Jak to?

\- Nie twój interes, Czarownico. - Zbył jego pytanie. - Lepiej powiedz, dlaczego mnie uratowałeś i co tu tak na prawdę robisz?

\- Wierz lub nie, Stark, ale jestem tu, by zaoferować ci partnerstwo w uratowaniu całego wszechświata.

_Ciąg dalszy nastąpi..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiem, że Coulson żyje w MCU w tamtym czasie, ale filmowi bohaterowie o ile dobrze mi świta to nie wiedzieli o tym. Toteż trzymam się na razie tej wersji. 
> 
> Następny na pewno jeszcze przed świętami.


	5. Od wroga do przyjaciela

**Rozdział IV**

**"Od wroga do przyjaciela"**

Tony był ostrożny. Jak by nie mógł być? Jeden z największych Asgardzkich przestępców stał na przeciw niego w jego własnym salonie. Loki przechylił głowę w lewą stronę i obserwował Tony'ego swoimi zielonymi oczyma... Momencik. Czy Loki nie miał wcześniej niebieskich oczu? Potrafił tak o zmieniać kolor tęczówek? Stark wątpił, by Loki wiedział czym są soczewki kontaktowe. Asgradczyk oddychał spokojnie, wciąż wpatrując się w Starka.

\- Że co proszę? - zapytał Tony, gdy tylko przetrawił słowa zasłyszane od maga.

_Wierz lub nie Stark, ale jestem tu by zaoferować ci partnerstwo w uratowaniu całego wszehświata._

\- Przybyłem, by ci zaoferować... - Loki zaczął, ale Tony szybko mu przerwał machnięciem ręki.

\- Słyszałem, ale nie rozumiem. - Odparł. Tony usiadł na kanapie, ale nie zaoferował miejsca Lokiemu. Bądź co bądź, ten bóg najechał jego planetę raptem cztery lata temu. A to, że dziś uratował mu tyłek, to nie znaczy, że Stark nagle mu zaufa. Co to to nie. Uratowanie życia Tony'emu nie usunie czarodziejsko wszystkiego, co Loki zrobił Ziemii. - O czym ty gadasz? I lepiej nie kłam! Wiem, że jesteś bogiem kłamstwa.

\- Mówiłem jej, że nie będziesz chciał ze mną współpracować, - Loki mruknął do siebie, choć Stark i tak go usłyszał.

\- Mówiłeś komu?

\- Freii... Przyszłości, - odpowiedział i spojrzał na kanapę. - Mogę usiąść? Trochę to potrwa. A choć tego nie widać, jestem wykończony. Podróżowanie z tobą mnie osłabiło.

Chwilę mu to zajęło, ale w końcu Tony przytaknął. Stark przycisnął palec wskazujący do bransoletek na swoich nadgartkach i po chwili jego najnowsza zbroja wleciała przez okno balkonowe. MARK XXI. Zbroja operowana przez FRIDAY zatrzymała się tuż obok stolika kawowego i uniosła swoje metalowe ręce ku górze w pozycji gotowej do ataku, jeśli tylko Loki by zaatakował Tony'ego.

\- Nie sądziłeś chyba, że będę tu siedział z tobą jak psiapsióła bez żadnego zabezpieczenia przed twoim małym abracadabra.

\- I wcale cię nie winię, - Loki skomentował krótko. - Byłbyś głupcem, gdybyś już teraz mi zaufał. A wiem od Bartona, żeś jest najinteligentniejszym Midgardczykiem. Czyżby mnie okłamał?

\- Powiedział ci prawdę, Czarownico. - Jak Tony miał się nie zgodzić? Uwielbiał komplementy odkąd był małym chłopcem. - No dobra, opowiedz więcej, a ja się zastanowię, czy nie wezwać TARCZY.

\- Od czego mam zacząć?

\- Najlepiej od początku.

\- Gdy mnie pokonaliście w Nowym Jorku, - bóg zaczął powoli. - Do tej pory nie miałem pojęcia, że wszystko to, co się stało w moim życiu, było z góry zaplanowane przez Norny. To jakby Bóg w waszych Midgardzkich wierzeniach, ten który stworzył Ziemię w siedem dni. Norny są najpotężniejszymi istotami w całym wszechświecie. Są silniejsze niż Odyn, Thor czy ja. W każdej krainie są nazywane inaczej. My nazywamy je Nornami, wy Bogiem, a jeszcze w innych królestwach nazywa się je siostrami Przeznaczenie, Życie i Śmierć. To one rozpoczynają i kończą czas, tworzą istoty, planują ich żywot. Zaplanowały mój żywot, tak samo jak twój. W naszej Asgardzkiej kulturze wierzymy, że końcem dla nas jest Ragnarok...dla was nosi on nazwę Armageddonu? Wydaje mi się, że taką nazwę kiedyś usłyszałem w waszych podaniach. Niemniej jednak jest to ten sam koniec świata. A po nim czas rozpocznie się na nowo a historia się powtórzy. Jednakże po ostatnim Ragnaroku coś się zmieniło. Nasze nici...hmmm jakby ci to wytłumaczyć... to takie linie życia, w których jest zapisana nasz cały żywot. Nasze dwie nicie pozostały na dnie naczynia Ydggrasilu. Gdy Freja...Przyszłość wzięła je w swe dłonie przypadkowo je ze sobą złączyła. Moja nić żywota połączyła się z twoją, tworząc więź. To było nam przeznaczone, że pewnego dnia się spotkamy a nasza dotąd osobna podróż stanie się jedną i tą samą. Tyle wiem od Freii.

\- To... - Stark potrząsnął głową w niedowierzaniu. Wstał z kanapy i zaczął chodzić w tę i nazad przed Lokim. - To istny stek bzdur! Bruce miał rację. Jesteś kompletnie szurnięty!

\- Wierz mi, też sądziłem, że to szaleństwo... - Loki również wstał z kanapy i uniósł ręce w górę. Zbroja Starka natychmiast zareagowała, sądząc, że mag planuje atak. FRIDAY wystrzeliła krótką wiązkę mocy, zwalając boga z nóg. Psotnik upadł spowrotem na kanapę i warknął głośno. Oczywiście mógł zniszczyć pancerz, ale wiedział, iż Stark natychmiast wezwie swoich pobratymców z TARCZY albo jego niewidzialna służka zaatakuje go inną bronią. Loki ponownie uniósł ręce, tym razem w geście poddańczym, mając najdzieję, że służka Starka zrozumie, iż nie ma zamiaru atakować jej stwórcę.

Tony wciąż chodził po pokoju, mrucząc coś pod nosem.

\- Jesteś stuknięty, - Stark się odezwał, przeszywając go wzrokiem. - Kompletnie stuknięty.

\- Istnieje taka możliwość, - odpowiedział Psotnik, wzruszając ramionami. - Nazywano mnie wcześniej szaleńcem, choć tym razem mówię samą prawdę, Stark.

Loki zamknął oczy na moment. Był magiem, mógł to wykorzystać na swoją korzyść. Psotnik skupił się na ostatnim spotkaniu z Freyą. Gdy obraz spotkania w jego umyśle był przejrzysty, Loki przyłożył swoje dłonie do skroni i wpuścił wiązkę magii do umysłu. Trwało to tylko sekundę lub dwie, a po chwili na środku jego prawej dłoni znajdowała się zielona kula energii. Loki ponownie otworzył oczy i popchnął kulę na środek szklanego stolika. Szkło zdawało się być wysokiej jakości, więc nadawało się idealnie na projektor jego wspomnień. W tamtym momencie Loki był niezwykle wdzięczny swoim elfickim nauczycielom, którzy wpoili mu kilka przydatnych zaklęć. Po chwili kula się rozłożyła i zakręciła jak małe tornado, aż z jej środka wydobył się obraz Lokiego i Freyi.

Tony obserwował z zaciekwaniem, jak Loki czarował w jego salonie. To było fascynujące, nawet jeśli nic z tego nie rozumiał. Zielona kulka nagle zmieniła się w obraz Lokiego i jakiejś młodej, ładnej dziewczyny. Tony był zaskoczny, że był w stanie ich zrozumieć. Nie rozmawiali po angielsku, łatwo to było stwierdzić po tym dziwnym akcencie. Niemniej jednak Stark wszystko rozumiał. Wkrótce zamiast maga i dziewczyny, obraz wypełniła ciemność, na której pojawiło się kilka kolorowych klejnotów. I choć to tylko obraz, Tony nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie sięgnąć po kamienie. Gdy tylko jego dłoń dotknęła kolorowych klejnotów te natychmiast się rozmyły, a Tony dostrzegł obraz siebie i Lokiego rozmawiających ze sobą. W następnym momencie ich wizja zniknęła, a Tony zobaczył jak Loki pochyla się w środek złotego pseudo-drzewa, gdzie pulsował jakiś czerwony punkt.

_Gdzie go znajdę?_

_Musisz go wpierw ocalić, jak on ocalił wcześniej ciebie._

Obraz zniknął całkowicie, a Tony spoglądał na pusty stolik kawowy jeszcze przez kilka chwil, nim przeniósł wzrok spowrotem na Lokiego. Wspomnienia maga zdawały się być niemożliwe. Nawet szalone. A jednak, pomimo braku jakiejkolwiek logiki, Tony w to wierzył. Coś wewnątrz niego podpowiadało mu, że to prawda. Loki mówił prawdę. A jego słowa łączyły się z wizjami Tony'ego, które pokazała mu ta wiedźma w Sokovii. Leviatan, jego martwi przyjaciele, koniec świata...to wszystko nabierało sensu. Stark wiedział, że nie oszalał, gdy chciał ochronić świat swoim pancerzem.

I choć Ultron był niewypałem, to teraz miał drugą szansę. Może wciąż mógł uratować Ziemię i tych, na których mu zależało. Może wciąż istniała dla nich jakakolwiek nadzieja.

\- To jak to zrobimy?

\- Wierzysz mi? - Loki zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Nie spodziewał się, że Tony uwierzy mu tak szybko na słowo. Cóż, darowanemu koniowi nie zagląda się w paszczę.

\- Powiedzmy, że daję ci szansę, Rudolf. - Tony usiadł na kanapie i przycisnął coś na bransoeltkach. Jego zbroja opuściła swoje ramiona a po chwili weszła w stan spoczynku. - Wciąż ci nie ufam, ale miałem wizje przyszłości. Myślałem, że to tylko koszmary po twoim ataku, ale teraz... cholera, może to i robota tej całej Freii, czy jak jej tam na imię...Pokazano mi przyszłość, tak samo jak tobie. I chociaż brzmi jak kompletny idiotyzm, myślę, że możemy to zrobić. Razem.

\- Też w to wierzę, Anthony.

\- Tony, Czarownico.

\- Wobec tego też używaj mego imienia. - mag się zreflektował i wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku śmiertelnika. - Tymczasowy rozejm?

\- Rozejm. - Tony potrząsnął jego dłoń, choć w głębi duszy wiedział, że kiedyś tego pożałuje. Jednak Tony był sam od dłuższego czasu. Bruce gdzieś zniknął ponad dwa lata temu, po klęsce Ultrona. Thor opłakiwał swoje rozstanie z Jane w Asgardzie. Natasha bawiła się w pseudo-ambasadorkę dla tego, co pozostało z Avengerów. Rhodey na jakiś czas był wykluczony z jakiejkolwiek aktywności po wypadku z Visionem. Barton siedział w więzieniu, a Steve... Steve wybrał wroga. Przestał być przyjacielem Tony'ego, a stał się jego wrogiem.

Tony był sam w swojej misji uratowania wszechświata. Loki miał swoje własne powody. Może razem mieli jakąś szansę na sukces. Może im się uda?

\- To jak to zrobimy? - zapytał po chwili, spoglądając na boga. Loki zacisnął usta w wąską linię. Jego zielone oczy skupiły się na twarzy Starka. Przez chwilę Loki czuł się niepewnie, lecz szybko przybrał swoją stoicką twarz. - Loki?

\- Musimy znaleźć klejnoty nim Thanos to zrobi. - W porządku. To był dobry plan. Tony pewnie sam by na to wpadł, gdyby tylko wiedział ciut więcej o tym całym Thanosie.

\- No dobra, a wiesz gdzie je znajdziemy?

Loki zaśmiał się nerwowo.

\- Nie. - przyznał otwarcie, przygryzając dolną wargę. - Mam tylko Tesserakt i wiemy gdzie jest kamień umysłu. A pozostałe są gdzieś pośród dziewięciu krain.

\- A ta laska nie powiedziała Ci, gdzie je znajdziemy? - Loki potrząsnął głową przecząco. - To co z niej za pomoc? No trudno, musimy sami sobie poradzić. A potem co?

\- Zniszczymy je, nim Thanos zdąży je nam odebrać i zniszczyć pół wszechświata.

\- Niezły plan, Bambi, ale nie mamy dwóch kamieni.

\- Jak to? - Loki pochylił się bliżej Starka i przeszył go wzrokiem. - Stark, powiedz co miałeś na myśli?

\- Chodzi o kamień umysłu...muszę ci coś powiedzieć i coś czuję, że ci się to nie spodoba...

_Ciąg dalszy nastąpi..._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciężko u mnie z dotrzymaniem terminów. Miało być przed świętami, ale trochę byłam zajęta. Ale w końcu jest. To ostatni tłumaczony rozdział. Następny będzie może jeszcze w tym roku kalendarzowym. Mam dwa dni wolne od pracy, więc zaprę się i napiszę coś dla was.   
> A gdyby jednak mi nie pykło, to z góry życzę szczęśliwego nowego roku. A no i skoro jeszcze dziś są święta, to mam nadzieje, że były wesołe.  
> Do następnego.


	6. Zaufanie to pierwszy krok w stronę przyjaźni

**Rozdział V**

**" Zaufanie to pierwszy krok w stronę przyjaźni"**

Loki milczał i słuchał w skupieniu opowieści Starka, opiewającej zdarzenia z ostatnich czterech lat. Śmiertelnik opowiadał o najeździe mrocznych elfów w Londynie, gdzie Thor wraz ze swoją śmiertelniczką i jej bandą uczonych pokonali bestie. Cóż, Loki w tym czasie przebywał wraz z Freyą na gałęziach Yggdrasillu i nie wiedział o tym ataku. Stark wspomniał również o znalezieniu przez Kapitana Amerykę jego dawnego przyjaciela, _Bucky'ego._ Loki mniemał, iż to ten drugi żołnierz z bunkru skąd uratował Anthony'ego. W końcu Iron Man dotarł w swej opowieści do kulminacyjnego punktu. Opowiedział ze szczegółami jak jakaś Midgardzka wiedźma namieszała mu w głowie i pokazała przyszłość. Przez krótką chwilę Loki zastanawiał się, czy rzeczona wiedźma to jakieś wcielenie Frei. Choć z drugiej strony nie miałaby żadnego celu w zesłaniu koszmarnej wizji końca świata na Starka nim Loki poznał ją osobiście. Mag zdecydowanie musiał zasięgnąć większej wiedzy o tej wiedźmie, Scarlett _Witch,_ tak ją nazwał Stark. Być może Loki powinien jej złożyć wizytę? Tak, to dobry pomysł.

\- I właśnie wtedy, jak pomysł z Ultronem nie wypalił, a przynajmniej nie tak, jakbym chciał, narodził się Vision. - Stark kontynuował. - Udało nam się zniszczyć nowe ciało, powłokę... Ultrona, skubany zdążył zwiać do internetu i stworzył sobie chwilową powłokę. Udało mu się odnaleźć Helen Cho, świetna babka, bardzo inteligentna, która korzystała z kołyski 3-D. To takie urządzenie, które potrafi tworzyć części ciała, naprawiać tkanki etc. Super pomocne i bardzo przyszłościowe urządzenie. Więc, Ultron wykorzystał na niej kamień umysłu i zmusił Helen by stworzyła mu ciało. Wetknął tam ten żółty kamień i był w trakcie przetransportowywania swojej świadomości do ciała, gdy Clintowi i Natashy udało się go rozproszyć i buchnąć kołyskę z ciałem i kamieniem. A potem twój napakowany braciszek nagle się znów pojawił i bam! Trzasnął swoim magicznym młotem w kołyskę, wysłał tam wiązkę energii i bum! Narodził się Vision. A że umie ogarnąć ten magiczny kamień, twój brat powiedział, że może go zatrzymać. A wierz mi, nikt nie chce się sprzeciwiać twojemu bratu. Wiesz, on macha tym magicznym młotkiem na prawo i lewo.

Loki milczał jeszcze przez chwilę, nim wypuścił głośno powietrze. Oczywiście. Jego osłowaty brat nie mógł się powstrzymać przed mieszaniem w nie swoje sprawy. Loki znał to z własnej autopsji. Cóż, to niejako komplikowało sprawy, ale Loki miał zawsze w zanadrzu jakiś plan B. Zmrużył oczy w kierunku Starka i bacznie mu się przyjrzał. Śmiertelnik przestępował z nogi na nogę, wpatrując się z niepewnością w Lokiego. Czyżby był zdenerwowany?

\- No, i to cała historia, - dodał Stark i wzruszył ramionami. - To jaki masz plan?

\- Odbiorę kamień umysłu tej twojej kreaturze, - Loki stwierdził jedyny słuszny fakt. A jeśli ten cały Vision zginie w trakcie... cóż...nie ma wojny bez ofiar.

\- Jeśli choć spróbujesz skrzywdzić Visiona, przysięgam ci, Loki, nie będziesz miał czasu nawet pomyśleć o uciecze. Wsadzę twój chudy tyłek wprost do więzienia w TARCZY a potem jeszcze wezwę twojego brata. - Zagroził mu ziemianin. - A o ile sobie przypominam, twój brat ma takie fikuśne kajdany blokujące twoją magię. Przemyśl swoje słowa.

\- W takim razie co proponujesz, Stark? W jaki inny sposób mamy zdobyć kamień umysłu? - Loki zapytał ze złością malującą się w jego głosie.

\- Wymyślimy coś innego, - odparł stanowczo. - Na razie skupmy się na znalezieniu pozostałych kamieni. A potem będziemy myśleć nad kamieniem umysłu. Może razem uda nam się wymyślić, jak odzyskać go od Visiona bez niepotrzebnej śmierci.

\- W porządku... niech będzie. Póki co, niech ten Vision dzierży kamień umysłu. - Tony potaknął do słów Lokiego. - Niemniej jednak, chciałbym go poznać w niedalekiej przyszłości. Chciałbym zgłębić jego esencję i poznać możliwości ewentualnego odebrania klejnotu bez uszkadzania tej istoty.

\- Spoko, da się ogarnąć. - Stwierdził Stark i usiadł ponownie na kanapie. - A co do pozostałych kamieni... to jak je znajdziemy? Na ziemi ich na bank nie ma. A ja jestem śmiertelnikiem i nie bardzo wiem, jak podróżować w kosmosie. Musisz mi w tym pomóc. To raz, a dwa, jak chcemy podróżować, by nikt nas nie zauważył? Założę się, że twój brat albo ten... no Heimlich czy jak mu tam, ten co to ma wszystko widzące oko, szybko się zorientuje gdzie jesteś.

\- Mój _seiðr_ chroni mnie przed okiem Heimdalla, - Loki odpowiedział krótko. - Masz rację, musimy...

\- Szefie, muszę wam przeszkodzić, - usłyszeli nagle robotyczny głos FRIDAY. - Dyrektor Fury, Agentka Johnson i Agentka May właśnie użyli swoich kodów by wejść do wieży. Są już w windzie. Czas przybycia, około 60 sekund.

\- Cholera! - Stark przeklął i spojrzał wymownie na Lokiego. Mag puścił do niego oczko i po chwili zamiast boga siedziała przed nim piękna młoda blondynka, ubrana w długą zielono-złotą suknię. Jej długie, falowane włosy układały się ramieniu. - Co do... niezła sztuczka, Rudolf.

\- Sygin. - Głos Lokiego brzmiał nad wyraz lekko i łagodnie. Już otwierał usta by ponownie przemówić, gdy metalowe drzwi windy się otworzyły i troje śmiertelników szybko przemierzyło salon Starka. Zatrzymali się tuż przed nimi i spojrzeli na Tony'ego i Lokiego. Mag przypatrywał się im równie intensywnie. Dyrektor Fury nie postarzał się tak bardzo, a jego jedno oko wciąż było przeszywające na wylot.

\- Stark, - zaczął sucho, zwracając się do Iron Mana. - Gdzie jest Loki?

\- A bo ja wiem?

\- Nie bądź idiotą, Stark, - skomentował. - Wiem, że Loki zjawił się na Syberii i cię stamtąd zabrał.

\- Ach, więc nasz ulubiony wojenny weteran już na mnie doniósł, huh? - Tony wstał z kanapy i podszedł do Fury'ego. Stanął przed nim i założył ręce na klatkę piersiową. - A czy raczył ci wspomnieć, że prawie mnie tam zabił ze swoim dziadkowym koleżką? Na pewno nie. Bo jakże mógłby. Przecież Steve to wzór cnot, kto by tam uwierzył, że jest skłonny zabić przyjaciela... przepraszam... nie przyjaciela ale członka swojej eks-drużyny. Skądże! Steve to święty...

\- Zamknij się, Stark, - Fury uciął jego monolog. - Tak, Steve skontaktował się z Natashą a ta z nami. Ponawiam pytanie, gdzie jest Loki?

\- Ponawiam odpowiedź, a bo ja wiem?

\- Być może ja odpowiem? - Loki odezwał się nieśmiało. Oczy trojga agentów natychmiast przeniosły się na niego. Bóg wstał z kanapy i podszedł pewnie do Starka i Fury'ego. - Dyrektorze Fury, jam jest Sygin. Pochodzę z Asgardu i jestem jednym z magów w naszym królestwie. Uczyłam się magii wraz z Lokim. Zostałam tu przysłana przez Wszechmatkę, Friggę, gdy tylko Heimdall ujrzał Lokiego na Midgardzie. Poszukujemy księcia od dłuższego czasu. Niestety, nim dotarłam na Midgard, Loki zdążył się już ukryć. Ślad jego magii doprowadził mnie tutaj, do przybytku pana Starka. A on był tak szarmancki, iż pozwolił mi odpocząć przed podróżą powrotną do Asgardu.

Fury potaknął na jego słowa i ponownie przeniósł wzrok na Starka. Ten tylko wywrócił oczyma i westchnął.

\- Posłuchaj, też nie wiem o co chodzi. - zaczął. - Loki ni stąd ni zowąd się zjawił tam w bunkrze i jestem mu za to cholernie wdzięczny. Pewnie gdyby nie on, już bym gryzł ziemię od spodu. Unieszkodliwił Steve'a i Barnesa za pomocą swojego voodoo i zabrał mnie tutaj. I to cała historia.

\- Musiał ci coś powiedzieć, - wtrąciła agentka May. - Tak bez powodu by cię nie ratował. To wróg.

\- Może mnie po prostu lubi? Nie wiem, gadał bez ładu i składu, - Tony machnął ręką. - Gadał coś o swojej halabardzie zagłady, ale jak mu powiedziałem, że już jej nie ma to tylko mruknął na mnie coś po Asgardzku i puff, za chwilę go nie było. A po chwili panna z Asgardu puka do mych drzwi.

\- Musisz pojechać z nami do siedziby TARCZY, - rzucił Fury. - Musimy cię przebadać, czy Loki cię nie kontroluje.

\- Po pierwsze, Nicky, nie mam niebieskich oczu, a po drugie, żeby namieszać mi w głowie potrzebowałby swojej dzidy mocy. A teraz, jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, to spadajcie. Mam gościa i muszę opatrzyć swoje rany, zadane przez twojego ulubieńca.

Kilka minut i cichych rozkazów przeplatanych z obelgami później, Loki i Tony zostali ponownie sami w salonie. Jednak mag wciąż pozostawał pod działaniem iluzji. Dopiero gdy FRIDAY ogłosiła, że agenci opuścili wieżę, a skanowanie budynku nie wykazało żadnych podsłuchów, Loki cofnął iluzję i na powrót stał się sobą. Anthony tylko uśmiechnął się znacząco, nim ruchem dłoni pokazał mu, by za nim podążył w stronę windy. Loki uniósł lewą brew w niemym pytaniu, nim drzwi od windy się zasunęły za nimi.

\- FRIDAY, do warsztatu. - Tony rozkazał swojej maszynie.

Podróż windą trwała wyjątkowo krótko, a obaj mężczyźni przebyli ją w ciszy. Tony trzymał swoje prawe ramię lewą dłonią. Loki szepnął zaklęcie skanujące i odkrył, że Anthony miał zwichnięty bark i nadwyrężone ramię, a także kilka małych krwotoków wewnętrznych, lecz żaden ważny organ nie był uszkodzony. Loki nie raz leczył takie rany u przyjaciół Thora i u samego boga grzmotów po wielokrotnych bitwach. Mag nie był bardzo zdolnym leczącym, ale takie podstawowe rany były dla niego drobnostką. Być może Stark zechce skorzystać z jego pomocy w tym swoim _warsztacie?_

Gdy drzwi od windy się rozsunęły przed oczami Lokiego ukazał się obraz przezroczystych ścian, a za nimi wiele mu nieznanych maszyn. Czyżby to było to słynne sanktuarium Starka, o którym tyle słyszał od Bartona? Czy to tu powstawały wszystkie pancerze Iron Mana? Loki nie mógł powstrzymać iskry ciekawości i podniecenia, gdy szklane drzwi rozsunęły się przed nimi. Stark przestąpił przez próg jako pierwszy, a Loki wciąż wpatrywał się w maszyny.

\- Czekasz na zaproszenie na piśmie, czy co?

\- To twoje sanktuarium, - stwierdził, co Tony potwierdził szybkim ruchem głowy. - Pozwalasz mi tu wejść?

\- Słuchaj, miałeś tyle okazji by mnie zabić, a wciąż tu stoję, - Loki przyznał mu rację. - Właź, nim się rozmyślę.

Loki powoli zrobił pierwszy krok, a potem kolejny i kolejny, aż znalazł się na samym środku tego niezwykłego miejsca. Rozejrzał się dookoła. W komorach w przeciwległej ścianie stały trzy pancerze Iron Mana. Loki nie rozpoznał tego, którego Tony użył w czasie, gdy Loki najechał Nowy Jork. Na stołach w rogu stało wiele maszyn, których Stark z pewnością używał regularnie. Mnóstwo holograficznych ekranów pojawiło się dookoła Lokiego, prezentując przeróżne informacje, dotyczące niego samego jak mniemał, zważywszy, że pojawiły się obok tekstu zdjęcia jego osoby z ataku na Nowy Jork.

Loki był zafascynowany.

Nim Psotnik się zorientował, coś stuknęło go w bok. Spojrzał w dół i dostrzegł dziwacznego robota z długim ramieniem zakończonym kleszczami. Rzeczony robot obracał kleszczem i kontynuował dotykanie Lokiego.

\- Zostaw go, DUM-E, - Stark mruknął do robota. - To nowy znajomy. Loki. Loki, poznaj to DUM-E. Nie pała największą inteligencją. Czasem zachowuje się jak taki duży szczeniaczek, ale jest w sumie niegroźny. A przynajmniej do czasu, gdy nie chwyta gaśnicy. DUM-E! Nie stukaj go już!

Mag kucnął przed robotem. Wcześniejsze roboty Starka, które mu pomogły wydostać się ze zbroi nie zainteresowały się Lokim. A ten tu, DUM-E, wręcz przeciwnie. Gdy Loki przekrzywiał głowę, DUM-E, kopiował jego ruch i zdawało się, że przygląda mu się bacznie. Loki nieśmiało uniósł dłoń i pogłaskał jego długie ramię, a robot wydał z siebie pomruk zadowolenia. Loki zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Och rany, teraz masz przekichane, Lo-lo, - skomentował Stark. - Od teraz jesteś już jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Będzie wymuszał na tobie zabawy, najbardziej lubi jak mu coś rzucasz a on aportuje. Będzie robił do ciebie cielęce oczy i wierz mi, nie będziesz mu w stanie odmówić niczego. Ucz się ode mnie. Mam prawie trzydziestoletnie doświadczenie.

-Przedziwne stworzenie, - Loki ponownie pogłaskał DUM-Ego, gdy ten wepchnął mu ramię pod dłoń. - Jego esencja jest prawdziwa, jakby miał duszę, choć nie ma w nim krztyny prawdziwego życia. To magia.

\- Nauka, skarbie. - Tony poklepał DUM-Ego po ramieniu i odesłał do jego kąta, by dołączył do reszty robotów. Stark przygryzł dolną wargę nim otworzył usta. - Nie wierzę, że to mówię...ale mógłbyś mi pomóc? Czuję, że mam wybity bark... mógłbyś go nastawić?

\- Masz więcej ran, Stark. - Tony zdziwił się na jego słowa. - Pozwoliłem sobie rzucić małe zaklęcie skanujące na twoje ciało w windzie. Masz kilka niewielkich krwotoków, ale nie ma uszkodzeń narządów wewnętrznych. Z pewnością będziesz miał wiele siniaków. Twoje ramię zdaje się być zwichnięte. Również twoja klatka piersiowa nosi ślady ataku tarczy Rogersa. Jeśli pozwolisz, mogę cię uleczyć. Leczyłem już wcześniej takie rany.

\- No nie wiem...

\- Zaufaj mi, - powiedział łagodnie, dotykając nieuszkodzonego ramienia Tony'ego. - Gdybym chciał cię skrzywdzić, nie sądzisz, że już dawno bym to zrobił? Oferuję ci ukojenie, bo wiem, że minie kilka dni nim twoje rany przestaną sprawiać ci fizyczny ból. A potrzebuję cię świadomego, jeśli mamy zacząć szukać kamieni.

\- No dobrze, zaufam ci, Loki. Obym tego nie żałował.

Loki poprowadził Starka do krzesła przy stole i kazał zdjąć koszulkę. Śmiertelnik zażartował, iż wpierw Loki powinien przynajmniej postawić mu kolację, czego mag nie do końca zrozumiał. Psotnik spojrzał w brązowe tęczówki Tony'ego i nakazał zacisnąć zęby na koszulce. Sam mag stanął za plecami człowieka i wziął głęboki wdech. Jedną dłonią chwycił ramię Starka a drugą położył mu na barku i jednym zwinnym ruchem nastawił go. Głośny wrzask Tony'ego wypełnił całe pomieszczenie, nim inżynier stracił przytomność i zsunął się z krzesła. Zanim ciało Anthony'ego dotknęło podłogi, Loki złapał go w ramiona i zaniósł na kanapę w drugim rogu warsztatu. Ułożył go delikatnie i powoli, a po chwili ułożył swoje dłonie nad jego klatką piersiową.

DUM-E szybko znalazł się przy jego boku i przekrzywił swój kleszcz w niemym pytaniu.

\- Bez obaw, mój mały, uleczę twojego stwórcę.

Zielone iskry magii Lokiego rozprzestrzeniły się po całym ciele człowieka, docierając do każdej uszkodzonej komórki, lecząc ją z nabytych ran. Im bardziej jego seiðr zagłębiał się w ciało śmiertelnika, tym więcej Loki się dowiadywał. Ciało Starka było wycieńczone, nie tylko dzisiejszą bitwą, ale innymi również. W jego krwi wciąż znajdowała się jakaś domieszka substancji, która zatruwała jego organizm. Loki natychmiast się jej pozbył. Jego serce nie działało tak, jak powinno, mimo braku tego drugiego, mechanicznego serca. Loki szybko wykalkulował, że w niedalekiej przyszłości będzie musiał temu zaradzić. Jeśli Stark ma wytrzymać boje i trudy walki z Thanosem nie może umrzeć od czegoś tak midgardzkiego jak choroba serca. Psotnik przeklął w myślach. Migdardzkie ciała są takie słabe.

Może uda mu się sporządzić jakieś wzmacniające eliksiry dla Tony'ego?

Loki szybko potrząsnął głową. Od kiedy zaczęło mu zależeć na tym śmiertelniku? Jeszcze do niedawna byli wrogami. Na brodę Odyna, być może nadal są wrogami? A przynajmniej w jakimś stopniu? Loki nie rozumiał co się z nim działo? Czyżby to magia Frei sprawiła, iż budziły się w nim jakieś odczucia względem Starka?

Po cichu Loki sam przyznał, że już podczas ataku na Midgard, Stark mu zaimponował. Nie tylko tym, że był najinteligentniejszą istotą w tej krainie, ale też swoją odwagą. On jeden miał odwagę i czelność wystąpić przeciw Lokiemu i to bez żadnej broni. On jeden miał na tyle cięty język, by dyskutować z bogiem. On jeden na ślepo nie atakował, tylko rozgryzł, choć nie do końca, cały plan ataku. Było w nim coś, co sprawiało, że Loki nie myślał o nim jak o innych midgardczykach.

Było w nim coś fascynującego.

Być może dlatego Freya ich połączyła? Może jednak są do siebie podobni?

Loki nie miał czasu się dłużej zastanawiać, gdyż Stark obudził się z głośnym jękiem. Iron Man poruszał barkiem i kończynami. Stęknął lekko z bólu, ale zdawało się, że jest zadowolony z efektu działania seiðru Lokiego. Mag się uśmiechnął do siebie.

\- Dzięki, Lokes. - Psotnik kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi. Tony usiadł na kanapie i poklepał wolną przestrzeń obok siebie. Loki zajął szybko to miejsce i obrócił się do człowieka. - Więc masz jakiś pomysł na te kamienie?

\- W bibliotece w Asgardzie jest taka księga... - zaczął mag. - Zawiera informacje o pradawnych istotach. Matka mi ją kiedyś pokazała. Tam widziałem po raz pierwszy kamienie nieskończoności. Nie dostanę się do Asgardu teraz. Jestem poszukiwany za ucieczkę i wciąż wisi nade mną kara za atak na Midgard...

\- Zdobędę tę księgę, - Tony oświadczył z szelmowskim uśmiechem. - Mam pomysł.

\- Obawiam się zapytać jaki.

\- To nie pytaj. Po prostu mi zaufaj i na jakiś czas gdzieś się zaszyj. - Tony poklepał go po kolanie. - Zaufaj mi, Lokes.

\- Obym tego nie żałował.

_Ciag dalszy nastąpi_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Najlepszego w Nowym Roku!!! Oby był lepszy niż poprzedni!


	7. Wróg mego nie-wroga to też mój wróg?

**Rozdział VI**

**“Wróg mego** **_nie-wroga_ ** **to też mój wróg?”**

Minęło dokładnie piętnaście dni od pamiętnej walki między Stevem, Barnesem a Tonym. Piętnaście dni, odkąd Loki zjawił się w życiu Starka i zmienił jego punkt widzenia. No, może nie tyle zmienił, co ukształtował to, co już wcześniej kiełkowało w umyśle inżyniera. Piętnaście dni, odkąd zaczął uważać Lokiego za  _ przyjaciela?  _ A przynajmniej za  _ nie-wroga.  _ To chyba brzmiało bardziej sensowniej. W końcu miano wroga nosił teraz nie kto inny jak Steve Rogers, znany lepiej jako Kapitan Ameryka. 

Och, za każdym razem gdy Tony tylko myślał o tym dupku, krew się w nim gotowała. Kilkakrotnie kończyło się to rozwaleniem jakiegoś sprzętu w warsztacie na co Loki tylko głośno wzdychał ze swojego fotela umieszczonego niedaleko stacji ładującej DUM-Ego i jego braci. Tak jak Tony przewidywał, DUM-E nie chciał opuszczać maga na krok. Traktował go jak najlepszego przyjaciela. Stark mógłby poczuć się zazdrosny, że jego bot okazuje więcej zainteresowania bogu niż swemu stwórcy, ale DUM-E wydawał tak radosne dźwięki a szeroki uśmiech na twarzy Lokiego był tak piękny…

Czekaj!  _ Piękny?  _ Od kiedy Tony miał takie myśli o Lokim? Jeszcze do niedawna byli wrogami, a teraz Stark myśli o nim w kanonach piękna? To było surrealistyczne. Tony nie mógł mu odmówić urody. Matka natura obdarzyła Lokiego niemal boskim pięknem. Jakby się zastanowić, to w sumie był bogiem, a przynajmniej ekwiwalentem bóstwa staronordyckiego. Loki sam lubił to podkreślać w wielu konwersacjach. A w przeciągu tychże piętnastu dniu, odbyli ich niezliczoną ilość.

\- Kiedy mam się znów pojawić? - Loki zapytał, głaszcząc DUM-Ego po ramieniu po raz ostatni. 

Dziś mag miał się zaszyć w jakimś miejscu, by Tony mógł wdrożyć plan zdobycia księgi z Asgardu. Stark wyjaśnił mu po łebkach jak miał zamiar tego dokonać. Jak można było przewidzieć, Loki urządził mu niezłe piekło za ten pomysł. Obyło się bez niepotrzebnego lotu przez okno, ale mag nie stronił od wielu obraźliwych dla jego inteligencji słów. Iron Manowi zabrało ponad dwie godziny przekonanie Lokiego, że to najlepsze co mogą zrobić w tej sytuacji. Albo Loki się zgodzi na ten pomysł, albo sam zakradnie się do Asgardu, co raczej nie umknie Heimdallowi a tym bardziej Odynowi, albo zostaną z niczym. 

\- Stark? Stark? - Nagle Loki był tuż przed nim, pstrykając palcami przed brązowymi oczami mężczyzny. Wybudzony z zadumy, Tony potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się do swojego  _ nie-wroga.  _ \- Stark?

\- Przecież znasz moje imię, - mruknął do niego. - Myślę, że jesteśmy na takim etapie, gdzie możesz się do mnie zwracać Tony. 

\- Jeśli już, to wolę zwracać się do ciebie nadanym Ci imieniem,  _ Anthony.  _ \- Och, jejku, nikt nigdy nie wypowiedział jego imienia w taki sposób, że przez całe ciało Tony’ego przeszły dreszcze. To było dziwne, ale przyjemne. - Kiedy mam się znów pojawić? 

\- Daj mi cztery dni, - odpowiedział szybko. - Postaram się to załatwić jeszcze dziś i każę mu się uwijać jak najszybciej. 

\- Obyś miał rację, Anthony. - Dodał Loki, wyciągając dłoń w stronę Tony’ego. Ten szybko ją chwycił i potrząsnął. Ten ziemski zwyczaj pożegnania i powitania bardzo przypadł magowi do gustu. - Obym nie żałował, że Ci zaufałem, Anthony.

-Daj spokój, Rudolf, - Tony klepnął go lekko po ramieniu. - Będzie dobrze. Widzimy się za cztery dni. Ewentualnie możesz wpierw zadzwonić do mnie. Wklepałem swój numer do komórki, którą ci dałem. Masz tam nawet moją fotkę, żebyś miał na co popatrzeć. 

Tony wzruszył brwiami sugestywnie.

_ Ok. Stark, co ty robisz? Flirtujesz z wrogiem?  _

_ A bo to pierwszy raz? - jego mózg mu odpowiedział. - Stary, ty byś flirtował z samą śmiercią, gdyby to było możliwe. Nie udawaj. Lubisz ryzyko. Poza tym, Loki nie jest już wrogiem. Jest mega seksownym partnerem w zbrodni  _

_ No dobra, mózgu, masz rację. - zgodził się.  _

\- W porządku, - głos Lokiego wyrwał go ponownie z zamyślenia. - Wpierw skorzystam z tego urządzenia, nim się tu pojawię. 

\- Albo ja mogę do ciebie zadzwonić, o ile będziesz na Ziemi, - zaproponował Iron Man. - A tak właściwie, to gdzie ty się podziewasz, kiedy nie bunkrujesz się w mojej wieży, co? Już wcześniej miałem zapytać, ale jakoś wypadło mi to z głowy. 

\- Mam mieszkanie w Nowym Jorku, - na to Tony uniósł lewą brew w niemym pytaniu. - Sądziłeś, że śpię na ulicy? A to ciebie nazywają geniuszem w tym królestwie. 

\- Nie, to nie tak, - bronił się inżynier. - Myślałem, że skaczesz po różnych królestwach i korzystasz z gościnności swoich kumpli. 

\- Skakanie, jak to nazywasz, po różnych królestwach jest nieco męczące, - Loki wyjaśnił. - A po drugie, gdybym się zjawił niezapowiedzianie u któregoś z moich  _ kumpli  _ mógłbym zostać wydany Odynowi. Nie cieszę się popularnością wśród mieszkańców innych krain. Zwłaszcza, gdy jestem poszukiwany przez Asgard. Śmiem myśleć, iż Wszechojciec mógł nawet wyznaczyć nagrodę za moją głowę.

\- Straszny z niego dupek, - Tony skomentował, na co Loki się zaśmiał. - Mój stary też nie był przykładem idealnego ojca, więc wiem, co czujesz, Lokes. Dobra, zmywaj się, a ja zaczynam plan na ogarnięcie Ci tej księgi. Jesteśmy w kontakcie. 

\- Postaraj się nas nie wydać, Anthony, - rzucił na pożegnanie i zniknął w oparach swojego  _ seiðru.  _

Tony był tym zafascynowany. Magia była dla niego niezrozumiała, a zarazem pragnął się dowiedzieć wszystkiego co możliwe o niej. W przeciągu ostatnich dni wielokrotnie zagadywał Lokiego o wszystko co związane z jego  _ seiðrem.  _ Mag był wyraźnie zaskoczony jego pociągiem poznania  _ seiðru,  _ co wyraził w komentarzu o braku akceptacji jego  _ seiðr  _ wśród Asgardzkich pobratymców. Później rzecz jasna, Loki wyjaśnił, iż tak naprawdę nie jest Asgardczykiem, a Jotunem i pochodzi z Jotuneheimru, krainy Lodowych Olbrzymów. Tony nie mógł się powstrzymać przed komentowaniem wzrostu maga. W odpowiedzi został zrzucony z kanapy przez zieloną wiązkę  _ seiðru  _ Lokiego _. _ Nie miał mu tego aż tak bardzo za złe. 

Stark poczuł mocne stuknięcie w bok. Spojrzał w dół i spostrzegł DUM-Ego z opuszczonymi kleszczami. Jeśli roboty mogły ukazywać emocje, DUM-E był idealnym przykładem smutku, gdy wpatrywał się w pustkę, gdzie niedawno stał jego ulubiony mag.

\- Wróci, - Tony rzekł do bota i poklepał go po ramieniu. DUM-E uniósł swoje kleszcze w górę i wydał z siebie cichy mruk. - Polubiłeś go, co? Powiem Ci po cichu, że ja też. Kiedy nie atakuje Ziemi i nie rujnuje mi domu, jest całkiem fajnym gościem. Tylko nie mów mu tego, gdy wróci. Jeszcze sodówa mu uderzy do głowy. 

Tony zaczekał jeden dzień, nim rozpoczął wdrażanie swojego planu. Musiał mieć pewność, że Loki dobrze się zaszył w swoim mieszkaniu, które na pewno chroniło milion ochronnych zaklęć rodem z  _ Harrego Pottera.  _ Gdy był absolutnie pewny, że Loki nie wyściubi nosa ze swej nory, a TARCZA przestała go nagminnie obserwować, Stark wyszedł na dach wieży i stanął pośrodku. Położył dłonie na biodrach i spojrzał w niebo. 

_ To kompletny kretynizm. - pomyślał, nim wydarł się w niebogłosy. _

\- HEIMDALL!!! WIEM, ŻE MNIE SŁYSZYSZ!!! POTRZEBUJĘ SKONTAKTOWAĆ SIĘ Z THOREM!!! HEIMDALL!!! - Tak, Tony powziął sobie naukę Asgardzkich imion do serca, by poprawnie wezwać strażnika. 

Na moment niebo nad wieżą przybrało kolor granatu, aby chwilę później rozbłysło się niewiarygodnie jasnym światłem. Tony musiał przymknąć oczy, by kompletnie nie oślepnąć. Gdy je ponownie otworzył, ujrzał przed sobą tunel składający się z kolorów tęczy, które już wcześniej obserwował, gdy Thor wrócił do Asgardu po bitwie z Ultronem. Głośny huk przyprawił go o małe palpitacje serca. Po chwili, gdy tęczowy tunel zniknął zostawiając jakieś dziwne znaki na powierzchni dachu, jego oczom ukazał się Thor, odziany w swoją Asgardzką zbroję.

\- Przyjacielu, Tony! - Thor zawołał donośnie, nim porwał Starka w ramiona. Ścisnął go tak mocno, że inżynier z trudem mógł odetchnąć, za co najmocniej jak mógł uderzył go w pierś. Thor puścił go i pomógł złapać równowagę. Tony nie dziwił się Lokiemu, że nie przepadał za swoim bratem. Mag raczył go niejednokrotnie opowieściami z dzieciństwa, gdzie Thor już był nadludzko silny. - Wybacz, zawsze zapominam, że Midgardczycy są delikatniejsi. 

\- Ta, spoko, He-Man. Dobrze Cię widzieć, - Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Heimdall przekazał, że musisz się ze mną skontaktować, - Thor przeszedł szybko do tematu. - Czy coś cię trapi, przyjacielu? Mogę Ci w czymś pomóc?

\- Właściwie tak, ale chodźmy do środka. Napijesz się czegoś?

\- Kawy, jeśliś łaskaw. 

Tony przygotował mu solidny kubek czarnej kawy, a sobie nalał szkockiej. Z drinkami w dłoniach, Stark poprowadził Gromowładnego do salonu i wskazał na kanapę. Thor zajął miejsce w lewym kącie, a Tony w prawym. Wziął kubek do śmiertelnika i niemal jednym haustem opróżnił jego zawartość. Cóż, dobrze, że Stark przygotował cały dzbanek. 

\- W czym mogę Ci pomóc, Tony?

\- Chodzi o ten fikuśny kamień w czole Visiona, - zaczął tłumaczyć. - Jesteś jedyną znaną mi osobą, która może o nim wiedzieć nieco więcej. Wiesz, my tu na Ziemii nie mieliśmy pojęcia, że coś takiego może w ogóle istnieć. Cała ta magiczna otoczka to szok dla nas ludzi.

\- A po cóż ci ta wiedza?

\- Chcę wiedzieć z czym mam do czynienia i jak najlepiej pomóc Visionowi, gdyby tego wymagałą sytuacja, - wyłuskał z siebie pół-kłamstewko. Po trosze chciał wiedzieć, jak ma pomóc Visionowi, w razie gdyby coś się stało. - Słuchaj, mamy teraz ciężką sytuację, a chcę być przygotowany na każdą ewentualność. Pomożesz kumplowi, co nie?

\- Mój przyjacielu, gdybym był w stanie Ci pomóc, wsparłbym Cię, - Thor uśmiechnął się smutno. - Jednakże ani magia ani wiedza o artefaktach nie są tym, czym parałem się za młodu. Wybacz, Tony. Mój brat, matka i ojciec znają się na magii. Jedyna magia do której mam dostęp to Mjolnir. 

\- Cholera, - Tony jęknął z przekonaniem. Był niezłym aktorem. - A twoja mama? Mówisz, że zna się magii. Bankowo wie coś o tym kamieniu. Zawsze mówisz, że jest najlepszym magiem w Asgardzie. 

\- Tak… matka z pewnością coś… - Thor urwał i na chwilę się zamyślił. - Ach! Teraz pamiętam. Gdy byliśmy jeszcze dziećmi, matka czytała mi i Lokiemu historię powstania dziewięciu królestw. Jestem niemal pewien, iż to wtedy po raz pierwszy usłyszałem o kamieniach nieskończoności. Tak… matka trzymała tę księgę w pałacowej bibliotece i zakazywała nam czytania jej bez swojej obecności. Loki często próbował łamać jej zakazy, choć wtedy seiðr matki był potężniejszy niż jego. 

Thor uśmiechnął się mimowolnie na wspomnienie o młodszym bracie.

\- Myślisz, że twoja mama pożyczyłaby mi tę księgę? - zagaił Stark. 

\- Mój przyjacielu, nawet jeśli, księga jest zapisana w języku Asów.

\- Może dorzuci też tłumaczenie? - zaoferował Tony, na co Gromowładny się zaśmiał. 

\- Nie omieszkam jej zapytać, - odpowiedział, a Tony podziękował krótkim kiwnięciem głowy. - A teraz jeśli mi wybaczysz, chciałbym zobaczyć naszych przyjaciół.

\- Jeśli chodzi o to… - Stark pokrótce wyjaśnił to, co zdarzyło się raptem dwa tygodnie temu. Oczywiście pominął fakt, że został uratowany przez Lokiego. Thor nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. - I tak to teraz wygląda. Oni są niewiadomo gdzie, Rhodey’ego przewieźli do Nowego Jorku. Jest pod czujnym okiem najlepszych lekarzy w placówce rehabilitacyjnej. Vision na jakiś czas postanowił się nie ujawniać. A ja… zostałem sam. Avengersów, których znałeś już nie ma, stary. Przykro mi. 

\- Nie, to mnie jest przykro, że zostałeś tak zdradzony przez naszych przyjaciół. - Thor westchnął z bólem. - Gdybym tylko był na Midgardzie, nie mieliby z nami szans. 

\- Było minęło, - Tony wzruszył ramionami. - Ale sam widzisz, muszę być przygotowany na wszystko. Więc, gdyby twoja mama zechciała mi pomóc, byłbym wdzięczny. Odwdzięczę się jakoś, choć to będzie cholernie trudno. W końcu jest królową i ma magię. Coś wymyślę.

\- Wyruszę teraz, by jak najszybciej przynieść ci odpowiedź, Człowieku z Żelaza. 

\- Ale wiesz, że moja zbroja nie zawiera krztyny żelaza? - kiedy Thor posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie, Stark tylko westchnął. - Nie ważne, chodź, odprowadzę cię na dach. 

Tak szybko jak się pojawił, tak szybko zniknął. Nim Tony się spostrzegł, Thor wleciał w tęczowy tunel, który wyrył jeszcze więcej dziwnych znaków w płycie. Tony napomknął FRIDAY, by przypomniała mu, aby zapytał o nie Lokiego. 

Następnego dnia, Tony został obudzony kolejnym hukiem i wiadomością, że Thor przybył. Jak poparzony wyskoczył z łóżka, naciągnął pierwsze lepsze jeansy z podłogi i koszulkę z krzesła i pobiegł do salonu, gdzie kazał wprowadzić boga.

\- Wybacz, przyjacielu, nie do końca orientuję się w czasie Midgardzkim, - Thor rzucił na powitanie. - Wybacz, że Cię obudziłem. 

\- Spoko, nie przejmuj się. - Tony obrzucił go spojrzeniem i dostrzegł opasły tom za paskiem spodni. Stark szeroko się uśmiechnął i wskazał na księgę. - Czyli twoja mama się zgodziła?

\- Rzuciła nawet zaklęcie na księgę, byś bez problemu rozumiał runy. 

\- Super! - Inżynier się ucieszył. Nie mógł się doczekać, gdy zacznie czytać tę księgę razem z Lokim. Teraz wystarczyło szybko się pozbyć Thora z wieży i zadzwonić po Psotnika.

-Szefie, alarm, - nagle wtrąciła FRIDAY. - Agent Coulson, Agentka Johnson i dyrektor Fury właśnie wchodzą do wieży.- Thor zdziwił się na te słowa. Ach tak, przecież Thor nic nie wiedział. Nie miał pojęcia, że tak naprawdę Coulson przeżył spotkanie z Lokim i ma się całkiem dobrze. - Pięćdziesiąt sekund i będą w salonie. 

\- Ugh! - warknął Stark. - Da się ich jakoś przetrzymać, maleńka? 

\- A jak się Pan zapatruje na próbę zhakowania przez pannę Johnson mojego systemu? Bo takie groźby usłyszałam od dyrektora Furego. 

\- Dobra, niech wejdą. - kilkanaście sekund później troje agentów wyszło z windy z oskarżecilskimi spojrzeniami skierowanymi na Tony’ego. - Witam w moich skromnych progach. Czego chcecie? Już dla was nie pracuję. 

\- To ja zdecyduję, kiedy przestaniesz dla mnie pracować, Stark, - odpowiedział oschle Fury. - Myślałeś, że się nie dowiem, że ściągnąłęś tu Thora? A powiedziałeś mu już o jego szurniętym braciszku?

\- Loki? O co chodzi?

\- Stark się nie pochwalił? Twój brat znalazł go na Syberii i odstawił do Nowego Jorku, a ten tutaj pozwolił mu zbiec, - kontynuował dyrektor. - A potem ta wiedźma z Asgardu… coś mi tu śmierdzi, Stark. I masz natychmiast wyjaśnić wszystko.

\- Wiedźma? - zapytał Thor, przenosząc wzrok na Tony’ego. - Jaka wiedźma?

\- Sigyn, czy jak jej tam było, - dodała agentka Johnson. - Ponoć Wszechmatka ją wysłała na Ziemię, gdy tylko dowiedzieliście się, że Loki tu jest.

Krótka fala zdziwienia i podejrzliwości przebiegła przez twarz boga grzmotów, nim przybrała stoicki wyraz.

\- Oczywiście, - oświadczył szybko. - Mój brat jest wciąż poszukiwany i matka angażuje wiele osób, by sprowadzić go do Asgardu. A Sigyn jest… bardzo utalentowaną wiedźmą. Nie dziwię się matce, że ją wysłała. Ja byłem na Alfheim ostatnimi czasy i musiałem się z nią minąć. Z pewnością porozmawiam z Sigyn i wspólnie rozpoczniemy poszukiwania. Jednak jestem pewien, iż Loki już dawno opuścił Midgard. Nie był zafascynowany tą krainą. 

\- Oby tak było, Thor, - wtrącił Coulson. - Nie chcemy powtórki z rozrywki. Nowy Jork wciąż liże rany po ataku twojego brata. Ja również.

\- Wierz mi, synu Coula, gdyby Loki pragnął twej śmierci, żadna midgardzka technologia nie byłaby Cię w stanie uratować. - Thor się uśmiechnął. - Loki nigdy nie chybia w swoich atakach. Jest świetnym wojownikiem i włada seiðrem. Nie znam potężniejszego wojownika niż mój brat. Skupiony na walce jest w stanie pokonać wszystkich przeciwników. 

\- A jakoś tutaj poległ… - skomentowała agentka.

\- Czyżby? Mój brat jest przebiegły, a jego plany są zawsze doskonałe i spełnione. 

_ Dobra, to było dziwne. Tony nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, by Thor wygłaszał takie niemal pieśni chwalebne na temat Lokiego. To było bardzo, ale to bardzo dziwne. I nieco niepokojące.  _

\- Lepiej żebyście go szybko złapali, Thor, bo jeśli ja znajdę go na Ziemii, nie będę tak łaskawy jak ostatnio, - skomentował Fury i odwrócił się na pięcie. Coulson i agentka Johnson szybko do niego dołączyli w windzie. Nim metalowe drzwi się zamknęły, Fury spojrzał ostrzegawczo na Starka. - Mam na ciebie oko, Stark. 

Gdy tylko zostali sami w penthousie, Thor chwycił go za ramię i obrócił w swoją stronę.

\- Gdzie jest Loki?

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć, przecież tylko mnie odstawił do domu i zniknął.

\- Nie igraj ze mną, głupcze. Sigyn nie jest i nigdy nie była wiedźmą, - objaśnił. - A matka nikogo nie wysłała na poszukiwania Lokiego, a tym bardziej na Midgard. A Heimdall nikogo nie widział, bowiem Loki świetnie kryje się przed okiem strażnika. Zapytam Cię ponownie, gdzie jest mój brat? 

\- Naprawdę nie wiem, stary. On zjawił się, uratował mi tyłek, a gdy powiedziałem mu, że kamień ma Vision to mruknął coś i zniknął. Już go więcej nie widziałem. - Odpowiedział na poły prawdziwie. - Ale gdybym to jeszcze raz spotkał to i tak bym to nie wydał Furemu. Uratował mi życie, a ja nie zapominam takich rzeczy. 

Thor spojrzał na niego przenikliwie i uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Podszedł do śmiertelników i porwał go w żelazny uścisk. Zbliżył swoje usta do ucha Starka i szepnął. 

\- Gdy ponownie spotkasz się z moim bratem, rzeknij mu, iż wszyscy na niego czekamy w domu. Powiedz mu, że tęsknimy i wciąż go kochamy. 

\- Ale ja nie…

\- Też umiem ocenić, kiedy jestem okłamywany, Tony. I rozumiem chęć matki do jak najszybszej pomocy tobie, - dodał po chwili i mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Starka. - Przekaż moje pozdrowienia memu bratu. I opiekuj się nim. 

\- Ale ja nie… - Stark nie zdążył dokończyć, bowiem Thor wybiegł na dach i krzyknął do Heimdalla. Po chwili Bifrost się otworzył i wciągnął boga piorunów. Tony stał z księgą w dłoniach i niemrawym wyrazem twarzy. - Loki mnie zabije, prawda? 

\- Nie pozwolę na to, szefie. - odpowiedziała FRIDAY. - Skontaktować się z Lokim?

\- Nie, sam do niego napiszę. 

Z lekko trzęsącymi się dłońmi, Tony wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni spodni i napisał wiadomość. 

_ Mam księgę i zdaje się, że spaliłem twoją przykrywkę.  _

_ Ciąg dalszy nastąpi. _


	8. Tak blisko, a jednocześnie tak daleko

**Rozdział VII**

**“Tak blisko, a jednocześnie tak daleko”**

Tony przechadzał się nerwowo po salonie penthouse’u, kurczowo ściskając opasłe tomisko w dłoniach. Co rusz pytał FRIDAY, czy wykryła już w wieży lub pobliżu magiczny znak Lokiego, jednak AI nie miała dla niego twierdzącej odpowiedzi. Cóż, z jednej strony to dobrze. Tony pożyje jeszcze jakiś czas, a z drugiej nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać, czy Loki odczytał wiadomość. Chyba był na tyle inteligentny by wiedzieć jak to zrobić? Na pewno był mądrzejszy od Thora w kwestii ziemskiej technologii, a ten wielki blondas nie potrafił opanować zwykłego tostera, nieważne jak często Tony pokazywał mu, jak z niego korzystać.

\- Szefi… - FRIDAY nie zdążyła skończyć, gdy nagle Loki zmaterializował się tuż przed jego nosem. Tony wyprze się tego, ale w tamtej chwili krzyknął ze strachu jak mała dziewczynka. - Pan Loki.

\- Milcz, maszyno, - Loki pstryknął palcami i po chwili w całym salonie zapadła głucha cisza. - Spaliłeś moją przykrywkę? Cóżeś uczynił, Anthony?

\- Słuchaj, - Tony postanowił grać na zwłokę tym, czym najlepiej potrafił. Flirtowaniem i komplementami. - Rany, ale ty dobrze wyglądasz w ziemskich ciuchach. Ta zielona koszula leży na tobie…

\- Wbrew pozorom nie jestem cierpliwy, Stark. - Och,  _ Stark.  _ Loki był zdecydowanie wkurzony. Tony po cichu przekalkulował ile mu jeszcze pozostało minut na tym ziemskim padole. Czy tym razem też wyleci przez okno? Czy zbroja zdąży go złapać? A może Loki po ludzku skręci mu kark? Tyle możliwości. - STARK?!

\- Ja nie chciałem, - w końcu się odezwał. - Ale to wszystko wina Fury’ego. Na początku jak wezwałem twojego brata, to wcisnąłem mu bajkę o mojej nadmiernej trosce o Visiona i powiedziałem mu jak teraz wygląda sytuacja z Rogersem i resztą mojej ex-bandy. Twój brat był nieco podłamany tym faktem. No, ale potem on siupnął do Asgardu i następnego dnia gdzieś z samego rana wrócił z księgą. Ale oczywiście nim mogłem się go delikatnie pozbyć, Fury i Coulson wpadli na bajerę i dupa. Wydali mnie, a w zasadzie ciebie i mnie, Thorowi. Zaczęli gadać o Sigyn. Thor jest całkiem niezłym aktorem, wiesz? Potwierdził moją...znaczy twoją bajkę o Sigyn i zapewnił Fury’ego, że Cię znajdzie. No a potem jak zostaliśmy sami, to przyparł mnie do muru. Zaczął gadać, że Sigyn to nie wiedźma, a tym bardziej, że twoja mama nie wysyłała jej na ziemię. I zaczął mnie wypytywać o to, gdzie jesteś. Ale ja nic nie powiedziałem. A Thor tylko mnie ścisnął i kazał Cię pozdrowić, bo wie, że się ponownie spotkamy. Także tego, nie chciałem, samo jakoś tak wyszło. 

\- Ten osioł… - Loki mruknął pod nosem.

\- Ale mam księgę, więc wyszliśmy na swoje, Lokes. - Tony dodał z szerokim uśmiechem. - No i najwyraźniej twoja mama rzuciła jakieś zaklęcie na księgę, żebym ja też mógł ją rozumieć. Raczej czuję, że twoja mama wie o co chodzi, heh?

\- Matka wie o mo… o tym, że jestem z kimś związany więzią oraz, że mam uratować galaktykę, - odparł już nieco spokojniej. - Moja matka jest inteligentna, z pewnością zrozumiała twą prośbę o księgę i rozwikłała zagadkę mojego tajemniczego partnera. 

\- Mmm, to już rozumiem, po kim masz ten swój błyskotliwy umysł. 

\- Jestem adoptowany, głupcze, - Loki skwitował szybko, przenosząc swój wzrok na księgę. - Nie łączą mnie z Friggą żadne więzi krwii, tym bardziej z Thorem czy Odynem.

\- Pff, - Tony prychnął - Rodzina to nie tylko krew. Myślisz, że wszystko co wpłynęło na to kim jestem nauczyłem się od mojego ojca? Błąd. Większość tego, co mnie ukształtowało pochodzi od… lokaja moich rodziców. W zasadzie to on mnie wychował. On i jego żona. Także pierdoły o adopcji możesz sobie wsadzić głęboko w tyłek, Rudolf. Frigga to twoja mama, a ty zdajesz się być bardzo podobny do niej. Wiem, nie znam jej, ale z opowieści twoich i Thora potrafię sobie wyobrazić, jaką jest super kobietą. Może nawet kiedyś ją poznam? No, ale to plan na potem. Teraz rzućmy okiem na tą księgę? 

\- W porządku, - Loki się zgodził i ruszył w stronę kanapy. Tony wciąż trzymał księgę i wziął głęboki wdech.  _ Hurra, jeszcze pożyję.  _ Pomyślał Stark. Loki obrzucił go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem i posłał mu szelmowski uśmieszek. - Usiądź,  _ Anthony,  _ nie gryzę. 

_ Słodki Jezu, to nie powinno brzmieć tak seksownie!  _

_ Wróć! Seksownie? Dlaczego Tony myśli w taki sposób o Lokim? Fakt, skurczybyk jest definicją piękna. Nogi ma tak długie, że niejedna kobieta mu zazdrości. Szczupła sylwetka, choć w tej opiętej jedwabnej koszuli Tony spokojnie mógł dostrzec zarys mięśni. Hmmm… ciekawe, jakie by to było uczucie wodzić po nimi palcami, albo językiem… _

Tony nagle otworzył oczy w szoku. Nie mógł w ten sposób myśleć o Lokim. Po prostu nie i już. Loki to tylko… _ nie-wróg.  _ A nie obiekt jakiś seksualnych fantazji. 

_ Taa… poczekajmy aż zapadnie noc, - podpowiedział mu jego umysł. - Mam już pomysł na niezłą fantazję z Lokim i tym jego rogatym hełmem i niczym więcej. _

\- Och, zamknij się! - wrzasnął sam do siebie. 

\- Nic nie mówiłem, - odparł Loki, spoglądając na niego zdezorientowany. 

\- Nie ty, - wyjaśnił. - Mój głupi mózg. Ugh. Dobra, zajmijmy się księgą. 

Tony podszedł do kanapy i usadowił się obok Lokiego, zostawiając między nimi jakieś dobre trzydzieści centymetrów przerwy. Ta przestrzeń między nimi dawała mu pewien rodzaj blokady przed nagłym rzuceniem się na Lokiego i ewentualnym dotknięciu jego boskiego ciała. 

_ Chciałbyś, co? -  _ Doprawdy, Tony musi znaleźć sposób na uciszenie swojego mózgu. -  _ Ja wiem, że byś chciał. A wyobraź sobie, jakby to Loki użył swoich długich palców na tobie? Mmmm… odlot.  _

\- Jeśli nie skupiasz się na mych słowach, liczę, że myślisz nad tym, jak znaleźć kamienie, - nagle przerwał mu głos Psotnika. Mag złapał go pod podbródkiem i zmusił do spojrzenia mu w oczy. Te  _ piękne  _ zielone oczy… Halo! Przecież wcześniej, podczas ataku na Ziemię, oczy Lokiego były niebieskie…

\- On Ciebie też kontrolował, prawda? - Tony zapytał, wciąż wpatrując się w zielone tęczówki. - Thanos… Ciebie też kontrolował. Tak jak ty kontrolowałeś Selviga i Bartona.

\- Ktoś w końcu wydedukował, - Loki skomentował. 

\- Boże...jaki byłem głupi, że nie widziałem tego od razu! No kompletny idiota! - Tony wstał z kanapy i zaczął chodzić tuż przed Lokim. - Teraz jak sobie przypominam, to jak Hulk zrobił tobą dziurę w mojej podłodze to musiał Cię uwolnić z jego łap. Jak pytałeś wtedy o drinka… miałeś już zielone oczy… Rany! Idiota ze mnie. Że też od razu tego nie załapałem! Ale, że Thor na to nie wpadł?! Przecież jesteś jego bratem. 

\- Thor miał pewne myśli, choć wolał poddać się swym prymitywnym nawykom. 

\- Dobra… może uda nam się jakoś wykorzystać tę wiedzę na naszą korzyść? W razie gdyby Fury…

\- Nie, - Loki mu przerwał, łapiąc Tony’ego za rękę. - Trzymaj tę wiedzę dla siebie, Anthony. Może i mnie kontrolował, jednak nikt tego nie zrozumie. Nikt prócz Ciebie. Dla pozostałych Midgardczyków zawsze będę tym, który najechał ich królestwo. 

\- Ale…

\- Skupmy się na księdze, - Tony mu niechętnie przytaknął i ponownie zajął miejsce obok maga. Loki wskazał na księgę leżącą między nimi. - Ty ją otwórz, aby zaklęcie zadziałało. Matka je rzuciła dla ciebie. 

Tony wziął głęboki wdech i otworzył księgę na pierwszej stronie. Gdy tylko jego oczy spoczęły na pierwszych, czarnych runach jakiś złoty pył strzelił mu prosto w twarz. Stark kichnął i otarł nos rękawem bluzy. 

\- Co to… - nim zdążył dokończyć, czarne dotąd nieczytelne runy zmieniły się w angielskie słowa. A w jego umyśle nagle pojawił się delikatny kobiecy głos.

_ \- Witaj, Anthony z Midgardu. Jestem Frigga, matka Lokiego i Thora. Nie obawiaj się, mój syn pomimo swoich zdolności nie będzie w stanie usłyszeć tych słów. Thor opowiedział mi o twym męstwie i sercu, które nigdy się nie poddaje. Wiem, że wraz z moim synem będziecie w stanie powstrzymać nadchodzące zło. Proszę, miej w opiece mego Lokiego. Potrzebujecie siebie nawzajem, choć jeszcze tego nie dostrzegacie. Wyrażam nadzieję, iż pewnego dnia będę mogła Cię osobiście poznać, Anthony z Midgardu, nim zniknę z tego świata. Jeśli tak się nie stanie, proszę, dbaj o Lokiego i nie zamykaj swego serca.  _

\- Woah… - Tony szepnął, gdy głos Friggi zniknął z jego głowy. Uniósł wzrok znad książki i spojrzał na Lokiego. Bóg bacznie go obserwował. 

\- Coś usłyszał? - zapytał go podchwytliwie, a Tony milczał. - Znam magię mojej matki tak samo dobrze jak własną. Wiem, że przesłała ci wiadomość, która ma być dla mnie niedostępna. Co usłyszałeś, Anthony?

\- Że twoja mama chce mnie poznać, - odpowiedział, uśmiechając się. - Najwyraźniej Thor jej powiedział, że jestem niczego sobie. - Loki uniósł lewą brew w niemym pytaniu. - No nagadał twojej mamie, że jestem odważny i inne fikuśne słowa. Generalnie twoja mama już mnie lubi. Nie dziwię się jej, większość ludzi mnie lubi. Mnie się nie da nie lubić.

Loki tylko prychnął na to. 

\- Co? Że niby mnie nie lubisz? - Tony przyłożył dłoń do serca i opuścił kąciki ust w smutnym uśmiechu. - Ranisz me serduszko, Lo-lo. A myślałem, że jesteśmy psiapsiółami. 

Loki spiorunował go wzrokiem, a Tony uniósł ręce w geście poddańczym. 

\- Dobra, poczytajmy trochę, Lokes. 

Tony położył księgę na swoich kolanach i przysunął się do Lokiego tak, że ich ciała się stykały. Gdy tylko Loki poczuł jego bliskość, Stark mógł przysiąc, że wyczuł jak bóg zadrżał obok niego. 

_ Hmmm… ciekawe, - odezwał się znów mózg Tony’ego. - Może my też mu się podobamy, huh?  _

_ \- Stul dziób, - warknął w myślach Tony. - Musimy się skupić, a nie myśleć o rozbieraniu Lokiego.  _

_ \- Kiedy to byłoby o wiele przyjemniejsze niż czytanie nudnej, tysiącletniej księgi.  _

\- Często rozmawiasz sam ze sobą, Anthony? - pytanie Lokiego wyrwało go z zadumy. - Mamrotałeś coś pod nosem o stuleniu dzioba? Choć nie wiem, co to oznacza. To jakiś Midgardzki slang?

\- Taa… to znaczy, żeby ktoś się zamknął, - szybko wyjaśnił. - W tym przypadku mój głupi mózg. Skupmy się na księdze. 

Loki tylko potaknął i przeniósł swój wzrok na otwarte strony księgi. Oboje zaczęli czytać w ciszy i skupieniu. Okazjonalnie jeden bądź drugi wypuścił głośno powietrze z ust lub mruknął sam do siebie. Stark nie miał pojęcia jak długo byli pogrążeni w ciszy, ale jak dla niego, było to zdecydowanie za długo. Musiał przerwać ciszę i zadać Lokiemu kilka pytań.

\- Nie rozumiem, a jestem geniuszem… - zaczął. - Te całe kamienie nieskończoności to resztki jakiś tam istnień, tych co o nich wcześniej mówiłeś, tak? 

\- Zgadza się. 

\- I potem te kamienie zostały rzucone w przestrzeń i trafiły do istnień, które zakładały nowe rasy? - Loki potwierdził ruchem głowy. - Ok. Przeanalizujmy wszystko. Asgard miał od samego początku Tesserakt...amm kamień przestrzeni, tak? Te całe mroczne elfy zdobyły kamień rzeczywistości.

\- Aether, - Loki podpowiedział. - Ostatnio był aktywowany przez Jane Foster. Niestety nie wiem, co się z nim zadziało po tym, jak pokonaliśmy elfy w pałacu a ja uciekłem przed wykonaniem swojej kary. Być może matka nam powie? Spróbuję nawiązać z nią kontakt, bez wiedzy ojca. 

\- Albo po prostu ściągnijmy tu znowu Thora, - zaproponował Tony, na co Loki obrzucił go oburzonym spojrzeniem. - Słuchaj, nie wydał Cię przed Furym, ani jakoś nagminnie Cię nie poszukują na Ziemi. Ściągnijmy go tu i wymyślimy dla ciebie nową przykrywkę, w razie gdyby Fury i jego banda ninja wpadnie mi do domu. Skoro możesz zmienić się w kogo chcesz, wymyśl sobie jakiś wizerunek kobiety i zrobimy z ciebie moją personalną asystentkę. Albo cholera, możesz nawet być facetem, wtedy będziesz moim asystentem. Nikt nie będzie kwestionować tego, że cały czas jesteśmy razem. Pepper dopóki była moją asystentką też przez większość czasu była w pobliżu. To jest plan! Oficjalnie, gdy ktoś niespodziewanie wpadnie, będziesz moim asystentem. Pamiętam, że zaklęcie niewidzialności jest dla ciebie męczące, a jeśli masz się non-stop stąd teleportować do swojego mieszkania to tak naprawdę nic nie zrobimy. 

\- W porządku, Anthony. 

\- Super, - skwitował i wrócił do poprzednich myśli. - Więc ściągniemy tu Thora, jeśli ci się nie uda skontaktować z mamą. No to mamy z głowy dwa kamienie. Vision ma kamień umysłu. Pozostają nam kamienie mocy, duszy i czasu. 

\- Kamień duszy będzie najcięższy do znalezienia, - Loki wywnioskował. - Według tych zapisków, jego moc jest tak potężna, iż żadna rasa i żaden świat nie był w stanie pojąć i okiełznać jego mocy. Kamień ten został porzucony w ciemną otchłań, by raz na zawsze przepadł. A ci, którzy go poszukiwali płacili za to wysoką cenę. 

\- Ok… więc ten kamień zostawimy sobie na koniec, - Tony zadecydował. Te stare opowieści były doprawdy mroczne. - A ten kamień mocy? 

\- Hmm… musiałbym udać się na poszukiwania w innych krainach… musiałbym również zasięgnąć wiedzy u dawnych nauczycieli… Alvis… tak… - Loki spojrzał przed siebie. - Być może Alvis rozszyfruje, gdzie został ukryty kamień mocy, po tym, gdy odebrano Esonowi Poszukiwaczowi kamień. Słyszałem o nim opowieści, gdy byłem dziecięciem. Eson Poszukiwacz dzierżył berło… podobne do mojego, którym mógł zgładzić całe planety. Należał do rasy Celestialów. Starożytnej rasy potężnych istot. 

\- Brzmi jak jakaś zła bajkowa postać, ale nie mnie oceniać.

\- Och, wierz mi, Anthony, on jest bardzo prawdziwy. - Loki się zaśmiał. - Jakimż głupcem byłem! Cały czas wiedziałem o kamieniach, choć tego nie pamiętałem. 

\- Dobra… wróćmy do kamieni, Rudolf. - Tony postukał w obraz w księdze, przedstawiający sześć kolorowych klejnotów wirujących na ciemnym niebie. - A ten kamień czasu. Tu jest napisane, że kamień czasu został znaleziony przez wielkiego Agamotto, syna Oshtur i potomka Demiurgii. Jakoś nie brzmi mi to znajomo...ale ta najmłodsza rasa… Loki, która rasa we wszechświecie jest najmłodsza?

\- Midgardczycy…

\- Czyli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że według książki twojej mamy, kamień czasu cały czas znajduje się na Ziemi?! O kuźwa. Pytanie tylko, gdzie dokładnie i kto go ma?

_ Ciąg dalszy nastąpi _

  
  



	9. Nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny

**Rozdział VIII**

**“Nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny”**

Tony nie miał bladego pojęcia jak długo już siedzieli nad księgą, co chwila patrząc na siebie z niedowierzaniem. To był czysty surrealizm, że kamień czasu cały czas znajdował się na Ziemi, tuż pod ich nosem. Z jednej strony to ułatwiało im robotę, znajdą go i zgarną. Bułka z masłem. A z drugiej… cóż… nie mieli żadnego pomysłu, gdzie mieliby zacząć poszukiwania. 

\- To twoja kraina, Anthony, - rzucił Loki, dopijając trzecią owocową herbatę z trzema kostkami cukru. Drogi Jezu, ten facet mógłby jeść tylko słodkości. - Gdzie możemy zacząć szukać?

\- Słuchaj, na nic nowego nie wpadłem, - odparł po chwili. - Nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy. Zanim cię poznałem, nie miałem pojęcia, że coś takiego istnieje. I szczerze, zanim nie przybyłeś na Ziemię z Asgardu, jakoś nie zgłębiałem wiedzy na temat kosmitów i kosmicznych artefaktów. Jedyni kosmici, którzy byli mi znani to ci z filmów Archiwum X i Star Trek. Nie wiem, jak się do tego zabrać.

Loki tylko mruknął coś do siebie. 

\- Dobra… zacznijmy od początku… ten cały Agamotto, tak? Co wiemy o nim?

\- Jest potomkiem Osthur i Demiurgii, - Loki przypomniał. - Dzierżył kamień czasu przez bliżej nieokreślony czas. Nie wiemy jak go zdobył, ani co się z nim stało. Wątpię, by ktoś ze znajomych mi istot wiedział coś więcej. 

\- A twoja mama?

\- Matka z pewnością się nie zagłębiała w tą materię.

\- Czyli jesteśmy w czarnej dupie, tak? - Loki tylko pokiwał głową. - Hmm… może podchodzimy do tego ze złej strony. - Mag uniósł lewą brew w niemym pytaniu. - Może uda Ci się pogadać jeszcze raz z tą Freyą, albo… zrób tą sztuczkę z pokazaniem mi swoich wspomnień. Mówiłeś, że Freya pokazała Ci wszystko, co się stało w poprzednim czasie… może coś wychwycimy?

\- Tego jest tak dużo, Tony… - szepnął, spuszczając wzrok. Loki przełknął ciężko ślinę i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. - W porządku… pokażę Ci, ale w inny sposób… mam nadzieję, że nic się nie stanie. 

\- Damy radę, Rudolf. - Stark złapał go za dłoń i ścisnął na pokrzepienie. - Wszelkie konsekwencje biorę na siebie. 

\- Ufam, że to co zobaczysz, zostanie między nami, Anthony, - Loki spojrzał na ich złączone dłonie, nim przeniósł wzrok na twarz mężczyzny. - Teraz musisz się rozluźnić i pozwolić mi na połączenie naszych umysłów. Powinno być łatwiej niż zazwyczaj, zważywszy na to, że i tak jesteśmy ze sobą złączeni. Wpuszczę Cię do swojego umysłu, do zasobów moich wspomnień. Mam ponad tysiąc lat, więc gdy już pierwsze wspomnienia zaczną Cię atakować, musisz je ignorować. Ja ze swojej strony skupię się na pokazaniu Ci tego, co ukazała mi Freya. Mam nadzieję, że to zadziała. Muszę użyć swojego seidru na tobie.

\- Ok. 

Tony nastawił się mentalnie na wszystko, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Jednak był w błędzie. Gdy tylko Loki przyłożył swoje dłonie do lic Tony’ego, a jedną rękę mężczyzny umiejscowił na swoim czole a drugą na sercu, Stark poczuł dziwne mrowienie, jakby Loki poraził go prądem. Przyzwyczajony do tego uczucia nawet się nie wzdrygnął. Do czasu, aż pierwsze wspomnienia maga wpłynęły do jego głowy.

Tony czuł się jak w filmie Truman Show. Wokół niego wirowało milion wspomnień, umiejscowionych jakby na niewielkich ekranach. Inżynier był zafascynowany, nawet jeśli po części gubił się w tych obrazach.

Nagle dostrzegł kilkuletniego Lokiego z kobietą o długich, falowanych blond włosach opadających na jej ramię. Kobieta miała na sobie długą złoto-zieloną suknię i uśmiechała się tak szeroko do chłopca, że Tony nie mógł się powstrzymać przed uśmiechem. Mały Loki trzymał w dłoniach zieloną kulę energii,  _ seidru,  _ i śmiał się uroczo.

_ \- Spójrz, mamusiu, to mój seidr! _

_ \- Och, moje kochanie, - chwyciła chłopca w ramiona i zawirowała nim w powietrzu. - Mój Loki, będziesz największym magiem pośród wszystkich dziewięciu królestw. _

_ \- Będę tak dobry jak ty, mamusiu.  _

_ \- Będziesz o wiele lepszy, mój skarbie. O wiele lepszy. _

Kolejne wspomnienie uderzyło Tony’ego, tym razem było to jedno z gorszych wspomnień.

_ \- Parasz się kobiecymi sztuczkami, Loki, - jakiś otyły rudzielec spoglądał na Lokiego z pogardą. - Żaden z ciebie wojownik. Wiecznie trzeba Cię bronić. Thor nie będzie całe życie przy twoim boku. _

_ \- Thor to mój brat! - Loki warknął, a jego seidr wirował wokół zaciśniętych dłoni. - Zawsze będziemy razem. Wy jesteście tylko jego przyjaciółmi, a nas wiążą więzy krwi! I jestem równie dobrym wojownikiem jak wy!  _

_ \- Nawet Sif jest lepsza od ciebie, - dodał drugi, czarnowłosy mężczyzna. - Wygrywasz tylko dzięki magii. Bez niej byłbyś słaby. _

Ok, Tony powoli rozumiał, dlaczego Loki nie przepadał za Asgardem. Ludzie z jego wspomnień to idioci i tyrani. To cud, że Loki tam wytrzymał tyle lat.

Następne wspomnienie zaatakowało Starka. Tym razem, Loki nie wyglądał dużo młodziej niż teraz. Mag stał w jakiejś krypcie, trzymając niebieską, iskrzącą się szkatułkę w swych dłoniach. Szkatułka ta przypomniała nieco Tesseract. 

_ \- Czy jestem przeklęty? - zapytał, gdy usłyszał za sobą kroki.  _

_ \- Nie. _

_ \- To czym jestem? _

_ \- Jesteś moim synem. _

_ \- Czym więcej?! - Loki obrócił się i spojrzał na starszego mężczyznę na schodach z opaską na oku. Ach, sławetny Odyn. Tony skupił się na Lokim. Przez chwilę jego skóra była niebieska, pokryta dziwnymi znakami. A jego oczy iskrzyły się morderczą czerwienią. - Nie zabrałeś z Jotunheimu tylko szkatuły, prawda? _

_ \- Tak… po skończonej bitwie z olbrzymami, znalazłem dziecię w ruinach świątyni. Zbyt małe jak na olbrzyma, porzucone na pewną śmierć. Syna Laufeya. _

_ \- Syna Laufeya… - Loki powtórzył z dystansem, łzy powoli wypełniały jego zielone oczy. _

_ \- Tak, - odparł Odyn. _

_ \- Dlaczego? Nigdy nie interesował Cię los olbrzymów… _

_ \- Byłeś niewinnym dziecięciem. _

_ \- Nie… zabrałeś mnie z jakiegoś powodu. Po co? Powiedz mi!!!! - wrzasnął Loki. Jego krzyk był pełen bólu, który Tony również poczuł.  _

_ \- Miałem nadzieję, iż pewnego dnia uda mi się zjednoczyć nasze królestwa dzięki tobie. Jednak teraz to nie ma znaczenia.  _

_ \- Więc jestem dla ciebie tylko jakąś relikwią, nagrodą wojenną, która ma czekać, aż znajdziesz jej jakiś cel w życiu?! _

_ \- Dlaczego przekręcasz moje słowa? _

_ \- Mogłeś mi powiedzieć od samego początku, kim jestem. Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś? _

_ \- Jesteś moim synem. Chcieliśmy z matką chronić Cię przed tym wszystkim. _

_ \- Dlaczego, bo jestem potworem, którym straszy się dzieci, gdy nie chcą spać?! _

_ \- Och… teraz rozumiem ten wieczny faworyzm Thora. Nie ważne, jak bardzo twierdzisz, że mnie kochasz, to nigdy byś nie pozwolił zasiąść lodowemu olbrzymowi na tronie Asgardu! _

_ Odyn osunął się na schody i próbował chwycić nogawkę spodni Lokiego, gdy ten próbował go wyminąć. Mag klęknął obok niego i położył swą dłoń na dłoni starca. Po chwili wezwał strażników. Nim dwóch mężczyzn się zjawiło, Loki szepnął tylko. _

_ \- Ojcze… _

To wspomnienie wstrząsnęło Starkiem. Kolana się pod nim ugięły, serce biło jak oszalałe, a oddech był trudny do zaczerpnięcia. 

_ \- Anthony, - usłyszał głos Lokiego. - Przygotuj się.  _

I nagle Tony stał na środku jakiegoś bardzo jasnego miejsca. Światło było tak ostre, że Tony musiał zamknąć oczy na chwilę. Otworzył je ponownie, gdy poczuł na policzku chłodny dotyk. Stark dostrzegł przed sobą Lokiego, który trzymał dłoń na jego policzku i delikatnie go pocierał. Zielone oczy maga iskrzyły się czymś, czego inżynier nie umiał nazwać. Niemniej jednak był to piękny widok. 

\-  _ To Yggdrasil, - Loki wyjaśnił. - Już czas. Weź głęboki wdech i miej oczy szeroko otwarte. _

_ Tony postąpił zgodnie z instrukcją. Wziął głęboki wdech i otworzył szerzej oczy. Po chwili zalała go fala wspomnień. Nagle nie był na Yggdrasilu, tylko na czymś, co przypominało pustynię. Z jednej strony widział jakieś miasto tonące w ogniu, a z drugiej, widział siebie walczącego z Rogersem i Barnesem. Sekundę później, Syberia zniknęła, a pojawił się obraz dziwnych kosmitów z uszami elfów, walczących z kobietą ze wspomnień Lokiego, a moment później z Lokim, Thorem i Jane. W następnej chwili ten widok zniknął i Tony dostrzegł Ultrona i narodziny Visiona. Potem nagle zniknęli a Tony dostrzegł Petera i bandę ludzi, których nie znał na jakiejś pseudo pustyni, walczących z jakimś gościem z fioletowym pyskiem. Mignęła mu rękawica z kolorowymi klejnotami i krzyki jego własne i innych. A potem ciemność i krzyk Lokiego. _

_ Stark padł na kolana i złapał się za głowę. Wspomnienia maga wirowały wokół niego, wdzierając się do jego umysłu jeden przez drugi. To było zbyt wiele. Tony czuł gorące łzy płynące po policzkach. Jego własne łzy. Ból był nie do zniesienia. Stark czuł jakby wspomnienia Lokiego rozdzierały każdą cząstkę jego umysłu. Tony zamknął oczy i czekał na to, co miało nadejść. _

Zadziwiająco, nic nie nadeszło. Tony nagle znów był w swoim salonie, na kanapie. Loki siedział przed nim, bledszy niż zazwyczaj. Tony już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, gdy z oczu, nosa i uszu maga zaczęła płynąć krew. Inżynier zdążył wykrzyczeć imię drugiego, nim Loki osunął się z kanapy, tracąc przytomność. Dzięki szybkiemu refleksowi Tonemu udało się go chwycić nim uderzył głową w podłogę.

\- Sprawdź jego funkcje życiowe, FRIDAY!!! - wrzasnął do swojej AI. Tony ułożył Lokiego na kanapie. AI natychmiast wykonała polecenie. Skanery umieszczone w suficie salonu zostały skierowane na nieruchome ciało Lokiego i przesuwały się po nim od stóp do głowy.

\- Puls 58, ciśnienie 70/190, temperatura ciała 39,9 stopni celsjusza. 

\- Cholera! - Tony krzyknął. - Wyślij mi tu zbroję, sam nie dam rady go podnieść. 

Kilka sekund później zbroja Tony’ego zjawiła się obok niego. Inżynier pozwolił by zamknęła się wokół jego ciała, a po chwili już brał ciało maga w ramiona. 

\- Napuść lodowatej wody do wanny w mojej łazience, Fri. I każ DUM-emu przynieść kubły z lodem. 

Minutę później Stark delikatnie umieścił ciało boga w wannie. Ułożył go tak, że głowa Lokiego opierała się o rant wanny. Puścił jego ciało i szybko kazał FRIDAY wypuścić go ze zbroi. Nim zdążył z niej wyjść, ciało Lokiego osunęło się do wody. Tony wskoczył do wanny bez zastanowienia.

\- KURWA!!!! - woda była lodowata. Z pewnością dostanie odmrożenia wszystkich możliwych części ciała. Tony ponownie chwycił ciało Lokiego i zbliżył je do swojego. - Daalleeej… Looookkiiiii, - cedził przez trzęsące się zęby. - Buuudddźźź sssssięęęęęę.

Nagle ciało Lokiego zaczęło zmieniać kolor. Tony widział tylko zalążek we wspomnieniach maga, a teraz mógł podziwiać to w rzeczywistości. Blade lica Lokiego przybierały barwę głębokiego błękitu. Na jego twarzy i szyi pojawiły się dziwne zawijasy. Stark nie mógł się powstrzymać by nie dotknąć tych znaków. 

\- Szefie, musisz wyjść z wanny, - przestrzegła go FRIDAY. - Temperatura twojego ciała drastycznie spada. Może dojść do hipotermii. 

\- Wwwaalllićććć ttttooo… - szczęknął. - Lllloookkkiii…

W końcu Loki zdawał się go słyszeć. Bóg otworzył swoje oczy powoli, a Tony ponownie był pod wrażeniem. Oczy Lokiego, które do tej pory były barwy pięknej zieleni, teraz iskrzyły się krwistą czerwienią. Tony podziwiał by je dalej, gdyby nie było mu tak kurewsko zimno.

\- Stark? - Loki szepnął. 

\- Jezzzu… wyjjjdźźźmmmyyy ssstttąąąddd, - mruknął do niego i wyskoczył z wody jak poparzony, ciągnąć Lokiego w górę. Bóg pozwolił mu się wyciągnąć z wanny i teraz oboje stali pośrodku wielkiej łazienki Tony’ego ociekający wodą. Cóż, Tony jeszcze dygotał jak osika. DUM-E, zawsze pomocny, postawił kubły z lodem na podłodze i chwycił dwa puszyste ręczniki z wieszaka. Podjechał bliżej dwóch mężczyzn i wręczył im po jednym ręcznikiem. Tony natychmiast owinął się nim najszczelniej jak umiał, a Loki… cóż… mag przyglądał mu się ze zdziwieniem. - CCooo?

\- Co się…

\- Zzzemmmdddlllałłłeeeśśś.... - Tony poczuł jak ciepło wypełniało łazienkę. FRIDAY podkręciła termostat. Stark potarł swoje dłonie w ręcznik i pozwolił by ciepło go choć trochę rozgrzało. - Jjjuż prawie robiłem ccii usta usssttaa. 

\- Ja… - I w tym momencie Loki spojrzał na swoje własne dłonie z których powoli schodził niebieski kolor. - Och nie…

\- Hhheejjj… - Tony złapał go za dłoń, która była wciąż lodowata. - Nicc się nie ssttało… Ppoo prostu jesteś jak ssmerff. Ccałkiem przysstojnny smerrff.

\- Jestem potworem, Anthony. - Tony tylko pokręcił głową. Już miał protestować, gdy Loki rzucił ręcznik na podłogę i wybiegł z łazienki. Stark pognał za nim, mimo trzęsących się nóg. Dopadł go tuż przy drzwiach swojej sypialni. Złapał go mocno za ramię i obrócił ku sobie. - Czego?

\- Nie jesteś żadnym potworem, Loki, - cieszył się, że już nie szczekają mu zęby. - To, że jesteś niebieski to nie czyni cię potworem. Poza tym, mówiłem prawdę, cholernie przystojny z ciebie smerf. A te znaki na twojej twarzy i szyi… są piękne. Co oznaczają?

\- Nie wiem… wybiłem większość swojej rasy w przypływie gniewu, - przyznał cicho i spuścił wzrok na podłogę. - Gdy dowiedziałem się…  _ czym  _ jestem… ogarnęła mnie żądza mordu. Czułem gniew z powodu kłamstw, którymi byłem karmiony całe dotychczasowe życie. I chciałem… upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ruszcie… tak to się u was mówi, prawda? Chciałem uniknąć ewentualnego losu jaki mógłby czekać na syna Laufey’a, a z drugiej strony chciałem ich zniszczyć i pokazać Odynowi, że jestem równie warty co Thor. Chciałem być tylko równy z nim.

\- Och, Loki… 

Nim mózg Tony’ego pomyślał, inżynier zarzucił swoje ramiona wokół wyższego maga i przyciągnął go do siebie, ignorując fakt, że obaj byli mokrzy i zimni. Przez moment zdawało się, że Tony przytulał zimny kawał lodu, aż w końcu ramiona Psotnika zacisnęły się na jego plecach. Stark powinien być mądrzejszy i ostrożniejszy. W końcu to jego niedawny wróg. A jednak ten uścisk z Lokim był tak naturalny jak oddychanie. I Tony czuł się zaskakująco dobrze w opleciony jego długimi ramionami. 

Tony nie miał pojęcia, jak długo stali w tym uścisku, ale w końcu Loki cofnął się o krok i wypuścił go z objęć. Jego policzki płonęły, gdy spoglądał na Tony’ego już zielonymi oczyma. Jego skóra na powrót stała się blada. 

\- Wybacz, że musiałeś mnie takim ujrzeć.

\- Nie musisz przepraszać, Rudolf, - Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Mi się podobało. Teraz muszę się przebrać, bo czuję, że odmroziłem sobie jaja. Nie fajne uczucie. 

Loki uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i uniósł swoją dłoń nad głowę Tony’ego. Po chwili jego ciuchy były suche, a on sam czuł się ogrzany. Loki powtórzył tę samą sztuczkę na sobie. 

\- Całkiem poręczna sztuczka. 

Loki wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami. 

\- Moje wspomnienia… - zaczął mag. - Dostrzegłeś coś znaczącego?

\- Byłeś uroczym dzieciakiem, - Tony przyznał, a Loki spiorunował go wzrokiem. - A twoja mama to niezła babka. 

\- Anthony… 

\- Dobra, dobra, - machnął na niego ręką. - To działo się tak szybko, że nie sposób było się skupić na wszystkim. - usta Lokiego zacisnęły się w wąską linię. - Ale… w tym całym natłoku zauważyłem, że był tam jakiś facet, który miał dziwny zielony kamyk na szyi. I ten kamyk świecił się jak gwiazda Wigilijna. A z magicznej książki wiemy, że zielony jest kamień czasu.

\- Umiesz go opisać?

\- Niewiele pamiętam, ale ten gość wydawał mi się znajomy, jakbym już go gdzieś widział. I najwyraźniej on mnie też znał, - wyjaśnił dalej. - Gadał po ziemsku. Znaczy tyle co tam usłyszałem. I jeszcze zauważyłem, że w jednej scenie znajdował się w jakimś klasztorze. Były tam takie strzeliste okna i ktoś wołał coś w stylu  _ range _ ? 

\- To wiele nam nie daje. - Wydedukował ponuro Loki. - Wciąż nie wiemy, gdzie go szukać. 

\- Nie do końca, Bambi, - Loki obrzucił go zdziwionym spojrzeniem. - Ten gość jest na bank z Ziemi. I nie może być jakimś zwykłym człowiekiem. Skoro dzierży kamień czasu, musi mieć jakieś zdolności, co nie? Ja mogłem trzymać tesserakt, bo moje ciało zasila podobna moc. Ty… ty jesteś bogiem. A on też jest stąd. 

\- Być może masz rację, Anthony. - Loki odpowiedział po chwili. - Czy wielu jest nie zwyczajnych śmiertelników na Midgardzie?

\- Wkrótce się dowiemy, Lolo. - Tony pociągnął Lokiego w stronę swojego warsztatu. Po kilku minutach już siedzieli przy biurku, przed holograficznym ekranem. - Co powiesz na małe włamanie do bazy TARCZY? Bo jeśli jest ktoś, kto wie coś o tym kolesiu, to Nicky i jego banda.

\- Czy nie wykryją twojego czynu?

\- Kochanie, zhakowałem bazę Pentagonu na studiach, baza TARCZY to dla mnie bułka z masłem. - Tony zaoferował mu szeroki uśmiech. - Patrz i podziwiaj, Loki, jak uprawiam magię. 

\- Pokaż, na co cię stać, Anthony. 

Tony tylko się uśmiechnął zawadiacko i przystąpił do pracy. Był pewien, że odnajdzie tajemniczego posiadacza kamienia czasu w trymiga. A potem wraz z Lokim odbiorą mu klejnot i ruszą po kolejne kamienie nieskończoności. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trochę mnie tu nie było, ale mam dobrą wymówkę. Sporo się u mnie ostatnio działo. Raz, mnóstwo pracy. Dorosłość jest do bani. Dwa, urodziła się moja bratanica, więc troszkę musiałam poświęcić czasu i pomóc bratu i bratowej ze starszym dzieciakiem. Trzy, miałam urodziny, więc trochu poszalałam. Cztery, byłam poza miastem bez dostępu do komputera.   
> Postaram się napisać kolejny w krótszym czasie.   
> Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy czytają, a zwłaszcza tym, którzy komentują.   
> Pozdrawiam i do następnego.


	10. Czas to taki zabawny koncept

**Rozdział IX**

**“Czas to taki zabawny koncept”**

Zadziwiająco, Tony nie znalazł niczego użytecznego w bazie danych TARCZY. Jasne, roiło się tam od materiałów na temat każdego potencjalnego bohatera/zagrożenia dla planety etc., ale żadnej wzmianki na temat kolesia o dziwnym nazwisku  _ Range.  _ Tony siedział skulony na krześle przy biurku, Loki pochylał się nad nim, burcząc z niezadowolenia. Nie było się czemu dziwić, baza TARCZY była ich pewną szansą na odnalezienie kamienia czasu, a teraz wszystko przepadło. 

\- I co teraz? - odważył się zadać pytanie, mimo, że gdzieś w środku już znał odpowiedź.

\- Musimy coś wymyślić, Anthony, - Loki odparł i usiadł na skraju biurka. - Wyruszę w podróż na Alfheim. Być może elfy będą wiedzieć coś więcej na temat kamienia czasu. W bibliotece w pałacu króla elfów jest mnóstwo ksiąg. Być może ze względu na dawne… zażyłe stosunki między nami, nie wyda mnie Wszechojcu.

\- Były chłopak? - Tony dopytał, a Loki ze zniechęceniem potaknął. - A rozstaliście się bo? Czekaj, twoja czy jego wina?

\- Moja. On się zakochał w idei żywiołowego Lokiego, którym byłem podczas mojej wizyty w jego królestwie. Jednak bańka pękła i musiałem wrócić do nudnego życia drugiego księcia Asgardu. - Tak, Tony to rozumiał. Koleś miał jakieś założenia względem półboga, a gdy ten okazał się nie zawsze być takim jakim ten go widział, bajka się skończyła. Loki tylko wzruszył ramionami. - Być może go przekonam, by nie wzywał Odyna. 

\- Ponoć masz srebrny język, - Tony zagaił. - Oczaruj go i weź to czego potrzebujemy.

\- Mam się sprzedać? 

\- Użyj tego, co umiesz najlepiej. - Loki spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony. - Słowa, Bambi. Jesteś cholernie dobry w słownej manipulacji, tak jak ja. My nie potrzebujemy gnata czy miecza, potrafimy pokonać wrogów słowem.

\- Ach, pijesz do czasu, gdy pierwszy raz rozmawialiśmy w tej wieży? Tuż przed tym jak wyrzuciłem cię przez okno? - Tony tylko głupio się uśmiechnął. - Ach, wspaniałe wspomnienie. Cóż, będę się zbierać. A ty, Anthony, szukaj dalej naszego tajemniczego właściciela kamienia pośród midgardczyków.

\- A kiedy wrócisz? - zapytał, gdy mag zeskoczył z biurka. Tony również wstał z krzesła.

\- Ciężko mi powiedzieć, czas w każdym królestwie biegnie inaczej, Tony.

\- To, dajmy na to znajdę tego Range’a. Jak mam się z tobą skontaktować? Ten Starkphone, który ci dałem nie działa na międzygalaktycznej linii, Rudolf. A co jeśli będę mieć kłopoty i… nie wierzę, ale będę Cię potrzebował, albo ty mnie? 

\- A jakbyś miał mi pomóc z Midgardu?

\- Coś bym wymyślił, - bronił się Tony. - Jak będziemy się kontaktować, gdy ty skaczesz po innych królestwach a ja tu grzecznie czekam na ciebie, jak posłuszna żona. 

Loki zaśmiał się gardłowo i zmierzył Starka od stóp do głowy. Sięgnął dłońmi do swojego karku i rozczepił srebrny łańcuszek, który dostał niegdyś od matki. Na rzeczonym łańcuszku wisiała zielona łza otoczona srebrną otoczką. Mag wyszeptał zaklęcie, którego niegdyś się nauczył i pozwolił swojej magii otoczyć łzę. Po chwili zielona magia zamknięta w niej zaczęła poruszać się w takt magii Lokiego, łącząc się z nią. Loki chwycił jedną z dłoni Starka i zamknął ją w swojej na wisiorze. Przymknął swoje oczy i szepnął kolejne zaklęcie. Gdy iskry jego magii zniknęły, otworzył swoją dłoń i puścił dłoń Tony’ego. Gdy obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na środek dłoni maga, dostrzegli, iż znajdowały się tam teraz dwa wisiory z mniejszymi łzami, lecz nadal równie pięknymi. Loki pstryknął palcami, a po chwili jeden z wisiorów znajdował się na jego szyi, a drugi okalał szyję Tony’ego.

\- Wow. - Śmiertelnik skomentował. - Stary, twoja magia jest czadowa. Zazdroszczę. 

\- Jesteś pierwszym, który tak sądzi, Anthony, - przyznał z nieśmiałym uśmiechem na twarzy, na której malował się delikatny rumieniec. 

\- Mówiłem Ci już, twój lud to kretyni. Jak można mieć takiego czadowego maga obok siebie i nie podziwiać go? - Rumieniec na policzkach boga kłamstw i psot stawał się coraz ciemniejszy. Cholera, wyglądało to całkiem uroczo. - No dobra, a jak to działa?

Loki zaoferował mu jeden ze swoich diabelskich uśmieszków i postukał dwukrotnie w swoją łzę. 

\-  _ O tak właśnie, Anthony, -  _ Stark patrzył cały czas na Lokiego, którego głos słyszał, mimo, że mag nie otworzył ust. -  _ Proste, prawda? _

\- O kurczę! - wrzasnął Tony. - Czytasz mi teraz w myślach?!

\- Nie, głupcze, - Loki wypuścił powietrze z ust. - Mogę przemawiać w twoich myślach, tak samo, jak ty w moich, o ile aktywujesz wisior. 

Stark natychmiast postukał dwukrotnie w swój medalion i przetestował jego działanie.

\-  _ Słyszysz mnie? _

_ \- Tak, Anthony. Doskonale.  _

\-  _ Ale czad!!!!  _

Loki postukał ponownie w swój medalion i po chwili Tony nie słyszał niczego więcej poza swoimi myślami. 

\- Korzystaj z tego tylko, kiedy naprawdę będziesz musiał, Anthony, - przestrzegł go mag. - Może mnie to rozproszyć w najmniej nieoczekiwanym momencie, podczas moich podróży. A nie chciałbym przedwcześnie zginąć. Bądź co bądź, lubię swoje życie… teraz. 

\- W porządku, Elsa, - Loki tylko mruknął na niego za kolejne przezwisko. - To do zobaczenia. Uważaj na siebie, Loki. Mam nadzieję, że rychło się zobaczymy. 

\- Czyżbym słyszał sentyment w twoim głosie, Stark?

\- Spadaj, staram się być dla ciebie miły, dupku. 

\- Do rychłego zobaczenia, Anthony, - magia Lokiego już tańczyła na końcach jego palców. Mag spojrzał na niego z czymś nieodgadnionym. - Ty też na siebie uważaj. 

I puff. Zniknął w oparach jego magii, a DUM-E wydał z siebie dźwięki pełne smutku.

\- Wróci, - Tony poinformował swojego bota. - Nie wiem kiedy, ale wróci. 

To zapewnienie wcale nie poprawiło humoru robotowi, który oddalił się do swojej stacji ładowania. 

\- No dobrze, kwiatuszku, czas zabrać się dalej do pracy. 

\- Mówi pan to do mnie szefie, czy rozmawia z panem Lokim przez medalion? - odezwała się FRIDAY.

\- Zabawne, Fri, zabawne. - Odburknął jej. - Od kiedy stałaś się taka złośliwa?

\- Uczę się od najlepszych, szefie. 

\- Nie czaruj mnie tu, młoda damo, tylko rach ciach, bierzemy się do roboty, - rzucił do AI, i położył dłonie na stole. - Dobra, już wiemy, że w bazie TARCZY nie ma wzmianki ani o kamieniu czasu, ani o innych kamieniach nieskończoności. Zdaje się, że Thor nie wspomniał, czym tak naprawdę jest Tesserakt. Hej! A może byśmy tak pogadali z doktorem Selvigiem? Może, gdy Loki go kontrolował to coś udało mu się zapamiętać?

\- Nie sądzi pan, że cokolwiek doktor Selvig wie, wie to od Lokiego? 

Tu miała rację. Tony postukał palcami w brzeg biurka i się zamyślił. Kilka minut później, kazał FRIDAY jeszcze raz przejrzeć biblioteki na całym świecie w poszukiwaniu jakiejkolwiek wzmianki o Agamotto, kamieniu czasu, czy pozostałych kamieniach nieskończoności. Gdy to nie przyniosło żadnego rezultatu, Stark trzasnął mocno pięścią w biurko i odchylił się na krześle. Nagle jego ciało stało się lekkie, a on sam czuł, jakby owinął go jakiś ciepły kokon. Nim się spostrzegł, jego oczy się zamknęły, a oddech stał się spokojny. 

_ \- Witaj, Anthony Starku, - nagle usłyszał jakiś lekki damski głos. Tony naprędce otworzył oczy i spojrzał przed siebie. Tuż przed jego oczami stała wysoka, młoda kobieta o pięknych, długich, falowanych kasztanowych włosach. Była blada, mniej niż Loki, ale wciąż. I miała niecodzienny kolor oczu. Jedno z jej oczu było zielone a drugie brązowe.  _

_ Tony zorientował się z kim ma do czynienia w trymiga. _

_ \- Freya. _

_ \- Miło mi Cię poznać, - powiedziała, podawszy mu dłoń. - Długo na to czekałam.  _

_ \- Gdzie jestem? _

_ \- Już tu byłeś, - wskazała na jasne światło nad nimi. - Dość niedawno. _

_ \- Yggdrasil, - odpowiedział, na co ona przytaknęła. - Ale jak? _

_ \- Ja Cię tu ściągnęłam, Tony, - domyślał się, że sam tu nie trafił. - Obserwuję poczynania twoje i Lokiego od samego początku. Od dni, w które się narodziliście. Każdy wasz krok, każda decyzja, już to wiem.  _

_ \- Skoro wiesz, to powiedz, jak pokonamy Thanosa? Jak go znajdziemy? Jak znajdziemy kamienie? _

_ \- Mój Tony, gdybym tylko mogła… i tak już namieszałam w czasie… - pokręciła lekko głową. - Nie sądziłam, że coś może się zmienić. Sądziłam, iż czas za każdym razem będzie biegł tak samo. Wszystko co się wydarzyło, będzie się powtarzać w każdej pętli czasu. A jednak, całkiem przypadkowo, udało mi się zmienić jedną z pętli czasu. Musisz zrozumieć, Tony, że wasze działania mają przynieść jedyną słuszną przyszłość dla całej galaktyki. _

_ \- Ok, rozumiem, ja i Loki mamy ocalić wszechświat, ale sami możemy nie dać rady, - wyjaśnił. - Słuchaj, pomóż nam. Jeśli nie możesz mi powiedzieć wszystkiego, przynajmniej powiedz, gdzie znajdę tego kolesia, co ma kamień czasu? _

_ \- Och, Tony, czas to taki zabawny koncept, - zaśmiała się. - Wiedziałeś, że istnieją krainy, w których czas w ogóle nie istnieje? A w innych płynie inaczej niż w pozostałych? Wiedziałeś, że istnieją mistrzowie, którzy potrafią władać czasem? My odpowiadamy tylko za początek czasu, a potem każda rasa rozporządza swoim czasem. Czas jest czym innym dla każdej istoty. Dla mnie jest początkiem, a dla ciebie końcem. A dla tego, kto dzierżyć będzie kamień czasu, jest tylko cząstką w całym wszechświecie. _

_ \- Wróć! Powiedziałaś, dzierżyć będzie… czy to dlatego nie mogłem go znaleźć? On jeszcze nie używa kamienia? _

_ \- Wasze umysły są tak podobne… _

_ \- Skoro ten gość jeszcze nie dzierży kamienia, to mamy szansę go zgarnąć nim on go znajdzie. Gdzie jest kamień? - Tony zapytał ponownie. _

_ \- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie, Tony. Wszystko musi się zdarzyć tak, jak powinno.  _

Nim Tony mógł cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Freya i Yggdrasil zniknęli, a inżynier na powrót siedział na krześle w swoim warsztacie. DUM-E delikatnie puka go w ramię. Stark potrząsnął głową i wziął oferowaną przez robota szklankę wody. 

\- Wszystko gra, szefie? - Zapytała FRIDAY. - Twoje serce zwolniło, a temperatura ciała spadła o trzy stopnie. Wezwać lekarza?

\- Nie trzeba, kochanie, - zapewnił ją. - Miałem uroczą pogawędkę z pewną damą. Ile czasu minęło odkąd nie ma Lokiego?

\- Sześć godzin i dwadzieścia dwie minuty, - szybko odpowiedziała. - Pan spał jakieś pięć godzin. Dzwoniła panna Potts, by przypomnieć o jutrzejszym spotkaniu. Pytała również, czy zamierza jej pan przedstawić nowego asystenta, dla którego stworzyłam alias. Luke Silver. 

\- Spotkanie z inwestorami… dobra, FRIDAY, przypomnij mi z samego rana. Muszę się przespać. 

Tony myślał o tym  _ Range’u  _ jeszcze przez kilka dni. Próbował odszukać go na wszystkie możliwe i dostępne mu sposoby, ale nic się nie składało w całość. Facet, co prawda jeszcze nie używał kamienia, ale nadal pozostawał jedną wielką zagadką. Być może Loki będzie miał więcej szczęścia ze swoim byłym chłopakiem i dowie się czegoś przydatnego?

Stark zastanawiał się, kiedy znów się zobaczą. Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy zaczął myśleć o nim jako o swoim przyjacielu, no może to za duże słowo. Loki był kumplem, partnerem w ratowaniu wszechświata. Cholernie przystojnym i diabelsko czarującym kumplem. Tony niejednokrotnie się przyłapywał na tym, iż miewał kosmate myśli o Lokim. Było to zarówno przerażające i ekscytujące. Tony właśnie lubił takie przygody. 

\- Czy ty mnie wogóle słuchasz? - Pepper patrzyła na niego wymownym wzrokiem. Potts zatrzymała go po spotkaniu z Radą Nadzorczą. Chciała tylko pogadać o nowym projekcie Stark Industries. Bujdy na resorach, chciała go wybadać. I tak teraz stali w jego dawnym gabinecie, który teraz należał do niej. - Tony?

\- Ale o co Ci chodzi, Pepper?

\- Nie można z tobą nawiązać kontaktu. Unikasz mnie. Nie odbierasz telefonów. Podejmujesz decyzje dotyczące SI beze mnie, a przypominam Ci, że wciąż jestem prezesem SI. - wypomniała. - Co się z tobą dzieje? Chodzi o coś z Avengersami?

\- Jak sama zauważyłaś, - zaczął swoją odpowiedź. - Jesteś tylko prezesem SI. Nie jesteś już moją dziewczyną, nie muszę Ci się z niczego tłumaczyć. Poza tym, jakie decyzje dotyczące SI?

\- A twój nowy asystent? Ten cały Luke Silver. Wziąłeś go po prostu z ulicy, bez sprawdzenia go. Czy ty masz…

\- Luke jest moim osobistym asystentem, - wszedł jej w słowo. - Zajmuje się moimi sprawami. Do kontaktu z firmą korzystam z FRIDAY. Luke zajmuje się innymi sprawami. 

\- Chcę go poznać, - naciskała ponownie. - Jest twoim asystentem, czyli pracownikiem Stark Industries. A ja jako prezes firmy mam obowiązek wiedzieć co nieco o każdym z moich pracowników. 

\- Ja… 

\- No tu jesteś, - usłyszeli nagle męski głos. Tony obrócił się naprędce i spostrzegł wysokiego blondyna z rozwichrzonymi włosami sięgającymi jego karku. Okulary w czarnej oprawce mocno trzymały się na lekko spiczastym nosie. Na sobie miał dobrze skrojony ciemnozielony garnitur, a pod marynarką Tony dostrzegł białą koszulę. Mężczyzna doszedł do nich szybkim krokiem. W dłoni trzymał jeden z nowszych modeli Starkphone. - Masz umówioną wizytę u lekarza za pół godziny, Anthony. Musimy się zbierać. - nagle jego oczy przeniosły się na kobietę przed Tony’m. - Och, przepraszam, gdzie moje maniery. Luke Silver, osobisty asystent Tony’ego Starka. Miło mi panią poznać, panno Potts. 

\- Widzisz, mówiłem, że Luke dba o moje osobiste sprawy, Pepper, - Tony zwrócił się do niej ponownie. - A teraz muszę iść, mam wizytę u lekarza.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - przez chwilę zdawało się usłyszeć nutkę przejęcia w jej głosie. 

\- Mężczyzna w moim wieku raz na jakiś czas musi odwiedzić lekarza, - skomentował i obrzucił Lokiego zaciekawionym spojrzeniem.

Gdyby Stark nie wiedział lepiej, nie dostrzegłby żadnego podobieństwa, mimo, że Loki zmienił tylko kolor włosów, ubrał się w garnitur i założył okulary. Niby nic takiego, a jednak to był dobry kamuflaż. Wyjątkowo dobry i nadwyraz seksowny. Nie aż tak bardzo jak oryginalna forma Lokiego, lub jego niebieskie wcielenie, ale wciąż bardzo kusząca. 

Tony ponownie przeniósł wzrok na Pepper, a potem na Lokiego. Pepper była piękna i choć jeszcze do niedawna Tony postrzegał ją jako seksowną kobietę, której fizycznie pragnie, to teraz w jego myślach znajdował się Loki. Tony naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, kiedy to się stało.

\- Idziemy, - rzucił Loki i chwycił go za rękaw jego marynarki. Tony posłusznie podreptał za nim i rzucił szybkie pożegnanie w stronę Pepper. 

\- Lekarz? - zapytał półboga. - Rzadko odwiedzam lekarzy. 

\- Śmiertelnicy to chorowita rasa, czyż nie? To jedyna wymówka, która przyszła mi do głowy. 

\- Skąd się tu wziąłeś? 

\- Zjawiłem się w wieży pół godziny temu i FRIDAY mnie poinformowała, że znajdujesz się w firmie i właśnie jesteś przesłuchiwany przez byłą dziewczynę, - wyjaśnił Loki, gdy wyszli z firmy i ruszyli w stronę czerwonego jaguara, którym Tony przyjechał do SI. - Uznała, że powinienem Cię wyrwać z tej opresji. 

\- Dzięki, - Tony powiedział i wsiedli do auta. W drodze do wieży, zaczęli rozmawiać. - To, czego się dowiedziałeś od swojego byłego chłopaka?

\- Nic konkretnego, ale skradłem księgę o pradawnych istotach z biblioteki króla, - Loki przyznał z dumą w głosie. - Przestudiujemy ją dzisiejszego wieczora. A tobie udało się coś znaleźć? 

\- Nie zgadniesz, z kim rozmawiałem, Rudolf, - Loki posłał mu pytające spojrzenie. - Gadałem z Freyą. Ściągnęła mnie we śnie do Yggdrasilu i się poznaliśmy oficjalnie. Okazuje się, że ten cały  _ Range  _ jeszcze nie włada kamieniem czasu, więc to pewnie dlatego nie ma go w bazie TARCZY. I uprzedzę twoje pytanie, nie, nie chciała nam pomóc go odnaleźć i innych kamieni też. Ciągle gadała o czasie. O tym, że wszystko musi się zdarzyć tak, jak powinno. Więc wywnioskowałem, że nadal jesteśmy w czarnej dupie. Może ta twoja książka będzie bardziej przydatna. 

Wieczorem, gdy siedzieli w salonie, pochyleni nad elficką księgą, Tony patrzył, jak zielone tęczówki Lokiego przesuwały się po zapisanych runach. Półbóg był na tyle uprzejmy i rzucił na księgę zaklęcie, by i Tony mógł ją zrozumieć. 

\- Dlaczego mi się tak przyglądasz? - pytanie Lokiego wyrwało go z podziwiania. Pozwijcie go, ale piękno Lokiego trzeba było podziwiać. Zielone oczy Lokiego skrzyżowały się z jego brązowymi. - Anthony?

\- Lubię patrzeć na ładne widoki. - I znów się pojawił ten uroczy, acz delikatny rumieniec na bladych policzkach Lokiego. Tony w życiu nie widział czegoś równie słodkiego. Mhm, tak. Loki mu się podobał. Pytanie tylko, co Tony z tym zrobi? Czy powinien cokolwiek robić? Czy warto? Czy on i Loki by do siebie pasowali? Czy może to wszystko przez tę cholerną więź, którą są związani? To było takie trudne do rozgryzienia! 

Loki nie skomentował jego słów, natomiast wrócił do czytania księgi. Tony przysunął się bliżej na kanapie i także spojrzał na tekst. Minęło kilka chwil, kilka stron było przeczytanych, gdy w końcu natrafili na coś ciekawego. 

\- Pięcioro Starszych Wszechświata zainteresowało Wielkiego Galactusa, bowiem posiadali oni moce należące do pierwotnych istnień. Moce te zamknięte w klejnotach dawały potęgę temu, który potrafił je okiełznać. Owi Starsi byli nazywani także strażnikami nieskończonej potęgi. - Loki wyczytał. - Ci Starsi Wszechświata znani byli pod imionami  _ Mistrz, Kolekcjoner, Ogrodnik, Wielki Mistrz, Goniec.  _

\- Ok… to nasza wielka piątka… ale kamieni jest sześć. 

\- Kamienia duszy nigdy nie odnaleziono…

\- Dobra… - Tony pokiwał głową. - Czyli teraz czytamy jak najwięcej o tych Pięciu Starszych i będziemy wiedzieć, gdzie są pozostałe cztery kamienie, których nie mamy. Dobra, bułka z masłem. 

\- Spójrz, - Stark nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Loki przerzucił kilka stron. - Ord Zyonz zwany był tym, który tworzył światy flory na podobieństwo swojej wizji. A jego ostatnim tworem było najmłodsze królestwo wśród wszystkich. Legendy powiadają, że po stworzeniu królestw, Ord Zyonz nie miał już celu w swym istnieniu i przekazał swoje moce następnemu strażnikowi, pochodzącemu z jego dzieła. 

\- Ziemia jest najmłodsza ze wszystkich królestw, tak? - Loki potwierdził szybkim ruchem głowy. - Czyli następny strażnik kamienia był z Ziemi. Raczej wątpię, by jego nowy strażnik oddał komuś klejnocik. 

\- Spójrz dalej, - Loki wskazał na kolejne strony. - Ord Zyonz był tak zachwycony swoim ostatnim dziełem, że osiadł w jednym z najbardziej oddalonych i ukrytych zakątkach królestwa, otoczony wysokimi szczytami. A dom jego znajdował się na najwyższym szczycie, skąd mógł sięgać mocy skrytych we wszechświecie. 

\- Czyli ten cały Ord zaszył się gdzieś w górach, huh? I dam sobie rękę uciąć, że jego wyznawcy też tam się ukrywają. - Tony wywnioskował i podrapał się po brodzie. - Nigdy nie byłem asem z geografii… FRIDAY, pomóż tatusiowi. Gdzie są najwyższe szczyty na Ziemi?

\- W Himalajach, szefie. 

Tony posłał Lokiemu zawadiacki uśmiech. 

\- Szykuj się na podróż, Lolo. Znajdziemy ci jakąś kurtkę i buty i ruszamy w góry. - Tony wstał z kanapy i wyciągnął telefon by zaaranżować ich podróż. - Himalaje, nadchodzimy. Coś czuję, że znajdziemy tam odpowiedź na nurtujące nas pytanie. A kto wie, może i znajdziemy tam tego Range’a. Ruszymy za dwa dni. FRIDAY, ogarnij nam wszystko, co może nam się przydać. Czuję, że nam się uda. 

  
  
  



	11. Podróż w nieznane

**Rozdział X**

**“Podróż w nieznane”**

Prywatny samolot Anthony’ego zabrał ich na lotnisko w jakimś mało znanym Midgardzkim miasteczku. Loki nie miał pojęcia i nie przejmował się nazwą tego miejsca. Śmiertelnik przestrzegł go, że prawdopodobnie będą musieli sporo spacerować, zwłaszcza, że nie mają zielonego pojęcia, gdzie szukać kamienia czasu. 

Błądzili już pięć dni po górzystych terenach Himalajów, śpiąc w większości w domach lokalnych mieszkańców. Z jednej strony, Loki był zadowolony, że Tony jest tak znany na całym świecie. Dzięki temu, zawsze znaleźli jakieś miejsce do spoczynku po całym dniu szukania kamienia. Z drugiej, niektórzy śmiertelnicy byli nadzwyczaj naprzykrzający się Starkowi, prosząc o jego atencję. 

\- Myślałem, że nie dadzą mi spokoju - jęknął Stark, gdy w końcu udali się do małej komnaty w chacie starszego małżeństwa. Tony padł na łóżko i zrzucił ciężkie buty na podłogę. - Szczęka mnie boli od szczerzenia się do zdjęć. Czasem żałuję, że jestem aż tak znany.

\- Doprawdy, tragedia - mruknął Loki i usiadł obok niego na ich wspólnym łóżku.

Tak, od pięciu dni dzielili łóżko. Żaden z nich nie chciał spać na twardych podłogach. Spanie w tych dziwnych kokonach, które Tony nazywał  _ śpiworami,  _ było niewygodne. Pierwsza wspólna noc była testem zaufania między nimi. Żaden z nich nie odważył się przysnąć na dłużej niż kilka minut. Kolejnego poranka, oboje zmęczeni, postanowili złożyć magiczną obietnicę, którą zaproponował mag. Żaden nie zaatakuje drugiego we śnie, ani na jawie. Rzeczoną obietnicę przypieczętowali kroplami swoich krwi. Zarówno śmiertelnik jak i półbóg poczuli się bezpieczniejsi kolejnej nocy i każdej następnej. 

\- Nie śmiej się z mojego bólu, Bambi - narzekał Tony i uderzył go lekko w ramię. Loki oczywiście nic nie poczuł. Tony rozpiął swoją czerwoną kurtkę i rzucił ją na drewniany stołek pod oknem. - Dobra, generalnie zauważyłem, że lipa jest tu z łazienką. Widziałem studnię za domem a w drugim pomieszczeniu stała żeliwna balia, więc obstawiam, że stamtąd czerpią wodę do wszystkiego. Według mapy kilometr dalej jest jezioro, ale wolałbym nie odmrozić sobie niczego. Ozłociłbym kogoś za możliwość szybkiego prysznica... Nie kąpałem się od trzech dni. 

\- Skorzystaj z ich balii - poradził mu Loki. 

\- Zauważyłem, że w tamtym pomieszczeniu nie ma drzwi, Lolo. 

\- Boisz się, że ktoś cię będzie podglądać? 

\- Kiedyś po necie krąży filmik, na którym można było dostrzec prawie wszystko, więc to nie to… - Loki uniósł brew, dając znak, by mężczyzna kontynuował. - Dobra, może trochę się wstydzę… nie jestem już tak młody jak kiedyś, Lo.

Psotnik wywrócił oczyma i wypuścił powietrze z ust.

\- Mogę użyć swojego seidru na tobie - powiedział. - Wielokrotnie tak czyściłem swoje ciało podczas polowań z Thorem i jego przyjaciółmi. Nie zawsze mogłem znaleźć jezioro. 

\- I dopiero mi to mówisz?! - rzucił zszokowany. - To już, rób to swoje czary mary. 

Loki zaśmiał się i ustawił swoją otwartą dłoń nad głową niższego mężczyzny. Po chwili zielone iskry jego seidru otoczyły Tony’ego. 

\- Pachnę teraz jakimiś kwiatkami - skomentował Tony, gdy zaklęcie dobiegło końca, a on powąchał swoje ramię. - Ładnie. Nie znam tego zapachu.

\- To kwiaty z ogrodu mojej matki. 

\- Dobra, czas wyskoczyć z tych grubych ciuchów i walnąć kimę - oświadczył Tony, ściągając grube spodnie, które miał założone na swoją termiczną bieliznę, którą traktował jako piżamę. 

Loki, który nie odczuwał zbytnio tego chłodu, wystarczył zwykły strój nocny. Stark otworzył okno w ich izbie i wypluł z ust pianę z pasty do zębów, którą opacznie zapakował do swojego plecaka. Podał Lokiemu zieloną szczoteczkę z niebieską pastą, by Psotnik też zadbał o higienę swojej jamy ustnej. Śmiertelnicy to naprawdę wyjątkowa rasa, pełna interesujących wynalazków. 

Gdy tylko znaleźli się w łóżku, które nie było tak duże, by mogła ich dzielić przestrzeń, Loki poczuł, że Tony drży. Przez chwilę się zastanawiał, czy to z powodu pogody? Jednak otrzymali od małżeństwa u którego nocowali grubą, puchową kołdrę. Psotnik obrócił głowę i dostrzegł w słabym świetle lampy, iż policzki inżyniera są delikatnie rumiane. 

\- Czyżbyś był chory? - zapytał z niepokojem. - Anthony?

\- Nie! - szybko zaprzeczył i obrócił się do niego plecami. - Po prostu śpijmy, ok? Dobranoc, Loki. 

\- Dobranoc, Anthony.

Nie minęło więcej niż cztery godziny, gdy Loki poczuł dziwne ciepło i ciężar na swoim lewym boku. Szybko otworzył oczy a w prawej dłoni już zmaterializował się jeden z jego sztyletów. Już miał przygotować się do ataku, gdy przekręcił głowę w stronę źródła ciepła i dostrzegł jego przyczynę. Anthony leżał wtulony w jego bok, jedno z jego ramion było przerzucone przez brzuch Lokiego. Psotnik mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Od tak dawna nie dzielił z nikim łoża, że to odczucie było mu odległe, aczkolwiek było dość przyjemne.

Nagle uderzył go grom z jasnego nieba. Właśnie w tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że wcale nie przeszkadza mu dzielenie łoża z Tonym Starkiem. Nie przeszkadza mu bliskość jego ciała. A co więcej, nawet tego pragnął. Loki nie miał pojęcia, kiedy jego ciało i umysł zaczęły tak reagować na śmiertelnika. Czy to przez więź, którą zostali związani przez Freyę? Czy to co innego? 

Loki musiał stanowczo przyznać, że Tony był niezwykle atrakcyjny. Nie tylko fizycznie. Jego umysł był błyskotliwy, a jego cięty język był niemal tak ostry jak Lokiego. Psotnik do tej pory jeszcze nie spotkał osoby tak podobnej do niego. Stark, pomimo bycia śmiertelnikiem, był kimś, kto fascynował Lokiego. 

To było jednocześnie przerażające i ekscytujące. 

Hmm… czy to dlatego Freya ich związała? Czy wiedziała… oczywiście, że wiedziała. Musiała wiedzieć, że Loki zacznie inaczej postrzegać Starka, że zacznie mu się... _ podobać. _

\- Loki… - nagle usłyszał szept dochodzący z ust Tony’ego. - Loki…

\- Czyżbyś śnił o mnie, Anthony? Och, jakże bym pragnął zobaczyć twoje sny - szepnął do niego. 

Kusiło go, by zajrzeć do umysłu swojego towarzysza. Och, jakże go kusiło. Jednakże przyrzekł Anthony’emu nieużywanie magii na nim, bez jego wcześniejszej zgody. Loki nie chciał zawieść jego zaufania. Loki nie miał pojęcia, kiedy to także się zmieniło. Czyżby zaczynało mu zależeć na Starku? Czyżby coś czuł do niego? 

Te myśli kłębiły się w jego umyśle aż do poranka. Loki nie odepchnął od siebie Tony’ego w nocy, ale też nie odwzajemnił tego uścisku. Musiał to wszystko przemyśleć. 

Usłyszał głośny jęk, a po chwili poczuł, jak Tony zastyga obok niego.

\- Dzień dobry, Tony - powitał go ze stoickim spokojem. 

Tony cofnął rękę i przesunął się na łóżku. 

\- Przepraszam… - rzucił szybko, siadając na łóżku. - Od dawna nie spałem z nikim w jednym łóżku… o rany… ja…czy wcześniej też... 

\- Nie frasuj się, Anthony. - Loki poklepał go po dłoni pokrzepiająco. - Kiedyś dzieliłem łóżko z Thorem. Ty przynajmniej nie jesteś tak ciężki jak on. Powinniśmy się zbierać, być może zaoferują nam jakieś jadło. 

\- Jeszcze raz przepraszam, Loki… 

Loki tylko machnął ręką i zmienił swoje odzienie. Tony przygryzł dolną wargę i też założył grube ciuchy na siebie. Chwilę później opuścili izbę i skierowali się do trzeciego pomieszczenia w chacie, które stanowiło kuchnię. Starsze małżeństwo siedziało przy niewielkim okrągłym stole i cicho ze sobą rozmawiali. Loki przywitał ich w ich języku dzięki Wszechmowie i ponownie tłumaczył ich słowa dla swojego towarzysza. Zjedli szybkie śniadanie. Lokalny gulasz i świeżo upieczone bułki. Wypili po kubku gorącego naparu ziołowego i ruszyli dalej w drogę. 

Po kilkudziesięciu dniach w górach, Loki i Tony zgubili dokładną rachubę dni. Dni mieszały się ze sobą, a niezamieszkałe sektory Himalajów mocno wpływały na ich psychikę. Loki wielokrotnie rozważał wykorzystanie swojego seidru, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak miałby szukać tego kamienia. Nie znał takiego zaklęcia, a zwykłe zaklęcia lokalizujące nie miały sensu, gdyż Loki nigdy nie miał w ręku kamienia czasu. Nie znał jego predyspozycji ani magicznej aury. Każdy kolejny dzień był dla nich frustrujący i męczący. 

\- Musimy się przebić przez te góry - oświadczył Tony, wskazując na teren przed sobą. - Według mapy jest tam pusty, niezamieszkały teren, ale musimy to sprawdzić. 

\- Zgadzam się.

\- Ale najpierw muszę odpocząć. - Loki szybko rozejrzał się po otaczającym ich terenie. Dostrzegł jaskinię umieszczoną niedaleko przesmyku. Chwycił śmiertelnika za rękę i przeteleportował ich. 

Loki rzucił szybkie echo zaklęcie, by sprawdzić, czy nie czyha na nich jakieś zagrożenie. Upewniwszy się, Loki wyczarował ognisko w dalszej części jaskini i poprowadził mężczyznę dalej. Tony usiadł na zimnej ziemi, a Loki zajął miejsce obok niego. Z plecaka inżyniera wyciągnął termos, w którym Tony trzymał kawę. Co jakiś czas gotowali wodę ze stopionego śniegu, by nie umrzeć z pragnienia. Tony prócz wody popijał okropną w smaku kawę. Jak on mógł to lubić? 

Ciepło z ogniska buchało na nich. Tony pocierał swoje dłonie skryte w rękawiczkach. 

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał go Loki. 

\- Tak, tylko jestem cholernie zmęczony - jęknął w odpowiedzi. - Łazimy bez celu już tyle dni… mam wrażenie, że kręcimy się w kółko…

\- Chcesz się poddać? 

\- Nie! Tylko… nie wiem… może tracę wiarę w to, że nam się uda… nie wiem…

\- Hej. - Loki chwycił go za podbródek i zmusił do spojrzenia mu w oczy. - Uda nam się. Jesteśmy w tym razem, Anthony. Nie może się nam nie udać. Freya to widziała. Uda nam się. Znajdziemy ten przeklęty kamień, a potem pozostałe i uratujemy wszechświat przed Thanosem. Będą jeszcze śpiewać o nas pieśni chwalebne. Iron Man i Loki, dwójka która uratowała wszystkie krainy. Będą nas pamiętać przez wieki. Miej trochę wiary, Tony. Razem damy radę. 

\- Od kiedy jesteś taki mądry i pozytywnie nastawiony, huh? Zwykle to ja jestem bardziej na tak z naszej dwójki. 

\- Pokładam w nas wiarę, Anthony. Wierzę w Ciebie, Iron Manie. 

Tony nic nie odpowiedział, za to patrzył w oczy Lokiego z wielką intensywnością. Mag nie miał pojęcia, co w nich wyczytał, ale nagle Stark położył jedną ze swych dłoni na chłodnym policzku Lokiego. Psotnik zadrżał pod jego dotykiem. Był on delikatny i intymny i tak odległy dla maga, że nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie ulec mu. Nim się spostrzegł, Tony zbliżył swoje usta do jego i złożył na nich delikatny pocałunek. 

Loki zamarł i otworzył szeroko oczy. 

Pocałunek nie trwał długo. Gdy Loki nie odwzajemnił pocałunku, Tony szybko się wycofał i spuścił wzrok. 

\- Przepraszam! Ja…

\- Dlaczego? - Loki cicho zapytał. 

\- Loki… nie będę owijać w bawełnę. Podobasz mi się i to cholernie mocno - wyjaśnił. - Widzę, że to był błąd. Przepraszam, już wię…

Nie dał mu skończyć. Loki złapał Tony’ego za kołnierz kurtki i przyciągnął do siebie. Wpił się namiętnie w jego usta, zaskakując śmiertelnika. Loki odwykł od pocałunków, czy to delikatnych czy pełnych pożądania. A Tony potrafił całować. Gdy tylko otrząsnął się z szoku, natychmiast przystąpił do akcji. Język Tony’ego wodził po dolnej wardze maga, prosząc o wpuszczenie do środka. Kiedy ich języki się spotkały, rozpoczęły taniec o dominację. Żaden z nich z początku nie chciał się poddać, jednak w końcu, Tony pozwolił Lokiemu prowadzić pocałunek tak, jak mężczyzna tego chciał. Och jakże był zaskoczony sprawnością srebrnego języka maga, co wyraził przez pomruki i jęki zadowolenia. Dłoń mężczyzny przeniosła się na kark Starka, by przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej. 

Całowali się jeszcze przez chwilę do momentu, gdy Tony’emu zabrakło powietrza. Odsunęli się od siebie i Loki spostrzegł, że policzki śmiertelnika są rumiane. Widok był piękny. 

\- Wow… - westchnął Tony, gdy złapał oddech. - Rzadko mi brakuje słów, ale… wow…

\- Nie było tak źle - przekomarzał się Loki, za co otrzymał kuksańca w bok. 

\- Hej! Jestem mistrzem w całowaniu - zaprotestował Iron Man. - Kolejnym razem będziesz zaskoczony. 

\- Och, planujesz kolejny raz?

\- Mam nadzieję, że tak. - Spojrzał niepewnie na Lokiego. - Chyba, że nie chcesz… zrozumiem. 

Loki nachylił się bliżej niego i szepnął do ucha.

\- Chcę.

Od tamtej chwili, Tony i Loki całowali się wielokrotnie. 

Był środek dnia, gdy znaleźli się na granicy miasteczka, którego nie było na mapie, co było dziwne, gdyż miasteczko tętniło życiem. Obaj mężczyźni rozglądali się po górzystym terenie wokół miasteczka. Wysokie góry chroniły miasteczko, niemal je skrywając. Tony posłał Lokiemu porozumiewawcze spojrzenie i pociągnął go w stronę najbliższego kramu. 

\- Zapytaj, co to za wiocha - rzucił do niego. 

Loki posłusznie zwrócił się do łysego, starszego mężczyzny, prezentującemu im swoje wyroby. 

\- Kamar-Taj - odpowiedział starzec, spoglądając na Tony’ego. - Amerykanin. 

\- Tak. Jestem Amerykaninem - potwierdził Stark. - Dlaczego tego miejsca nie ma na mapie?

Loki przetłumaczył jego pytanie. 

\- To święte miejsce - Loki powtórzył słowa starca. - Tylko ci, co potrzebują pomocy tu trafiają. Zdaje się, że można tu uzyskać pomoc medyczną. 

\- Zapytaj o Agamotto.

\- To patron świątyni na szczycie - Tony uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, jak nigdy wcześniej. Loki podzielał jego entuzjazm. Zdawało się, że trafili do celu. - Tylko nieliczni mogą wejść do środka. By wejść do świątyni, musisz przejść test. 

W podzięce za informacje, Tony kupił mały gliniany garnuszek i zostawił starcowi sto dolarów. Ruszyli w stronę świątyni. Gdy znaleźli się za rogiem jakiegoś niskiego budynku, usłyszeli głos.

\- Szukacie informacji o Agamotto? - O dziwo, ktoś mówił do nich po angielsku. Loki spojrzał głębiej w alejkę i dostrzegł jakiś cień za pojemnikiem na odpadki. Przyzwał swój sztylet i powoli zbliżyli się do kubła i zobaczyli skulonego, młodego mężczyznę. - Skąd o nim wiecie?

\- Mamy swoje informacje - odpowiedział Stark. - Kim jesteś i co nam możesz powiedzieć o Agamotto… w zasadzie nie szukamy Agamotto tylko małej błyskotki…

\- Zależy wam na świętym oku Agamotto. - Tony potwierdził szybkim ruchem głowy. - W świątyni go nie znajdziecie. 

\- A gdzie? - dopytał Loki.

\- W Sanktuarium... Starożytna i jej uczniowie sprawują nad nim pieczę.

\- Starożytna? - Loki zapytał. - Czy jest magiem? Nigdy o niej nie słyszałem.

\- Umie wykorzystać moc kamienia i nie tylko - dodał mężczyzna. - Strzeżcie się ich, są nieobliczalni. 

Mężczyzna wskazał im drogę do sanktuarium. Zaskakująco, nic nie chciał w zamian. Tony zgadł, że może być to osobistą vendettą. Zdaje się, że ta cała Starożytna nadepnęła mu na odcisk. Po kilkunastu minutach szybkiego marszu, Tony i Loki znaleźli się pod budynkiem opisanym jako klasztor. Spojrzeli na siebie z niepewnością i zapukali. Trochę to trwało, ale w końcu ciężkie, stare drzwi się otworzyły, ujawniając wysokiego mężczyznę z kozią bródką podobną do Tony’ego. Na sobie miał niebieskie szaty i fikuśną czerwoną pelerynę ze stójką. Jednak najważniejsze było to co, wisiało na jego szyi.

\- Tony Stark… - powiedział tajemniczy mężczyzna. - Tego się nie spodziewałem. 

\- Masz coś, co jest nam niezwykle potrzebne, panie... _ Range.  _

_ \-  _ Strange. Doktor Stephen Strange. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I jak wrażenia?  
> Trochę całusków i w końcu długo wyczekiwany doktor Strange. Zdaje się, że zagości na jakiś czas w tym opko.
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że skąd kolwiek czytacie moje wypocinki, trzymacie się i staracie się nie poddać temu paskudnemu wirusowi. Życzę nam wszystkim zdrowia i pamiętajcie, unikajcie skupisk ludzi i dbajcie o higienę!


	12. Wróg czy przyjaciel?

**Rozdział XI**

**“Wróg czy przyjaciel?”**

Strange patrzył na nich sceptycznie, kiedy Tony tłumaczył mu cel ich wizyty. Na tyle na ile mógł, oczywiście. Stark był na tyle inteligentny, by nie wydawać wszystkich szczegółów ich planu. Przynajmniej do czasu, gdy zdecydują, czy warto zaufać Strange’owi, czy nie.

“No, i?” dodał Stark po całym swoim monologu. Loki stał tuż obok niego, na placu za sanktuarium, w pozie niemal obronnej. Uroczy skurczybyk! Z chwili na chwilę podobał się Tony’emu coraz bardziej. “Panie Strange?”

“Doktorze Strange,” poprawił go.

“O rany, rzucamy tytułami naukowymi teraz?” westchnął Tony. “Dobra, to niech będzie Doktorze Stark. Bądź co bądź, też mam tytuł doktora, nieco inny niż ty, ale wciąż.”

“Nie oddam wam Oka,” oświadczył stanowczo Strange. “Zostało mi powierzone w pieczę i to ja sprawuję nad nim władzę.” 

“Radzę go oddać po dobroci, Strange,” Loki odezwał się po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu. “Inaczej będę zmuszony ściągnąć go z twojego martwego ciała. Tak czy inaczej, nie odejdę stąd bez kamienia. Jedyną kwestią pozostaje twe marne życie, Strange.”

“Loki!” Tony syknął na niego ostrzegawczo. Bóg tylko wywrócił oczami w jego stronę, nim jego mordercze spojrzenie znów skierowało się na Strange’a. “Nie zabijamy ludzi!”

“Ty nie zabijasz, Tony,” wypomniał Loki. “Ja… mam już pewne doświadczenie.” 

“Nie!” Tony ostro zaoponował. “Po prostu nie zabijamy ludzi, ok?” 

“Wasza kłótnia jest niemal urocza,” wtrącił Strange i wystawił prawą dłoń przed siebie i przekręcił ją. Po chwili stworzył przed nimi dziwnie iskrzący się pomarańczowy okrąg. “A teraz, jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, pożegnam was.”

Strange popchnął okrąg na nich, jednak Loki szybko go zablokował swoją magią. Strange był wyraźnie zaskoczony.

“Taaa…” odezwał się Tony. “Mój chłopak jest lepszy w te magiczne sztuczki, Strange.” 

“Kim jesteś?” Zapytał go Strange. 

“Loki, bóg chaosu i psot, bóg kłamstw i ognia, książę Asgardu, prawowity władca Jotunheimu,” wymieniał Loki z wyższością w głosie. “Najeźdźca Ziemi.”

“Tym nie musisz się chwalić, kochanie,” Tony wycedził przez zęby. 

“Inwazja z 2012 roku… to ty!” Strange ponownie wysłał na nich pomarańczowy okrąg, a Loki znów go odepchnął swoją magią. Doktor zwrócił się do Tony’ego. “Jak możesz mu pomagać, Stark? Jesteś Iron Manem! Powinieneś dbać o Ziemię i walczyć z wrogami, a nie się z nimi bratać.”

“Widzę, że nie zrozumiałeś, Strange,” westchnął zirytowany. “Tak, Loki najechał Ziemię z armią chitauri, ale to nie on ją zaplanował. To wszystko zaplanował Thanos. Taki całkiem potężny brzydal, którego marzeniem jest wybicie połowy wszechświata. Loki był tylko jego… wybacz kotku, narzędziem w tych fioletowych łapskach. Posłużył się Lokim. W zasadzie, gdyby Thanos posłużyłby się kimś innym to nadal bylibyśmy w czarnej dupie, Strange. Czego Thanos nie wiedział to to, że Thor natychmiast pojawi się na Ziemii, gdy tylko wyczuje magię Lokiego. I to dzięki Lokiemu Avengersi zebrali się do kupy. Fakt, teraz nie mamy drużyny, ale za to mamy dwóch bogów po swojej stronie. A jeden z nich jest najlepszym magiem we wszechświecie. Drugi ma magiczny młot i nieźle nim potrafi przywalić. Oni wiedzą, jak się obejść z takim osobnikiem jak Thanos, lepiej niż my.” 

Stark mierzył morderczym wzrokiem Strange’a, a ten mu wtórował. Loki miał już tego dość. Wypuścił głośno powietrze i w oka mgnieniu znalazł się tuż przed śmiertelnikiem. Chwycił za medalion, by go zerwać z szyi, lecz został niemiło zaskoczony. Kamień ukryty w medalionie poparzył mu dłoń, a magia ukryta w jego wnętrzu odrzuciła go wprost na kamienną drogę. Stark doskoczył do niego w trymiga. 

“Loki!”

“Nic mi nie jest,” odparł i spojrzał na swoją poparzoną dłoń. 

Ślad pozostał czarny, a skóra wokół oparzenia przybrała tak znienawidzony przez niego kolor błękitu. Loki próbował zapanować nad iluzją Asgardzkiego wyglądu, jednak nie mógł zmienić koloru na swojej dłoni. Zadziwiająco, Loki nie czuł bólu. Czuł odrętwienie, mimo, że wszystko wokół rany było nadal odczuwalne. 

Tony wstał i pociągnął Lokiego ku górze, po czym jeszcze raz spojrzał na Strange’a. 

“Dobra, koniec tych ceregieli, oddaj kamień, Strange!”

“Nie,” odpowiedział beznamiętnie i cofnął się o krok. 

Strange ponownie uniósł dłonie ku górze i stworzył swoje pomarańczowe okręgi. Loki wystrzelił wiązkę swojego seidru w stronę okręgów, by zastopować je. Nim miał jakąkolwiek szansę na reakcję i przeciw-zaklęcie, Strange posłał inne okręgi pod ich stopy. 

Po chwili Loki i Tony spadali w dół. 

Lecieli tak przez krótką chwilę, może kilkanaście minut. Jednak było to najgorsze kilkanaście minut w życiu maga. Rozdzierający krzyk Tony’ego, pełny przerażenia dudnił mu w uszach. Serce maga rwało się do ofiarowania jakiejkolwiek otuchy, ale nie był w stanie zrobić nic, prócz chwycenia go w swoje ramiona. 

W końcu Loki dostrzegł ponownie pomarańczowe kręgi, a po chwili wylądowali na zimnej posadzce w jakimś nieznanym miejscu. Loki wciąż trzymał Starka mocno w ramionach. Śmiertelnik trząsł się i wierzgał, próbował zrzucić z siebie Lokiego. Jego oczy wciąż były zamknięte, a głos się łamał. 

“Anthony, otwórz oczy, proszę,” mówił do niego łagodnie. “Nie jesteś w przestrzeni. Tony, Tony.”

Nie wiedząc, co dalej robić, Loki przyłożył dłoń Starka do swojego serca, by mógł poczuć jego bicie. Wciąż szeptając do niego, w końcu udało mu się go na tyle uspokoić, by Tony otworzył oczy. 

“Nic Ci nie grozi, Tony,” powiedział mag, wpatrując się w jego wystraszone, brązowe oczy. “Jesteś na Midgardzie. Jestem tu z tobą.”

“Lo…ki...”

“Tak.” 

Minęło kilka kolejnych chwil, nim Tony całkowicie się uspokoił i osunął się na podłogę, tuż obok maga. Loki trzymał jedną z jego dłoni w żelaznym uścisku i wstał, ciągnąc mężczyznę ze sobą. Gdy stali stabilnie, Loki puścił dłoń śmiertelnika i skupił się na swoim seidrze. Po chwili zielone wiązki oplotły Strange’a, który stał tuż przed nimi i uniosły ku górze, dusząc go. 

“Ty podła kreaturo!” Loki warknął do niego, unosząc go coraz wyżej. “Jak śmiesz atakować lepszych od siebie?! Jak śmiałeś rzucać swoje śmieszne zaklęcia na Anthony’ego?! Zginiesz, a ja zabiorę ten klejnot, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie.”

“Loki…” Tony złapał go za ramię i obrócił do siebie. “Nie zabijaj go. Może nam…”

Stark nie miał okazji skończyć. Z jego gardła wydobył się kolejny krzyk. Złapał się za głowę i padł na kolana. 

“Tony!!!” Loki instynktownie cofnął swój seidr i w oka mgnieniu znalazł się przy Tony’m. 

Iron Man kiwał się w przód i tył. Zamknął oczy, choć Loki doskonale widział ruch gałek ocznych pod powieką. Mamrotał coś w języku, który nawet jego dar  _ wszechmowy  _ nie był w stanie zrozumieć. Próbował do niego przemawiać, dotykał go po twarzy, by wybudzić z transu, jednak na nic zdały się jego czyny. Ciało Tony’ego było na Midgardzie, ale jego duch był gdzieś uwięziony. Gdzieś, gdzie Loki nie mógł go dosięgnąć.

“On tak często?” Strange odezwał się za jego plecami. Loki pragnął wyrwać mu serce. “Co się z nim dzieje?”

“Nie wiem,” Loki odpowiedział oschle, po czym zwrócił się do swojego partnera. “Tony, Anthony, słyszysz mnie?”

“ _ Yggdrasil, _ ” Tony szepnął w momencie, gdy jego ciało zastygło w ruchu.

Loki dotknął jego twarzy i odkrył, że była lodowata, niczym jego skóra, gdy zmieniał się w niebieskiego potwora. Stark otworzył oczy a jego tęczówki były złote, jak oczy Heimdalla, który widział wszystko. Oczy Tony’ego skrzyżowały się z zielonymi tęczówkami Lokiego. Mag nie był w stanie z nich odczytać niczego. Ta zmiana trwała krótko. Oczy Tony’ego wracały do swojego naturalnego koloru, a temperatura jego ciała wzrosła do normalnej, ludzkiej temperatury. Stark otworzył usta i zaczął dyszeć, gdy padł w ramiona maga. 

“Tony?!” 

“Loki… Loki…” Tony chwycił go mocno za ramiona i ścisnął. Loki oczywiście nic nie odczuł, Anthony nie miał, aż takiej siły. Przyłożył swoje czoło do klatki piersiowej maga i wziął głęboki wdech. “Freya…”

“Ściągnęła Cię na Yggdrasil?” Tony tylko mruknął w porozumieniu. “Co Ci pokazała?”

Stark oderwał się od Lokiego i spojrzał za maga. Strange spoglądał na niego z zaciekawieniem. Loki również spojrzał na ziemskiego czarodzieja, a potem na Iron Mana. 

“Freya pokazała mi jeszcze coś innego, Rudolf,” mówił, nie odrywając wzroku od Stephena. “Pokazała mi co było i co będzie. Co musi się zdarzyć tak, jak to było wcześniej. Co musimy zrobić. Co musimy pokonać, by osiągnąć nasz cel. Z kim musimy się zbratać i z kim współpracować.” Zrobił dramatyczną pauzę, nim odezwał się ponownie. “I Strange jest jedną z takich osób. Strange musi zatrzymać kamień, aż do końca tej gry.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No dobrze, wiem, że jest krótko i, że minął prawie miesiąc od poprzedniego rozdziału. I nie mam żadnej dobrej wymówki, poza tym, że za każdym razem, gdy próbowałam usiąść i coś sklecić, mój mózg wariował. Zaczął mnie atakować pomysłami na inne opowiadania, na które nie mam obecnie czasu i stąd moja prokrastynacja. 
> 
> Niemniej jednak mam nadzieję, że było nieźle.  
> Pamiętajcie, dbajcie o siebie i mimo wszystko Wesołych Świąt Wielkiejnocy.   
> Do następnego.

**Author's Note:**

> Ostatnimi czasy dużo czytam prac w języku ojczystym dla tego fandomu, toteż postanowiłam powrócić do pisania w naszym pięknym języku. Początki to tłumaczenie tej pracy z języka angielskiego, natomiast później planuję ruszyć z kopyta i pisać już tylko po polsku, ewentualnie tłumaczyć swoje bazgroły na angielski.  
> PS. Nie mam bety, a przecinki to moja zmora od podstawówki i za cholerę nie poprawiłam się od tych xxx lat, pomimo posiadania wykształcenia humanistycznego. No, ale cóż, nie można mieć wszystkiego ;) Także wytykanie błędów językowych i gramatycznych jak najbardziej na tak - przyjmę wszystko na klatę :D 
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Pierwsze części są bardziej dialogowe, natomiast więcej opisów pojawi się w dalszych częściach.  
> Do następnego!


End file.
